Freezing!: Nova Eater
by Natsu Hinamori
Summary: Poco después de los acontecimientos de God Eater Resurrection (y del Anime), una distorsión en el espacio-tiempo enviá a uno de los God Eaters al una dimensión sin explorar por sus compañeros. Allá, tendrá que ayudar en ese mundo a enfrentar enemigos igual de peligrosos que los Aragamis a los que esta acostumbrado.
1. Chapter 1

Ni God Eater ni Freezing! me pertenecen. ambos son de sus respectivos dueños.

Capitulo 1: Visita a un mundo nuevo.

(Material World. Zona del Puente y portaaviones destruido... año 2071)

Es el año 2071. La Tierra ha sido arrasada por criaturas conocidas como Aragami, conjunción de millones de Células Oráculo, cuyo único interés es devorar todo lo que existe, sin importar si son Personas, Plantas, Edificios, Animales, etc. Para detener esta amenaza, se ha creado a Fenrir. Una organización Anti-Aragami la cual ha creado a unos guerreros llamados God Eaters (Devoradores de Dioses), quienes son capaces de empuñar unas armas llamadas God Arc, un tipo de arma biológica especializada hecha a partir de las mismas Células Oráculo (en esencia, Aragamis artificiales con forma de armas), y de momento, es la única respuesta efectiva en contra de la amenaza que son los Aragami.

-Huye al portaaviones! Síganlo!

-Rápido, Que No escape!

Un grupo de tres God eaters persigue a lo que parece ser un dragón humanoide de armadura azul, el cual esta huyendo. El grupo consiste en un sujeto de cabello oscuro, gabardina café, cargando una especie de moto-sierra que al parecer tiene vida propia. Le acompaña una mujer de cabello oscuro y corto, vestido negro con detalles verdes, cargando un rifle de francotirador. El tercer sujeto es de piel oscura, cabello plateado, gabardina azul y armado con una Claymore dentada enorme color blanco.

En la persecución, el aragami se encuentra con un segundo grupo también compuesto de otros tres God Eaters. Este segundo grupo, el cual se compone por una chica de cabello plateado, traje de colores negro y rojo blandiendo un Arc tipo espada de mismos colores, un segundo chico de cabello oscuro, uniforme militar estándar y un Arc con tonos aguamarina y blanco, y finalmente un chico de cabello rojo, traje naranja y amarillo, cargando lo que parece ser un rifle de asalto.

Aquel aragami esta mirando a ambos grupos, pero finalmente se decide por el nuevo. De los brazos de este aparecen varias cuchillas que son casi tan grandes como el y se dispone a atacar, pero el de cabello oscuro, evade el ataque de aquellas cuchillas saltando y con un solo movimiento de su Arc, termina con la vida de aquel aragami. Luego, los dos sujetos con gabardina, proceden a devorar al aragami hasta obtener su núcleo.

-Bueno... Al menos este cretino ya no va a molestar más.

Entonces el tipo de la gabardina café activa lo que parece un comunicador.

-Acá Lindow. Caligula derrotado. Solicitamos equipo de extracción.

-Entendido. El equipo de extracción llegará en breve, así que pueden dirigirse al punto de encuentro. Hibari, fuera.

Entonces el grupo de God Eaters se dirige a la zona en mención. Una vez allí, todos se miran.

-Cielos. Estos aragamis están cada día más agresivos. - reclama Alisa.

-Solo es otro día más de trabajo. - replica Soma.

-Bien... Otro día de trabajo terminado.- le sigue Sakuya.

-Alguien me acompaña al bar al regresar?- Fue la pregunta de Lindow.

Entonces que el aire en el lugar empezó a sentirse algo inusual. Segundos después un brillo extraño empieza a rodear a uno de ellos.

-U... Un momento... Que esta pasando?

-Lenka?

Aquel brillo empieza a aumentar y cubre por completo a aquel God Eater.

-No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Antes de que pudiesen hacer nada, en un resplandor, Lenka Utsugi desaparece. Lindow y los demás están del todo sorprendidos.

-Igual que la ultima vez...

-Lindow...

-Sakuya... Ahora, como le digo a mi hermana lo que acaba de ocurrir?

(Realidad alterna. Un bosque, Año 2065)

Lenka empezó a observar en todas direcciones. De un segundo a otro, todo el lugar se ve lleno de vida. Arboles por donde sea que observe, pasto en el suelo... Incluso, al levantar la vista, pudo ver diversos tipos de aves volar por encima de los arboles.

-Donde... Donde estoy?

Inmediatamente activa su comunicador, como tratando de comunicarse con alguien.

-Hibari, estas ahi? Lindow? Sakuya? Alisa? Soma? ...Alguien?

La estática que recibe del otro lado es la única respuesta que recibe. Lenka finalmente acomoda su God-Arc en su espalda y empieza a caminar sin rumbo, hasta salir de aquel bosque. Una vez fuera, la edificación a la que se encuentra frente a sus ojos, lo sorprende.

-Una preparatoria... Acá?! Pero... como?

Entonces Lenka presta más atención a su alrededor. No solo es la preparatoria. No muy lejos hay más edificios, más montañas rebosante de verde vegetación... Todo lo que ve esta rebosante de vida. Al sentir que algo golpea su pie, Lenka baja la mirada para encontrar las hojas de un periódico que el viento había hecho volar hasta llegar a sus pies. Al tomarlo, termina de confirmar sus sospechas.

A tres años del ultimo impacto Nova... Genko Aoi, tiene un nuevo anuncio...

-'... 2065'? 2065?! Esto no puede ser el pasado!

Finalmente, Unos sonidos que asemejan choques de espada lo traen de vuelta a la realidad. No muy lejos, ve a una rubia de gafas bastante hermosa armada con lo que parece una espada pero de diseño bastante extraño, pelear contra otras seis chicas de complexiones similares, armadas con diversos tipos de armas. Antes de que pueda notarlo, la rubia en mención logra acabar con las otras seis.

-Nunca perderé. - Fue lo que aquella mujer dijo, aunque a nadie en particular.

Para cuando se estaba alejando, la rubia detiene su caminar para girarse en su dirección, y ambos se quedan viendo. Las miradas de ambos se entrecruzaron, como si de alguna manera pudiesen comunicarse, pero antes de decir palabra alguna, algo en el aire hizo a Lenka ponerse en alerta. Inmediatamente, empuña su God Arc, y volteando rápidamente, ataca en dirección de la cual proviene el sonido, solo para ver a una pelirroja en coletas que va en dirección a su persona, armada con cadenas. Lenka alcanza a girar su God Arc, y con la parte sin filo golpea a aquella chica enviándola cerca de un árbol y de paso, derrumbandola. Al volver su atención a la preparatoria, vio que aquella rubia estaba... ¿¡siendo abrazada por un chico!? Lenka no hace más que ver la escena curioso. Entonces siente algo de intención asesina detrás de el, para voltearse y ver nuevamente a dicha pelirroja levantarse.

-Maldito imbécil. Una vez que acabe contigo, nada impedirá que destruya a la Reina Intocable.

La pelirroja inicia el ataque, pero Lenka rápidamente bloquea sus ataques. Tras desplegar el escudo de su God Arc y bloquear el ataque, el escudo abre un compartimento y de este, una explosión golpea a la pelirroja, derribando y dejando inconsciente a aquella pelirroja. Para cuando se voltea, la rubia, el chico, y otras dos chicas más le están observando.

-Bien, eso es nuevo, e inesperado. - dijo una de las aparecidas.

-Para ser un chico, ese ataque fue devastador. - le siguió la otra.

-Ni siquiera se donde estoy, y viéndolas a ustedes, empiezo a creer que ni siquiera estoy en casa. - admitió Lenka.

-Si ese es el caso, bienvenido a Genetics.

-Ge... Genetics?

Pero antes de que Lenka pudiese preguntar nada, aquella rubia se alejó del lugar. Lenka, las 2 chicas y el otro chico, por su cuenta, deciden caminar hasta el interior del complejo.

-Por cierto, soy Chiffon Farchild, presidenta del centro estudiantil de Genetics. La chica que me acompaña es Ticy Phenyl. El otro chico es Kazuya Aoi. Estudiante transferido. Bienvenido.

-Este... Gracias. Lenka Utsugi.

-Ahora, si puedes acompañarnos, hay alguien que debes conocer. quizá pueda ayudarte.

Entonces ambas chicas conducen a Lenka por el lugar. Se sorprende de la cantidad de gente que hay en el sitio. Más aun, al ver que todos estos se ven bastante relajados. Tampoco pasó por alto que algunas chicas centraran su atención en el, cosa que le hizo sentir algo incomodo, aunque supo manejarlo. Finalmente, tras varios minutos, llegan hasta una de las oficinas principales. Ya dentro, se encuentra con una mujer adulta que utiliza un traje que la hace parecer una monja. Lenka, solo se limita a dejar su God Arc cerca de la puerta, recostada en el suelo tras activar un comando en la misma para desconectarla de su brazalete.

-Buenas tardes, joven forastero. Permite presentarme. Mi nombre es Margaret Linden, aunque prefiero que me digan Hermana Margaret. Soy quien dirige este establecimiento.

-Mi nombre es Lenka Utsugi, y a decir la verdad, ni siquiera se si lo que estoy viendo allá afuera es real o no.

-Ya lo creo, joven Utsugi.

Entonces Margaret enciende un monitor cercano. En este, muestra un bosque a las afueras de Genetics. Luego, por dos o tres segundos un resplandor blanco hace presencia, para de alguna manera materializar y traer a esta realidad a Lenka en la misma, mostrándolo bastante desorientado de donde se encuentra. Luego, la imagen adelanta a la pelea de la rubia contra nueve chicas más, el pelinegro que aparece de la nada y la abraza, para finalmente centrar su atención en el de nuevo y en como derrotó a la pelirroja de las cadenas.

-Esta toma es del lugar donde apareció, sus alrededores, y la entrada a la academia. En mi vida, he visto algo así, y tras ver como utilizó ese juguete que anda trayendo con usted, empiezo a creer que usted ni siquiera es de este mundo.

-Entonces esa es la explicación más lógica para todo lo que estoy viendo, porque Genetics, esas armas que las chicas portan y todo lo que veo es del todo nuevo para mi, y en lo personal no me sorprendería si pregunto si conoce la rama de extremo oriente o Fenrir, ustedes no sepan de lo que hablo... Sin mencionar que en mi mundo, es segunda vez que ocurre un incidente en que las realidades de tiempo, espacio y dimensiones se ven rasgadas y alteradas.

-Bueno, tenemos toda la tarde para que me ponga al corriente de su situación, joven Utsugi.

(Mientras... Cafetería.)

-Y en ultimas noticias, la Reina Intocable, Satellizer sigue siendo la numero uno entre las Pandoras de segundo año, luego de que un atacante desconocido atacase a Gannesa Rolands al mismo tiempo que otro desconocido interviniera cayéndole literalmente encima a la Reina Intocable.

Todos en la cafetería miraron atentos las noticias. Si bien no era secreto que Satellizer se hubiese hecho un nombre con su actitud seria y una mala fama de destruir a sus oponentes, lo que si les sorprendió a todos fue que dos chicos fuesen unos suicidas al saboteara dicho carnaval... Uno de ellos, interfiriendo en contra de la reina, pero el segundo, literalmente atacando a la pelirroja y derrotándola en el acto.

-Sobre los intrusos, se sabe que uno de ellos es un estudiante recién transferido de Genetics, pero el otro sujeto, aparte de lo que se ven en imágenes, es un completo misterio para el establecimiento. Como ultima noticia, este sujeto fue interceptado por los miembros del consejo estudiantil Chiffon Farchild y Ticy Phenyl, quienes posiblemente lo llevaron en dirección a la oficina de la directora, con fines desconocidos. Esa es toda la información que tenemos por el momento. Más actualizaciones en breve.

-Eso... Fue inesperado. - Una pelirroja dijo, sin creer lo que vio en pantalla.

-Que aburrido. La Reina Intocable sigue haciendo de las suyas. - Fue el comentario de una chica de cabello plateado en coletas.

-A quien le importa la reina? - aquella pelirroja volvió a mencionar. -Lo que me interesa saber es quien es el chico que barrio con esa chica Ganessa. Se ve que para ser un hombre tiene mucho potencial.

-Sin mencionar esa espada gigante que lleva consigo. -Es el comentario de una chica de piel oscura -Se ve bastante pesada, pero parece manejarla como si no pesara nada.

-Es solo un chico. - Fue el comentario de la única rubia en el lugar. -No es como si pueda hacer mucho.

Entonces dejan de prestar atención a la pantalla, y vuelven a sus asuntos.

(End Chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ni Freezing! ni God Eater me pertenecen.

Capítulo 2: Pandora y Devorador de Dioses, primer encuentro.

(Oficina de la Directora Margaret)

-... Y hace tres meses, lo que se supone era una misión de rutina se convirtió en una batalla por la preservación de la realidad. Pasado lejano, presente incierto, futuro distante, mundos alternativos... Todo estuvo a nada de desaparecer, pero esta organización que mantiene el orden... Shinra, fue la que consiguió restablecer el orden del todo... Hasta hace unas horas, al parecer.

-Disculpa que desconfié, pero tu relato me parece demasiado fantástico.

-No esperaba que me creyera sin antes darle una demostración.

Entonces, Lenka se levanta de su silla para tomar su God-Arc la cual había dejado cerca de la entrada. Al tomarla, unos cables salen del Arc, uniéndose al brazalete, y luego de eso, la levanta como si esta no pesara nada.

-Aunque esto solo servirá para demostrar que tipo de armamento es el que posee mi mundo.

Para sorpresa de las tres mujeres en el lugar, aquella espada gigante, empieza a temblar ligeramente para luego desensamblarse, contraerse, volver a ensamblarse y convertirse en cosa de un segundo en algo parecido a un arma de fuego. (Blaster en el juego).

-U... Un arma bio-mecánica...

-I... Imposible.

-Co... Como es que llegaron a ese nivel de armamento en tu mundo?

-Como le dije, mi mundo está al borde de la extinción por culpa de bestias que parecen deidades y que devoran todo lo que está a su paso solo por capacidad de adaptabilidad inimaginable y un apetito que no conoce límites. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, y de momento, las God Arcs son lo mejor que mi mundo ha fabricado para enfrentar a los Aragami.

-En cierta manera, nuestros mundos no son muy diferentes.

-Al menos acá están mejor preparados de lo que lo estuvo el mío.

Finalmente Lenka activa un comando en su God-Arc y esta vuelve a transformarse en modo espada. Luego de una hora, tras hablar otras cosas menores con la hermana Margaret es que deciden darle un permiso de estudiante a Lenka para que pueda moverse con suficiente libertad por el lugar. Una vez fuera de la oficina, y tras asignársele una habitación en el ala masculina, es que Ticy inicia la conversación.

-Una espada que se puede convertir en arma de fuego... Increíble.

-No es la gran cosa. He visto otras God-Arcs más útiles que la mía. Por cierto, las que usan ustedes, las Volt-Weapon, creo que las llaman... Que tan útiles son en batalla?

-Eso depende del tipo combativo. Hay tres tipos de posiciones de combate. Son asignadas a estas según el tipo de Volt-Weapon que reciben.

-No muy diferente a lo que hago en mi mundo. Solo que allá nos asignan por unidad.

-Por unidad?

-Así es. Pero de todas las que hay, tres son las más importantes. La tercera unidad, o unidad de exploración. Ellos se dedican a hacer la limpieza del lugar eliminando las plagas antes del choque. Luego está la unidad de defensa, la cual se dedica a evitar choques de Aragami que puedan evitar retrasos a las demás unidades, y proteger a los civiles o God Eaters heridos en batalla, y finalmente la primera unidad, la cual se centra en represalias y exterminio de Aragamis pesados que el resto de las unidades no podría hacer normalmente por su cuenta.

-Vaya... definitivamente no es muy distinto tu mundo al nuestro.

-Lo dices por...

-Nuestra alineación de unidades tiene sus parecidos. Primero están las señuelos, las cuales guían e interrumpen ataques de los Nova para crear aperturas para que el segundo grupo de ataque, las Strikes hagan su parte destruyendo las armaduras de los Nova para así exponer sus núcleos y dejarlos indefensos para que así las Finishers den el golpe de gracia a los Nova una vez su núcleo queda expuesto, destruyéndolos. Eso sí, una vez destruidos estos núcleos hay que alejarse lo más rápido posible ya que suelen inmolarse a sí mismos y se llevan todo lo que este a por lo menos 100 metros de su alcance. Fue así como hace tres años mataron a la mejor Pandora de todas, Kazuha Aoi.

La mente de Lenka empieza a divagar al escuchar ese nombre. Al recordar el papel de diario que leyó al llegar, mira a Chiffon.

-Solo por las dudas. Esta Kazuha, tiene algo que ver con un tal Genko Aoi?

-de hecho, era su nieta.

-Ya veo.

Siguen caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a la entrada del establecimiento, pero justo cuando se dirigen a la parada de buses para que los lleven a la sección de dormitorio de los chicos, una presencia con deseos de pelea los detiene.

-OYE TÚ!

Lenka y las otras dos chicas se voltean en dirección de la voz, solo para encontrar a la chica de las coletas la cual noqueo al llegar.

-Crees que voy a dejar pasar lo que me hiciste así nada más?

-Si mal no recuerdo eran tú y otras diez chicas contra esa rubia. Solo le aligeré un poco la carga nada más, aparte no me pareció justo lo que estaban haciendo.

-Justo? Lo que importa es ganar. Da igual lo que es justo o no... Y el hecho de que un simple mocoso me haya humillado como lo hizo, es algo que no puedo tolerar.

Lenka observa a Chiffon, quien simplemente niega. entendiendo lo que le quiso decir, simplemente se voltean y siguen su camino. Ganessa, al sentirse ignorada, invoca su Volt-Weapon y corre en dirección a Lenka. Este, al darse cuenta, se voltea y despliega el escudo, bloqueando el ataque de la Pandora.

La sorpresa de Ganessa es genuina. Las Volt-Weapon están diseñadas para poder atacar todo tipo de elementos, incluidas otras Volt-Weapons, pero ahora las interrogantes son cada vez mayores. Quien era ese tipo? Como es que su arma pudo soportar el impacto de la suya? Y como es que puede batallar directamente contra una Pandora?

-Solo te daré una oportunidad. Y será mejor que te vayas.

Esto solo provocó que Ganessa reaccionase de manera violenta y se alce al ataque nuevamente. Lenka, solo gruñe al tener que entrar en una batalla que buscaba evadir. Inmediatamente ataca con movimientos rápidos, pero la velocidad de Ganessa lo empezó a superar. Afortunadamente, pudo bloquear y ambos se alejan.

-No pasas de ser un simple mocoso... Tus movimientos y tus reflejos, si bien, están a nivel de un soldado de elite, no dejas de estar por debajo de una Pandora.

-Tal vez tengas todo lo que un soldado deba tener... Pero careces de algo esencial en batalla...

Antes de que pueda decir nada, Ganessa comienza el contraataque. Lenka, por su parte, no puede hacer más que evadir las cadenas, o activar el escudo para bloquear los ataques directos. Finalmente, Ganessa, logra enroscar su cadena alrededor de la hoja.

-Bien. Ahora no la vas a tener tan fácil, mocoso.

Ticy pretende intervenir, pero Chiffon la detiene.

-Pero...

-Quizá ahora sepamos lo que es un God Eater.

La atención de ambas vuelve a donde están Lenka y Ganessa. Mientras Lenka trata de alejarse, Ganessa no tiene la más mínima intención de aflojar el ataque.

-Bien soldadito. Es hora de acabar con esto.

-Escucha bien, recluta, que lo voy a decir una sola vez. No soy un simple soldadito, como tú me describes, y ciertamente, esta hoja no es una simple espada. Esto, es un God-Arc, y yo...

Entonces de la espada de Lenka, empieza a sacudirse levemente para que desde la parte donde descansa el escudo se abra lo suficiente para que una fauces oscuras emerjan de la misma y antes de que Ganessa pueda hacer algo, de una sola mordida reduce a pedazos su Volt-Weapon.

-... Soy un God Eater.

Horrorizada, Ganessa cae sentada al piso y empieza a retroceder hasta que su espalda choca con un pilar cercano. Lenka, por su parte, solo avanza unos pocos pasos hasta quedar a no más de dos metros de ella. Luego, apunta su God-Arc en su dirección a la vez que las fauces vuelven a aparecer y estas quedan solo a centímetros de su cara.

Entonces Chiffon decide interceder.

-Es suficiente, Lenka. Imagino que después de esto, Ganessa entendió.

Chiffon y Lenka observan en dirección de la pelirroja, quien mira a ambos con expresión aterrada dándole la razón a ambos. Tras ver lo que esa cosa le hizo a su Volt-Weapon, no quiere ni imaginar lo que le puede hacer a una persona.

-Espero que después de esto, te lo pienses dos veces antes de desafiar a alguien a quien apenas conoces.

Lenka finalmente apunta arriba de la cabeza de Ganessa, y con solo una mordida devora gran parte del pilar donde esta Ganessa apoyada.

Todos los estudiantes que observaban la escena no salían de la impresión. Una espada de la cual salen fauces y devora todo lo que tenga a su alcance. Y no solo eso. Con la misma, derrotaron a una Pandora de Segundo... La segunda mejor de su promoción.

'De donde salió ese tipo?' 'Que es esa cosa que lleva?' 'Derrotó a Ganessa?' 'Como fue que hizo eso?' eran las interrogantes que se hacían los estudiantes.

-Creo que ya has llamado la atención lo suficiente, Utsugi-san...

-Así veo.

Lenka baja su God-Arc y para seguir el paseo que Chiffon y Ticy le están dando. Muchos de los estudiantes aun están sorprendidos, aunque de entre todos, una pelirroja que había visto el combate a la distancia, fue quien empezó a mostrar interés.

-Si bien su velocidad en combate apenas es mejor que la de un Limiter Elite, en fuerza bruta, experiencia en combate y armamento está a la par con cualquier Pandora, si no es que a la altura de una Number... sea quien se este chico, definitivamente ya tiene mi atención.

Una hora después, finalmente Chiffon y Ticy conducen a Lenka a los dormitorios de los chicos. Tras pasarle la llave, y decirle que la hermana Margaret hizo los arreglos para que dejaron ropa y un cofre para su arma, se retiran. Lenka, por su parte, abre la puerta y entra. Ya dentro, se sorprende un poco por las dimensiones de la habitación. Le parece casi del tamaño que la que posee en el cuartel de Extremo Oriente. Cama, escritorio con un computador, mesita de centro, y una puerta adicional que conduce a un baño. Segundo después, a la misma hace ingreso un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos grises. Lenka, recordando la pelea que vio al llegar, reconoció inmediatamente al chico. Básicamente era el mismo de aquella mañana el cual intervino en la pelea de aquella rubia contra las otras chicas.

-No eres tú el que casi le cuesta un ojo a la rubia de rojo en la mañana?

-Bueno, yo, este...

-No importa. Al menos debes disculparte con ella por eso si aún no lo has hecho.

-No he podido hallar la oportunidad. Cada vez que estoy cerca, sale del lugar antes que pueda decirle nada.

Lenka se acerca a un costado de donde esta el cofre negro, el cual retira de dicho lugar, y al abrirlo, ve que es lo suficientemente grande como para guardar sin problemas su God Arc en el. Una vez hecho eso, ambos se quedan viendo.

-Kazuya Aoi... Primer año.

-Lenka Utsugi. Segundo, creo.

(Mientras... Cafetería...)

Todas en el lugar no daban crédito a lo que veía. Nuevamente mostraban a Ganessa peleando contra Lenka, solo que esta vez Chiffon y Ticy estaban permitiendo el enfrentamiento. Minutos después, cuando parece que Ganessa tiene el control, muestran que el arma de aquel chico cambia ligeramente de forma y destruye la Volt-Weapon de Ganessa. Finalmente hay un ligero corte en la transmisión y se muestra como Ganessa esta aterrorizada de aquel chico mientras este está a cierta distancia de ella. Finalmente la transmisión se detiene.

-Como se puede comprobar en las imágenes, en menos de cuatro horas, nuevamente Ganessa Rolands fue derrotada por el chico ahora identificado como Lenka Utsugi. un chico transferido recientemente a Genetics. Los pocos datos proporcionados por la directora Margaret, mediante la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Chiffon Farchild, nos dice que el chico es una especie de soldado nuevo experimental completamente diferente tanto de las Pandoras como Limiters, y para ver cómo avanza, se ha actualizado la tabla de posicionamientos de las veinte mejores Pandoras de Genetics Japón, eliminando a Ganessa, quien había entrado recientemente. Su Volt-Weapon, si es que se le puede llamar así, consiste en una espada casi tan grande como el, la cual puede desplegar un escudo con la resistencia suficiente como para aguantar golpes de otras Volt-Weapon. Genetics News se mantendrá actualizando información de manera constante.

La transmisión se acaba. de todas las personas que estaban viendo, una morena peli plateada y una pelirroja eran las que más atención colocaron a la transmisión.

-Con que Lenka Utsugi, eh?

-Arnett, conozco esa mirada.

-Cleo, creo que es demasiado Obvio lo que debemos hacer, no te parece?

-Poco me importa si ese chico es la nueva sensación. No pienso rebajarme.

-Vi el combate de primera mano, y definitivamente ese chico es cualquier cosa, menos un debilucho.

Finalmente la pelirroja identificada como Arnett toma sus cosas y se retira del lugar.

(End Chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3

_Antes de empezar con la historia..._

_ptl_:_ Si. Los eventos de Project X Zone ocurrieron. y si la idea logro acomodarla bien, es posible que 'esos 2', y un buen grupo de God Eaters también aparezcan en un futuro no muy lejano._

Disclaimer: Ni Freezing! ni God Eater me pertenecen.

Capítulo 3: Resonancia.

Esa mañana, tras levantarse, Lenka se dirige a la sala de entrenamiento dirigido por las indicaciones de Kazuya. Junto a si mismo se le ve cargando aquel cofre negro que le dejaron para guardar su Arc. Ya allí, se encuentra a una pelirroja con el cabello atado a una cola y patillas a los lados, quien está enfrentando Novas tipo R simulados. Tras varios minutos, aquella mujer derrota a todos los Novas.

Luego de esa demostración, Lenka decide entrar a la sala de simulaciones.

-Oye chico, que crees que estás haciendo? - se escuchó por al parlante.

-Si a ninguna de ustedes le importa, me gustaría usar la misma simulación que utilizó la señorita acá presente.

Desde la sala de control se escuchan algunas risas leves, pero cuando ven que el chico abre aquel cofre que traía consigo y saca su God-Arc, las risas se detienen.

-Chico... Eres el tipo el cual dicen que derrotó a Ganessa?

-Quien?

-La mocosa de segundo que usa cadenas la cual noqueaste ayer- dijo la pelirroja, confirmando a quien se refería.

-Siendo ese el caso, repetiremos la simulación.

Entonces de la nada se materializan 6 Novas tipo R. El primero de ellos ataca, pero Lenka despliega su escudo, bloqueando el primer ataque, y antes de que puedan reaccionar, un ligero compartimento se abre en el escudo y libera una ráfaga de balas destruyendo al primero. Luego, se gira a su derecha y corta a la mitad a uno segundo. Corre en dirección a un Nova que esta algo alejado, y cuando este se dispuso a atacar, Lenka salta para situarse por encima del Nova, y antes que pudiese hacer nada, desde el aire con su Arc en modo arma de fuego solo necesita de un disparo para destruirlo. Tras acabarlo, mira a los otros tres que quedan, empieza a evadir ataques, y tras lograr evadirlos, y juntarlos en un punto específico, con un solo disparo logra destruir a 2 de los tres Novas. El que queda, se mueve a gran velocidad en su contra, pero él hace lo mismo mientras convierte su Arc nuevamente en espada, y cuando están a poca distancia, activa la devoración de su Arc, devorando la parte superior de este, terminando la simulación. Una vez finalizada la sesión, la pelirroja, y las personas en la sala de control están en genuino shock.

-Esa arma... Esas maniobras... -La pelirroja empezó a hablar. - Definitivamente no eres de acá, cierto?

-Más o menos. De donde vengo, he tenido que enfrentar amenazas peores.

Aquella pelirroja se acerca hasta quedar a un paso de el, y le extiende la mano. Lenka, acepta el apreton de manos.

-Arnett McMillian... Pandora.

-Lenka Utsugi... God Eater.

(En otro lugar... Centra de mandos...)

Los militares que se encontraban ahí estaban tan impactados como los encargados de la sala de entrenamientos. Si, estaban acostumbrados a ver combates a gran escala, y ataques de niveles desproporcionados, pero lo que hizo aquel chico estaba fuera de lugar.

-Así que ese es el poder de un God Eater... Interesante.

-Hermana Margaret... Sabe quién es ese chico?

-Su nombre es Lenka Utsugi. Según las cámaras de vigilancia de las afueras, apareció de la nada en un resplandor blanco, y según lo poco de información que pude sacarle, viene de una realidad donde la huamnidad en si esta al borde de la extinción. Esa arma que lleva es el equivalente a nuestras Volt-Weapon... El la llama God-Arc, y mientras las Pandoras deben usar los estigmas para materializar su armamento, el brazalete del brazo derecho de aquel chico, aparte de servirle como un soporte de vida, es lo que le permite controlar esa arma que él llama God-Arc, y ahora veo por qué.

-Entonces...

-De momento le he permitido moverse libremente por Genetics mientras asiste a clases con los de segundo grado. También ordené que hicieran una ficha de el en el Ranking Pandora del establecimiento luego de que derrotase a Ganessa Rolands dos veces ayer. Para cuando llegue el momento, veremos lo que sigue.

(Sala de simulaciones)

Arnett McMillian sigue observando fijamente a Lenka, quien no quita su mirada de ella. La tensión en el aire es palpable. Entonces, ambos fijan su mirada en la sala de control.

-Activen la simulación FZ-15. Nivel de dificultad 10. - Finalmente dice Arnett.

-Este... Activando simulación.

A los pocos segundos, varios Novas tipo R junto a uno de nivel S aparecen. Arnett mira de reojo a Lenka, esperando a ver su reacción.

-Es casi tan grande como un Uroboros.

-Uroboros?

-Un monstruo de dónde vengo. Sobre este... Nova... Misma debilidad que los otros?

-Así es, pero...

-Es suficiente para mí.

Inmediatamente los Novas tipo R se encaminan en dirección a los jóvenes, pero antes de lo estimado, Arnett empieza a usar Tempest Turn para igualar velocidad. Tras acabar con el primero, Lenka utiliza al mismo como trampolín, salta, y usando su Arc en modo Blaster con un disparo, acaba con tres Novas que estaban juntos que se dirigían en dirección de Arnett. Luego de eso, y tras convertir su Arc en espada, corre en dirección de otro Nova que viene de frente a él, y poco antes de llegar, Lenka se desliza por el suelo mientras activa una decoración, la cual simula el ataque de un tiburón. Finalmente, tras dicho ataque, Arnett llega de un salto cayendo delante de él, solo para escucharse el sonido de los novas restantes caer. Tras derribar a los tipo R, la atención se centra en el más grande.

-Solo necesito tres disparos.

-Y crees que caerá así?

Tras esas palabras, Lenka convierte su Arc en Blaster y apunta en dirección al pecho del Nova. Con el primer disparo, logra destruir sus defensas. Con el segundo disparo, logra exponer su núcleo, para finalmente, y con el tercero, destruir el núcleo de dicho Nova. Una vez acabado, la simulación finaliza.

Simulación exitosa se escucha por los altoparlantes del lugar.

Después de ello, Lenka se dirige hacia donde dejó el baúl y vuelve a guardar su Arc en el.

-Solo por las dudas... -Arnett mira fijo a Lenka -Esa cosa cuánto pesa?

-Según me dijeron en el departamente de ID en casa, mi Arc pesa cerca de media tonelada, pero debido a las células que tengo inyectada en mi cuerpo, se siente tan ligera como un mandoble. Para efectos prácticos, Lo que para ustedes son los tejidos Nova y las Volt-Weapon, para mí, son las células oráculo y esta God-Arc.

Finalmente hace abandono del lugar. Arnett no deja de pensar en lo interesante que puede resultar a ser ese chico, mientras en la sala de control, las encargadas tratan de digerir tanto lo que vieron como lo que escucharon al chico decir... Principalmente, las palabras 'God-Arc' y 'Células Oráculo' son las palabras que retumban en la cabeza de todas las presentes.

(Ya en la tarde...)

Lenka estaba caminando por el patio en dirección a su cuarto. Poco después de su sesión de entrenamiento, Ticy Phenyl llegó con un mensaje de la hermana Margaret de que debía de dirigirse a la bahía médica. Allá, tras conocer a las encargadas, Yumi Kim y Elize Schmitz, quienes le hicieron chequeos médicos correspondientes. Todo bien hasta que sonó el teléfono de una de ellas y tuvieron que postergar todo. Según ellas, una alborotadora que estaba ocasionando problemas.

Luego de abandonar el lugar, se dirige a su cuarto, cuando no muy lejos pudo reconocer a Chiffon y Kazuya. Curioso por la escena, decidió acercarse.

-Te lo había dicho antes Kazuya. Es mejor que no te juntes con ella. A partir de ahora será mejor que cuides tu espalda.

-Ahora que pasará con Satellizer-Senpai?

-No hay forma de que la pueda librar luego de armar un escándalo como ese...

-Pero...! La que inicio esto fue Miyabi-senpai!

-Ese no es el problema. Entiendo la situación, pero la academia no lo aceptará. Una batalla entre Pandoras tiene su precio. Peor aún. Satellizer-san ha ido demasiado lejos esta vez, y se lo hizo a un superior.

Esas palabras de Chiffon empezaron a llamar la atención de Lenka, quien no se estaba perdiendo detalle de aquello.

-Los rangos y clases acá son como los militares. Son absolutos. Una Pandora de 3er año fue derrotada por una de 2do... Hecho. El problema que las de tercero que habían dejado pasar por alto esto, empezarán a tomar cartas en el asunto. Yo, como presidenta del consejo estudiantil no puedo permitir que esto pase a mayores. De momento, solo planeaba observar a la distancia, pero así como va esto, no hay manera de saber que ocurrirá. De momento, solo como medida disciplinaria, Satellizer ha sido encerrada en confinamiento solitario.

Algo indignado, Lenka decide hablar.

-Entonces eso es todo?

Kazuya y Chiffon se giran en su dirección algo sorprendidos.

-Solo por estar un grado por encima de los demás, los que tienen rangos inferiores tienen que soportar abusos de los superiores, y si quieres defenderte, terminas recibiendo castigo?

-Lenka...

-Si lo que escuché es cierto, solo conseguirás que tus compañeras de tercero salgan Lastimadas. Lo poco que he visto de esa chica Satellizer, son ustedes quienes la están provocando.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Chiffon... Si veo que la siguen provocando, o derechamente buscan agredirla, ni te esperes a que me quede como un idiota sin hacer nada.

-Maldición Lenka. Es que no lo entiendes?

Justo en ese momento, Chiffon toma de la muñeca a Lenka para evitar que se vaya, pero esa simple acción es más que suficiente para provocar una reacción en las Células Oráculo de Lenka y el Tejido Nova de Chiffon, provocando una resonancia en ambos. Por un lado, Lenka ve sucesos del pasado de como Chiffon escapa de un laboratorio, como conoce a una chica en medio de la calle, y como esta le ayuda, volviendose su primera amiga, de como alguien que afirma ser su hermana quiere que regrese a casa por la fuerza, de como su amiga está esta muriendo en sus brazos debido a un ataque a traicion, y en represalia, Chiffon decide masacrar a todos los mercenarios que fueron enviados por ella, quienes al parecer, mataron a la chica que tenía en brazos. Por otro lado, Chiffon se ve en una especie de almacén militar bastante custodiado... Solo que varios de sus muros fueron arrasados, restos de vidrio y masa orgánica rodean el sitio, y se ve a el mismo en compañía de tres sujetos más con armas bastante similares a las que usa Lenka, todos ellos contra un monstruo enorme de armadura blanca y detalles en rosado. A ojos de Chiffon, tan grandes como los mismos Nova a los cuales ella está acostumbrada a enfrentar, para finalmente ver como algo sale volando en dirección a la luna mientras aquel almacen cientifico-militar colapsa hasta derrumbarse, y en cosa de minutos, la luna esta adquiere diversas tonalidades verdes y azules luego de que aquel objeto saliese volando hacia alla. Después de ello, todo regresa a la normalidad.

-Que fue... Que fue todo eso?

-Fue un día más de trabajo en casa.

-Pero...

-Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy. Sobre Satellizer, ya estas avisada.

Finalmente se va sin decir palabra alguna. Chiffon tampoco sabe que decir por lo mismo. No solo un chico decidió desafiarla, sino que, ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó ver algo como lo que vio. La totalidad de lo que vio coincidía demasiado bien con la historia que Lenka que había contado a ella el día anterior. Y si la amenaza que le dirigió es real, entonces -aunque no lo aparente- el tipo es de temer.

Kazuya, quien no entendía lo que estaba pasando, iba a preguntar, pero Chiffon simplemente le dirige una mirada triste.

-Recuerda en qué quedamos.

Finalmente decide irse sin decir más palabras.

(End chapter 3)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: God eater y Freezing! pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 4: El futuro de Satellizer, parte 1

(Día uno desde que Satellizer fue encerrada. Dormitorios de chicos.)

Desde las 5 AM Lenka no pudo volver a dormir. Cuando Kazuya le contó los detalles de lo ocurrido sobre el altercado entre Miyabi Kannazuki y Satellizer L. Bridget, y el castigo que le aplicaron por defenderse. Si bien, no aprueba lo que ella hizo, definitivamente no aprueba su encierro por defenderse. Para echarle limón a la herida, saber que hay testigos de que Satellizer actuó en defensa propia, y aun así no los escucharon, o decidieron no hacer nada, hizo que su humor empeorase aún más.

Finalmente se levanta de la cama y empieza a prepararse para el día.

-No sabía que eras del tipo madrugador, Lenka.

-No pude dormir, si eso es lo que quieres saber.

-Es por el asunto de ayer, verdad?

-Está mal.

-Lo sé, pero... Maldición! Son las reglas. Por mucho que quisiera, no es mucho lo que podemos hacer.

Lenka se pone a meditar el asunto mientras revisa algunas cosas en su bolso escolar.

-Tiene que haber alguna manera... Crees que si hablo con la directora pueda cambiar algo?

-Con la hermana Margaret? Lo dudo, pero nada perdemos intentando, además... Ahora que lo recuerdo...

Kazuya, de entre sus pertenencias, saca una memoria micro SD de sus bolsillos. Tras encender el computador del lugar, y hurgar entre los archivos, encuentran lo que buscaban.

-Creo que tenemos una visita asegurada con la directora.

-Ya lo creo.

(Media hora después, oficina de la hermana Margaret.)

Tras terminar de arreglarse y preparar bolsos y cofre, Lenka y Kazuya llegan a la oficina de la directora, y deciden si entrar o no. Entonces, antes de llamar a la puerta, escuchan voces.

-... Y por eso, Satellizer debe recibir una sanción ejemplar.

-No crees que eso es excesivo?

-Ella agredió sin miramientos a una compañera. Si la dejamos ir como si nada, quien sabe que más podría hacerle al resto. Satellizer es una bomba de tiempo inestable.

Enojado, Lenka decide abrir la puerta. Al hacer ingreso, se encuentra a la hermana Margaret, y a una mujer de cabello castaño corto, a quien reconoce como una de las que estaban en el ala medica... Yumi Kim, hablando sobre lo que debería ser la sanción futura de Satellizer.

-Vaya, no esperaba verlos acá tan temprano. Que es lo que necesitan.

-Lamento interrumpir de esta manera directora... -Lenka empezó a hablar -... Pero no pude evitar no escuchar vuestra conversación, y desgraciadamente para usted...- señalando a Yumi -... me veo en la obligación de jugar al abogado del Diablo.

-Entonces, vienes a abogar por Satellizer? Olvídalo. Ella va a recibir lo que se merece.

-Por qué? Por defenderse de la agresión de tres imbéciles y una zorra desquiciada que por poco la violan?

-Vienes con el mismo discurso nuevamente, Kazuya?

-Solo que Kazuya me mostró pruebas que si bien son reprochables y deplorables, al menos justifica el porqué del accionar de Satellizer.

-P...Pruebas? - Yumi parecía sorprendida.

-Puedo verlas? - preguntó Margaret.

-Esto lo tomé de uno de los celular de esos chicos que estaban atacando a Satellizer. -Kazuya dijo mientras sacaba un Pendrive de sus bolsillos. -Esto que está viendo es una copia. Por motivos de seguridad, conservo el original.

Entonces Kazuya entrega el pendrive a la hermana Margaret. Esta, al revisarlo ve capturas de imagen de como las Volt-Weapon de Miyabi dejan heridas en el cuerpo de Satellizer. Luego otras donde dos de los Limiters están reteniendo a Satellizer mientras Miyabi la golpea repetidas veces, para ver otras donde literalmente destrozan sus ropas y la exponen de tal manera que van a abusar de ella. Margaret, finalmente abre un fichero de video que muestran como Miyabi brutaliza a Satellizer, y poco después de dejarla semidesnuda, la cámara gira para mostrar a Kaho Higari y Arthur Crypton llegan al lugar, solo para sentir una leve interferencia seguida de una fuerte sacudida para mostrar a Satellizer bastante furiosa mientras dos de los tres Limiters están siendo agarrados de sus cabezas antes de que ella camine en dirección a la cámara y tras una señal de estática, que todos asumen es el pie de Satellizer sobre la cámara, el video se acaba.

-No me gusta lo que vi, pero después de eso, no me sorprende que Satellizer deteste tanto que le pongan un dedo encima.

-Con esto solo me confirma que Satellizer es peligrosa. Aun así, no debería de haber brutalizado a Miyabi de la forma en que lo hizo.

-A pesar de todo lo mostrado, aun vas a defender a esa otra maldita?

-No importa los motivos. Los grados inferiores deben respetar a sus superiores! Esa perra de Satellizer ahora esta donde le corresponde.

Entonces Lenka deja caer el cofre al suelo, el cual provoca una ligera sacudida en el lugar. Yumi se ve sorprendida por el impacto de aquel objeto. Entonces, este se abre dejando a la vista la God-Arc la cual Lenka levanta, y con la misma apunta en dirección a Yumi.

-Entonces esto es la guerra.

Yumi se enoja por la forma en que le están hablando.

-Crees que puedes venir y amenazarme a mí, una de las...

Cuando Yumi toca la hoja para apartarla de su cara, dos enormes fauces oscuras emergen de la base de los escudos del Arc. El instinto de supervivencia de Yumi se activa y se aleja rápidamente, evadiendo apenas dichas fauces. La hermana Margaret se levanta de su asiento y retrocede un paso, bastante sorprendida.

El día anterior había visto a Lenka en la sala de entrenamientos y vio en la simulación como esa cosa... literalmente devoraba uno de esos Novas de utilería como si estuvieran hechos de papel. Yumi en cambio, tras alejarse de Lenka activa su Volt-Weapon, Getsurö, la cual consiste en una lanza con filo que se asimila bastante a una Naginata, mientras apunta en dirección a Lenka.

-Que... Que fue eso?

Kazuya estaba que no se creía nada de lo que vio. Sabe que Lenka no es un tipo común. Sabe que esa espada es más de lo que aparenta, pero nunca se imaginó que cuando Lenka le dijo que su espada estaba viva, lo decía de forma literal.

-SUFICIENTE!

El grito de Margaret sacó a Lenka y Yumi de su posible confrontación e hizo que Kazuya se sobresaltara, retrocediendo uno o dos pasos.

-Si bien Satellizer ha cometido una falta grave que la hace merecedora de una expulsión, Lenka tiene un punto más que valido para que ella sea perdonada, e incluso liberada de su castigo. Sin embargo, sé que cualquier decisión que tome, será contraproducente y solo avivará el odio que sienten en sus adentros. Así que por lo mismo, ustedes dos... -dijo señalando tanto a Yumi como a Lenka -...tendrán un combate de exhibición a las mil seiscientas en la arena de batalla hoy mismo. Es más que obvio que mientras una quiere ver expulsada a Satellizer, el otro tiene evidencia más que suficiente para exonerarla. En base a aquello, el resultado de dicho combate decidirá el destino de Satellizer L. Bridget en Genetics. Ahora fuera, todos. Las clases están por comenzar.

Finalmente Lenka y Kazuya se dirigen a sus respectivas clases mientras Yumi los ve irse. Después de que todos abandonan la sala, Margaret queda sola reflexionando en lo que acaba de ocurrir. Despues de varios minutos, toma el teléfono y hace una llamada.

-Sí, soy yo. Puedes comunicarme con Gengo Aoi?

(Varias horas después. Sector de detención.)

Satellizer se encuentra sentada en un rincón lamentando su suerte. Su fama de sádica y violenta finalmente le está cobrando factura. Aun cuando fue en defensa propia, todos los posibles testigos vieron las cosas como si fuese ella la agresora principal, y por ello la enviaron a detención.

No deja de pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Sus pensamientos giran en torno a Kazuya Aoi, quien de alguna manera esperaba hacerse su Limiter. Además, de alguna manera la presencia de ese chico se sentía diferente. Otro que está en esa misma categoría es aquel chico de ojos dorados que blande aquella espada colores aguamarina y blanco. Algo en su mirada le decía que era de alguien que peleaba por lo que es correcto y justo.

Entonces escuchó pasos. Eso hizo que levantase su mirada, solo para ver a Lenka entrando al mismo lugar donde a ella la tenían encerrada.

-Qué? Tú?

-Imagino que debes tener hambre.

Entonces, acerca una bolsa de papel entre los barrotes y los extiende en dirección a ella.

-Disculpa, pero no puedo extender más mi brazo.

Satellizer se levanta del suelo y se acerca para tomar aquella bolsa. Su contenido? Cinco Burguer Queen y una soda de dieta. Abre el envoltorio de una de esas hamburguesas y empieza a comer.

-Gracias... Este...

-Lenka. Utsugi Lenka.

-Como te dejaron entrar?

-Dejarme entrar?

-Te escabulliste?

-Era la única manera. Si, afuera está vigilado, pero no lo suficiente.

Entonces se genera un silencio incómodo.

-A qué vienes?

-Hoy se decide si permaneces en Genetics, o te expulsan definitivamente.

Satellizer abre los ojos de la impresión. Simplemente no esperaba escuchar eso.

-La superior Yumi Kim quiere hacer un ejemplo de ti, pero la hermana Margaret decidió que tu permanencia será el resultado de un combate que habrá hoy a las cuatro de la tarde.

-Quien... Quienes pelearán?

-La Sensei... Y yo.

Satellizer se ahoga con un trozo de pan al oír eso. Segundos después, logra calmarse.

-Estás Loco? Piensas ir contra una Number tú solo? Eso es Suicidio!

-No te preocupes. Estaré bien.

-No. No lo vas a estar. Una Number es demasiado. Mejor retírate. No lo valgo.

Satellizer, en un impulso impropio de ella agarra de una muñeca a Lenka, y entonces sin que se lo esperen, ocurre una resonancia. Satellizer empieza a ver pasajes de Lenka. De cómo tuvo vivir en un mundo hostil. Sobreviviendo cada día mientras elude monstruos que ni las peores pesadillas de todos en Genetics podrían imaginar. Tambien de como Lenka tuvo que presenciar el funeral de muchas personas, en especial su madre cuando solo tenía siete años... Como estos monstruos mataron a su familia y a todos sus conocidos, y de cómo su hermana antes de morir le dijo la verdad sobre su origen, y el por qué todos en su familia decidieron arriesgar su vida por el para convertirse en alguien capaz de enfrentar a aquellos monstruos que están asolando su mundo... un God Eater. Y como tal, se ve a sí mismo con su God-Arc enfrentando monstruos que se ven tan, e incluso más peligrosos que los propios Novas. Lenka, por su cuenta, empieza a ver pasajes de la vida de Satellizer... Eventos de como una mujer habla con hostilidad hacia ella y a su madre, de como ella le obligó a tragarse su orgullo con tal de permanecer en aquel lugar, de como un chico un poco más bajo que ella abusa tanto de forma física y psicológica como sexualmente de ella, de cómo su madre murió en el hospital debido a una enfermedad terminal y como esta antes de morir se disculpó por todo lo malo que le dijo en su estadía en aquel lugar y como en su lecho de muerte le dijo 'Por favor... Sé la más fuerte de todas... No te rindas ante nadie', y de cómo, en base a aquellas palabras ha sobrevivido infinidad de enfrentamientos tanto contra Novas de utilería como contra otras Pandoras en los denominados Carnavales. Finalmente la secuencia de recuerdos deja de bombardear las mentes de ambos.

Lenka, finalmente lo entiende todo.

-Hafefobia. - Fue la conclusión de Lenka. -Eso explica demasiadas cosas.

-Lenka... Tú...

-No te preocupes. Tú secreto muere conmigo... A menos que quieras lo contrario.

Unos pasos que resonaron desde afuera los sacaron de su conversación.

-Mocoso... Como lograste escabullirte!?

Ambos ven en dirección a Yumi, quien hace ingreso a los calabozos. Satellizer, se ve preocupada, pero Lenka le sonríe.

-Solo cubre tú ojos.- Le dijo en un susurro a Satellizer.

Satellizer asiente y retrocede hasta quedar en el muro. Yumi usa Accel para llegar a Lenka, atraparlo y arrinconarlo en contra de un muro.

-Mocoso estúpido. No te creas especial solo porque eres más fuerte que un Limiter. Para que te hagas una idea, nosotras las Pandoras, con nuestros estigmas nos volvemos mucho más fuertes de no normal. Nuestros sentidos se optimizan para mejor rendimiento en combate.

-Eso incluye tús ojos?

-Qué?

El sonido de algo de metal caer en el suelo resuena en el lugar. Yumi mira de reojo al suelo, solo para ver algo como una...

-UNA GRANADA!?

Entonces la granada explota iluminando el lugar y cegando a Yumi, quien se llevó ambas manos a los ojos.

-ARGHHH! MIS OJOS!

Satellizer, quien había sido advertida, cubrió sus ojos a tiempo. Cuando Yumi recuperó su visión, notó que Lenka ya no estaba en la sala. Satellizer, como muy pocas veces, se permitió sonreír.

-No te rías. Para el final del día, no solo estarás expulsada. Tu amiguito rogará que lo mate!

-Lo dudo muchísimo. Tú solo eres una sobreviviente a un choque Nova. El, por su cuenta, lleva toda su vida peleando contra monstruos peores que los Nova, y sí, mi dinero está con él.

Yumi se retira del lugar furiosa. Satellizer, en cambio, vuelve a sentarse en su rincón. Al terminarse una segunda hamburguesa, ve un objeto cubierto en una bolsa de plástica. Al quitarlo de la misma, ve un teléfono móvil, y al encenderlo, ve que este se encuentra configurado para transmitir el enfrentamiento.

(End chapter 4)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: God Eater y Freezing! pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 5: El futuro de Satellizer, parte 2

(Sala de entrenamientos...)

Luego de dejarle comida a Satellizer, y tras obtener una hamburguesa para él, Lenka está en la sala de entrenamiento, preparándose mentalmente para lo que se avecina.

-No puedo creer el lio en que me metí. De estar acá Amamiya-Taicho ya me estaría regañando.

Vuelve su atención a su God-Arc la cual se encuentra en modo Blaster, y empieza a hacerle un chequeo a las ranuras de municiones. Luego, revisa su cinturón de utilidades, notando que le quedan solo cuatro granadas de luz, cinco packs de botiquín, cinco reservas de munición Oráculo para su God-Arc y un objeto cilíndrico negro con detalles amarillos en sus bordes.

Finalmente, transforma su God Arc en modo Espada, y tras presionar un botón en la misma se despliega el escudo. Suelta el botón y vuelve a pulsarlo dos veces más para así asegurarse de que el mismo funciona sin problemas. Carga el Arc en su espalda y sale en dirección al estadio.

(Ala médica.)

Por su parte, Elize y Yumi se encuentran checando los estigmas y otras cosas de esta última.

-Entonces, irás en contra de aquel mocoso?

-No me importa si es de otro mundo, o qué. Desafío mi autoridad frente a la hermana Margaret, y me hizo ver como una estúpida en la ratonera frente a . Voy a aplastarlo.

-Será mejor que vayas con cuidado. Ya vi registros de sus entrenamientos, y ese chico es cualquier cosa, menos un debilucho.

-Tal vez, pero no por eso dejaré que se salga con la suya.

-Buena suerte entonces.

Sin decir más palabras, Yumi abandona el ala médica.

(Media hora después. Estadio.)

Tanto Lenka como Yumi están en medio del mismo. En las gradas, tanto Pandoras como Limiters se encuentran observando. Margaret Linden, desde la sala de comandos, observa a la distancia.

Entre los espectadores de las gradas, Kazuya, Kaho y Arthur están entre los espectadores.

-No puede ser. Lenka es un estúpido. Lo van a matar.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso.

-Ganessa?

-Enfrenté a Lenka dos veces. Y te puedo decir de primera fuente que ese tipo es definitivamente mucho más de lo que aparenta. Lo que no me cuadra es el por qué va a enfrentar a una Number.

-Por la permanencia de Satellizer en Genetics. - responde Kazuya.

-Que dices?

-Satellizer?

-En la mañana Lenka y yo fuimos con la hermana Margaret a entregar pruebas para que la liberen, pero Yumi-senpai está decidida a que la expulsen. Lenka al parecer no está contento con ello y decidió hacerle frente.

-Kazuya, dime... Para que Yumi-Senpai haya decidido llegar tan lejos... Utilizó Lenka esa espada y la puso en una situación de vida o muerte?

-Co... Como lo sabes?

-Fue así como me derrotó por completo la segunda vez. Aun siendo un hombre, mientras tenga esa espada, él es sinónimo de problemas.

Finalmente, los altavoces se activan.

-Buenas tardes estudiantes de Genetics. Para los efectos prácticos, y para que estén al tanto, el combate que presenciarán a continuación será para definir demasiadas cosas, entre ellas, el rango que el joven de segundo año, Lenka Utsugi tendrá al final del día. Tal vez todos acá conozcan las reglas, pero por cualquier eventualidad, acá van. Primero, todo tipo de táctica está permitida, excepto matar al oponente o provocarle un daño permanente. El combate terminará cuando uno de los combatientes no pueda continuar debido a rendición, quedar inconsciente, o intervención de algún tercero. Finalmente, y esto va para Lenka. Recuerda que esto no es solo un combate de supervivencia. El futuro de la Pandora Satellizer está en tus manos.

Los murmullos entre los estudiantes no se hacen esperar. Entonces, de alguna manera, la gran mayoría empiezan a apoyar a la Number, debido a que es la oportunidad para acabar con la estadía de Satellizer en Genetics.

-Niño. Esta es tu última oportunidad. Retírate ahora. A diferencia de Satellizer, tienes futuro.

Ante dichas palabras, Lenka simplemente empuña su God Arc y se pone en posición de combate. Yumi, por su parte, invoca su Volt-Weapon.

-Muy bien crio. ES TÚ FUNERAL!

Espada y Naginata chocan e impactan. Si bien, ambos poseen fuerza suficiente, ninguno logra hacer ceder al otro.

-Debo admitirlo, niño. Tienes fuerza.

-Tú tampoco te queda atrás.

Se alejan rápidamente de entre si y vuelven a chocar armas y el forcejeo empieza.

-Cede muchacho. Soy demasiado para ti.

-Esto recién empieza.

Lenka deja de forcejear e inmediatamente pasa rodando por el suelo para quedar detrás de Yumi. Esta, al darse cuenta, se gira e intenta atacar nuevamente a Lenka, pero se queda paralizada al ver como esa arma se convierte en un cañón.

-Que demo...!?

Inmediatamente empieza a retroceder debido a la ráfaga de disparos que empieza a soltar. Estos fallan, pero al impactar en el suelo o los alrededores, crean cúpulas de hielo macizo.

-Balas congelantes?

Yumi mira sorprendida, Entonces, ve otro disparo ir en dirección a ella, pero no alcanza a evadirlo del todo, ya que su pierna derecha recibe parte del impacto, la cual le da una sacudida de frio en su pierna.

En la galería, los estudiantes no creen lo que están viendo. Primero ven como ambos están igualados en fuerza bruta, y de como un combate a mano armada pasó en cosa de un segundo a uno de disparos por parte del chico. No solo eso, sino que una de sus balas logró herir levemente a una Number.

-Ese chico definitivamente está a otro nivel. - dijo Cleo, interesada en lo que va del combate

-Lástima que está del lado de la Reina intocable. Definitivamente sería un gran activo en el grupo. - le siguió la Loli legal del grupo.

-Por cierto, Attia, conseguiste lo que te pedí? - Preguntó Arnett

-En ello. Es un poco difícil conseguir esa información, pero lo más probable es que para mañana te la tenga.

-Eso espero. Esa información podría hacer una gran diferencia.

No muy lejos, el grupo de Kazuya también esta impresionado por lo que ve.

-Qué clase de Volt-Weapon es esa? - Kaho no sale de su impresión.

-No lo creo. Cuando lo enfrenté, no mostró ese nivel. Acaso se estaba conteniendo? - Ganessa estaba igual de sorprendida.

-Recuerdo haber visto que esa cosa lanzaba ráfagas de fuego mientras el escudo estaba desplegado, pero no sabía que podía convertirse en un arma de fuego propiamente tal.- reconoce Kazuya.

-De principio creí que la pelea era de Yumi-senpai, pero luego de esto, empiezo a tener mis dudas. - finalmente dijo Arthur.

En la sala de comandos, Margaret Linden está viendo tranquilamente el combate. Decir que esta impresionada es poco. Una cosa fue ver las simulaciones. Pero ver al chico en acción es otra cosa completamente distinta. Tras haber congelado la pierna de Yumi, se vio a Lenka activar algún comando en su arma porque de inmediato empezó a disparar balas al parecer, hechas de electricidad. De principio le pareció extraño no ver a Yumi utilizar Accel o alguna técnica de velocidad superior. Es entonces cuando la puerta se abre y Chiffon Fairchild en compañía de Ticy Phenyl entran.

-Lamentamos la tardanza, directora. Yumi-Senpai ya terminó su combate? - Chiffon dijo bastante despreocupada, como esperando que Lenka no durase más.

-Por el contrario Chiffon. Esto se ha vuelto interesante. De alguna manera el joven Utsugi ha conseguido herir a Yumi, y dicha herida no le permite utilizar Accel ni movimientos similares, forzándola a ser más directa en el combate.

-Yumi-senpai herida? - preguntó Chiffon sorprendida. -Es una broma, verdad?

-Solo ven y mira por ti misma.

Entonces, en el combate, Lenka vuelve a trasformar su Arc en espada. Durante el combate, los movimientos de Lenka se vuelven ligeramente más lentos, pero tanto la precisión como su efectividad se notan. Yumi al verse alejada se da cuenta que Lenka no es un tipo normal. En combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Yumi tiene fuerza como para derribarlo, creyendo que quizá solo invocando aquel monstruo dentro de esa espada podría ponerla en apuros, pero cuando se dio cuenta que esa espada se transformó en un arma de fuego, y tuvo que empezar a mantener distancia para evitar los ataques. Unos diez disparos después, Lenka saca algo de su cinturón de utilidades, lo coloca en su Arc, activa un comando y finalmente transforma esa arma a su forma de espada.

-Mocoso engreído.

El choque de armas vuelve a producirse, solo que en esta ocasión los ataques de Yumi repentinamente empezaron a ganar velocidad. La suficiente como para pasar por encima de las defensas de Lenka y cortar su torso, aunque solo pudo cortar tela en vez de carne. Lenka se dio cuenta de aquello y se alejó lo suficiente para tomar distancia, pero un segundo después, Yumi empieza a lanzar diversos golpes, de los cuales uno de ellos alcanzó su hombro y brazo izquierdo además de su costado derecho. Afortunadamente, todos superficiales.

-Maldita sea... Solo quédate quieto y muere...

La mente de Lenka empieza a divagar brevemente en misiones pasadas. Entonces, recuerda las palabras que Lindow le dijo en casa hace bastante tiempo atrás.

-Morir? Supongo que estas de broma, Yumi-senpai. Mi escuadrón solo tiene tres reglas a seguir.

Lenka clava su espada en el suelo mientras se quita la camisa, rasgándola y cubriendo con esta su brazo izquierdo. Las chicas se sonrojaron ligeramente al ver un cuerpo, si bien no está trabajado como el de un sujeto musculoso, por lo menos se puede decir que mantiene su forma. Lo que si llama la atención, son las diversas cicatrices que tiene en su estómago, espalda, hombro izquierdo, todo eso mientras un extraño brillo naranja empieza a aparecer, justo desde donde está ubicado su brazalete. Después de vendar su brazo, vuelve a tomar su God-Arc.

-Regla número uno... No morir...

El Arc de Lenka vuelve a convertirse en un Blaster.

-Regla número dos. Si el enemigo es demasiado fuerte...

Apunta en dirección al cielo e inmediatamente lanza dos disparos al aire. Todos miran esto sin entender.

-...Crea una distracción, y ponte a cubierto.

Aquellos disparos explotan en el aire creando pequeñas balas que empiezan a caer cual fragmentos de meteorito en la arena. Yumi, al darse cuenta, se aleja, pero la ráfaga de proyectiles es demasiado para evadir, por lo que se cubre con sus manos, en un intento inútil de que ninguno de esos proyectiles le impacte. Por fortuna para ella, ninguna bala impactó sobre ella.

Margaret y Chiffon, desde su ubicación están a la expectativa. Aquella lluvia de balas no era algo que esperaban.

-Ese chico definitivamente es una caja de sorpresas. - Tuvo que reconocer Margaret.

-Crees que... - Ticy iba a preguntar, pero es interrumpida.

-Ambos están bien.- concluyó Chiffon. - La pregunta es... Quien hará el siguiente movimiento?

Lejos, el grupo de Kazuya tampoco puede salir de su impresión. Cada vez que el combate avanza, más sorpresas salen a la luz.

-Ese chico... -Arthur mira asombrado lo que está ocurriendo. -tanto poder en sus manos...

-Tiene que serlo. - Responde Kazuya. -Dice venir de un sitio donde la guerra es constante. Ahora ya no me sorprende tanto que sea tan fuerte.

De vuelta en la zona de guerra, Yumi abre sus ojos, solo para ver una nube de humo a su alrededor. Entonces trata de escuchar donde puede estar el mocoso.

-Maldita sea... No tiene sentido... Es imposible que esa clase de proyectiles sea reales, pero casi...

-Regla número tres. Espera la oportunidad y aplasta al enemigo!

Desde afuera, todos veían tanto en el escenario como desde la pantalla grande aquella nube de humo, solo para ver saliendo a Yumi bastante asustada, seguida de Lenka, quien va en dirección a ella, con la función 'Devorar' activa en su dirección, aunque dicho ataque falla porque quedó corto de alcance.

Si el shock inicial por la transformación de esa espada en arma de fuego fue impactante, y luego esas balas que formaron meteoritos fue peor, esto definitivamente rompió las defensas mentales de todos los espectadores. Una cosa es ver un arma que cambia de formas, pero enterarse que la misma tiene un monstruo vivo dentro... Los que creían ciegamente que Yumi tenía el triunfo asegurado, tras esa demostración de poder, ya tienen serias dudas sobre cómo va a terminar esto.

-Ese monstruo otra vez... Como es posible?

-Armamento clasificado de la rama de extremo oriente, Fenrir.

Yumi, al verse superada, decide activar el Modo Pandora y atacar con todo, cosa que Lenka sin importar lo que haga, solo puede defenderse, sin posibilidad de un contraataque. Casi un minuto de ataques después, Yumi logra asestar una patada en el estómago de Lenka e incapacitarlo brevemente, pero este se vuelve a levantar.

-En verdad estas dispuesto a llegar tan lejos, solo por salvarla?

-Considerando los hechos, y del por qué buscas expulsarla, lo haría por Satellizer, o por cualquiera que estuviese en su lugar ahora mismo si estuviese sufriendo una injusticia.

-Ya veo. Un maldito héroe... Es una pena para ti que en modo Pandora mis heridas estén sanando gradualmente, en especial mi pierna derecha. Ahora terminaré con esto.

La velocidad de Yumi se vuelve abrumadora, pero Lenka solo se limita a observar detenidamente, hasta que finalmente decide impulsarse hacia arriba en un salto, evitando a duras penas el ataque, pero en ese salto, activa la devoración de su God-Arc, logrando impactar en su brazo derecho, y con la fuerza del impulso, consigue levantar a Yumi, y enviarla a un muro cercano, soltando la mordida de su God-Arc, y desactivando el modo Pandora de Yumi.

-Esa cosa... De no ser por la protección del modo Pandora, esa cosa se habría hecho un festín con mi brazo.

Entonces ve a Lenka avanzar a paso lento en su dirección. La nula movilidad de su brazo y el hecho de haber perdido algo de sangre por la 'mordida' le ha jugado en contra.

-Maldita sea... Ese mocoso va a matarme...

Finalmente queda a dos metros de la ubicación de donde esta Yumi. Simplemente la queda viendo mientras apunta su Arc en modo espada en dirección a su cara.

-Tienes algo que decir?

La mirada en Lenka sobre Yumi lo dijo todo.

-Yo... abandono.

El sonido de una bocina anuncia el final del combate, mientras la pantalla gigante anuncia el final de la pelea.

-Finalmente, tenemos un ganador- se escucha la voz de la hermana Margaret desde los altavoces. -Y su nombre es Lenka Utsugi... El Devorador de Dioses.

La multitud estaba que no se lo creía. Un chico de la edad de ellos logró, no solo sobrevivir un encuentro con una Number, sino que también la derrotó.

-Como resultado de esto, Lenka Utsugi, actualmente está ingresando al Top 10 de las mejores Pandoras de Genetics, quedando en el puesto número ocho, debajo de la Guardiana del Orden, Ingrid Bernstein. Además de ello, se cumplirá con todo lo pactado antes del combate.

Inicialmente Kazuya, Kaho y Arthur son los primeros en aplaudir. Luego, a lo lejos, Arnett inicia lo propio seguido de Cleo, y así, sucesivamente Pandoras y Limiters empiezan a sumarse.

En la sala de Control, Margaret suspira aliviada al ver que el asunto no pasó a mayores. Chiffon está viendo al escenario, como si estuviese inconforme con el resultado.

(Tres horas después... Sector de detención.)

Luego de aquella batalla, Yumi se dirigió al ala médica a sanar sus heridas. Pequeñas heridas de lo que aparentemente pueden ser dientes cubren brazo y hombro derechos. Sigue agradeciendo el modo Pandora, porque de lo contrario hubiese sido peor. Luego, y a regañadientes, tuvo que cumplir con su parte y se dirigió a la celda de Satellizer. Esta se encuentra sentada en un rincón con una sonrisa en el rostro, con un celular en mano.

-Por qué la sonrisa, L. Bridget? Y como fue que obtuviste eso?

-Relájese. No vaya a masticar más de lo que pueda devorar.

Yumi notó la burla en la elección de palabras de Satellizer, pero al saber que por órdenes de Linden no puede tocarla, lo deja pasar.

-Satellizer...

Ambas mujeres se quedan viendo, pero tras un minuto de miradas que podrían matar, Yumi decide ceder.

-Olvídalo. Solo, piérdete.

Yumi se dirige en dirección a su oficina mientras Satellizer se va. En sus interiores, Yumi quería obligar a la rubia a mantenerse lejos de Kazuya, pero al recordar que él y Lenka son amigos, y este último, según lo dicho por Chiffon, y por lo que le dijo el mismo en la mañana, decidió dejarlo estar. No pretende arriesgarse a un nuevo combate, y menos sabiendo que ese chico tiene lo necesario para respaldar sus palabras.

Satellizer, por su cuenta, decide abandonar el lugar. Afuera, se da el lujo de respirar aire fresco. Ya afuera, Lenka se encuentra esperando. Este se encuentra cargando su God Arc en su espalda mientras lleva una bolsa de papel. Finalmente, ambos se acercan.

-Tienes unos minutos?

(Dormitorio de las de Tercero.)

Una pelirroja se encuentra contemplando una fotografía. Junto a ella, una chica de cabellos plateados, atados en coletas está hablando con ella.

-Que quieres... exactamente? - preguntó la pelirroja.

-Oh cielos, que frialdad. Acaso no puedo venir a visitarte?

-Si no tienes nada importante que decir, por favor, ten la amabilidad de retirarte. Tuve que lidiar con un Nova Tipo R en el simulador de entrenamiento, y eso me dejó exhausta.

-Sobre eso... Necesito tu ayuda con una problemática de segundo...

Eso cobró la atención de la pelirroja.

-Eh? De quien hablas?

-De quien hablo? Pues de quien más. De Satellizer L. Bridget. Ella atacó a una compañera de tercero.

-Dijiste... Que era de segundo?

(End Chapter 5)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: God Eater y Freezing! pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 6: El Guardián del Orden.

(Afueras del sector de detención.)

Tras el incidente de Lenka y una de las Numbers, finalmente la hermana Margaret accede a dejar libre a Satellizer. Yumi se ve tentada de amenazar a Satellizer sobre no acercarse a Kazuya, pero tras recordar lo que le hizo Lenka, y la declaración que hizo al enfrentarla directamente, decide dejarla ir por la paz. Afuera, Lenka estaba esperando, cosa que la sorprendió. Curiosamente, se encuentra cargando su God-Arc en su espalda mientras en su brazo derecho lleva una bolsa de papel. Ambos decidieron acortar distancia el uno del otro.

-Tienes un minuto?

Inmediatamente tras esas palabras, le extiende una bolsa con 3 hamburguesas. Algo dudosa, Satellizer acepta.

-Gracias. Puedo saber por qué me estabas esperando?

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-No sé por qué debería escucharte. Es más. Apenas y te conozco, pero aun así estás haciendo demasiado por mí.

-Lo sé... Es solo que vi en tus ojos, y tras ver tus recuerdos, además del como terminaste ahí dentro, simplemente no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

-Tú...

-Solo menciono lo que veo. Sé que lo que vi apenas y es solo la punta del iceberg, y no es como que quieras decirle algo a un desconocido. Es solo... Simplemente no puedo estar quieto soportando injusticias. La última vez que me pasó algo como esto yo y mis amigos perdimos a alguien que era importante para nosotros. Simplemente no quiero que la historia se repita.

Al ver aquella respuesta sincera, Satellizer se permite sonreír genuinamente.

-Puedes llamarme Satella. Sé que mi nombre a ratos es demasiado largo como para recordar.

-Gracias por ese honor.

Entonces ambos empiezan a caminar en dirección a los dormitorios, pero no alcanzan a alejarse más de cien metros cuando aparece otra chica en medio del camino de ambos.

-Eres Satellizer L. Bridget?

Lenka y Satellizer se quedan viendo a la aparecida, quien resulta ser una pelirroja de cabello largo y suelto, ojos verde azulados. Por algún motivo, la mirada de esta chica solo grita problemas. Lenka notó el nerviosismo de Satellizer, motivo por el cual la desconfianza hacia aquella pelirroja empezó a aumentar.

-Quién eres?

-'Quién eres?' Oh. Que descortés. Culpa mía por no presentarme. Soy Ingrid Bernstein, de tercer año.

Entonces, mientras extiende la mano a modo de saludo, la mirada de Ingrid, endurece.

-Soy tú superior. Así que más te vale no rechazar el apretón de manos.

Satellizer decide regresarle la mirada.

-Ya veo. Así que los de tercero en verdad buscan protegerse entre ellos. No veo la necesidad de un saludo. Acaso vienes es a vengar a la perdedora de tu compañera? Si es así... SOLO DILO!

Inmediatamente Satellizer amenaza con su Volt-Weapon en la cara de Ingrid, pero esta no se inmuta. Inesperadamente, Lenka, quien estaba observando todo, decide apoyar a Satellizer y hace lo propio con su God-Arc.

-Me doy cuenta que ustedes las de tercero no se rinden tan fácil. Se lo escuché a Chiffon y te diré lo mismo que a ella. Si veo cualquier tipo de agresión contra Satellizer, ya sea directa o indirecta, no te creas ni por un segundo que me quedaré quieto sin hacer nada... Y no me salgas con la patraña de que para eso están las reglas. Estas deben ser para proteger a tus compañeros. No para pasarlos a llevar por encima, que es lo que al parecer tú y las demás quieren hacer.

Para sus adentros, Ingrid estaba ardiendo en furia por lo que le dijo Lenka, pero no lo demostró.

Ingrid, separa primero la hoja de Satellizer de su cara y luego hace lo mismo con la de Lenka, pero apenas toca la God-Arc, siente que una especie de monstruo se dispone a atacarla, así que retrocede rápidamente haciendo algo de distancia. Vuelve a centrar la atención en Lenka, pero ve que este aún sigue quieto con su espada en alto.

-'Que... Qué fue eso?'- Los pensamientos de Ingrid iban a mil por hora mientras su pulso aceleró repentinamente y algunas gotas de sudor cruzaban su cara. -'Por un segundo sentí que un monstruo saltaría de la nada y me comería... Qué demonios es este tipo?'

Lenka, solo mira de forma analítica a Ingrid, ya que se imagina el porqué de su reacción. Satellizer se fijó tanto en la reacción nerviosa de Ingrid como en la mirada seria que Lenka le estaba dedicando.

No supo cómo describirlo en ese momento, pero algo en su interior le dijo que este chico puede ser alguien en quien confiar.

Ingrid, Sabiendo que lo más probable es que todo esto se salga de control, se voltea con intención de irse.

-No es necesario acelerar las cosas. Les daré 24 horas para prepararse. Satellizer, más te vale conseguir un Limiter. Quiero que nuestro combate sea según las reglas, y solo para aclarar, yo no soy una debilucha como Miyabi y mi Limiter tampoco es como sus princesos, así que más te vale prepararte... En cuanto a tu amigo... Nunca te presentaste. Quien, y Qué Eres?

-Lenka Utsugi... God Eater, y Comandante de la primera unidad antes de mi transferencia forzada a Genetics. En cuanto al combate, recuerda que en el campo de batalla, Novas u otros no creo que respeten tus reglas. Allá afuera, es la ley del más fuerte y el más listo.

La expresión de Ingrid ligeramente se vuelve seria, pero decide ignorar lo dicho por Lenka y se retira del lugar. Minutos después, Satellizer se gira en dirección a Lenka.

-Era esto lo que buscabas decirme.

-No en esta manera, pero sí. No me gusta mucho esta política que tienen las de tercero, y lo más seguro es que recurrirán a cualquier truco sucio con el único fin de sacarte de circulación.

Satellizer se decide a mirar detenidamente a Lenka. Ahora que lo observaba con más calma, era Obvio que no es como el promedio de los Limiters, o incluso varias Pandoras. La forma en que atacó a Ganessa cuando lo conoció, la transmisión del incidente horas después donde la humilló nuevamente, y ahora, la forma en que le hizo frente a Ingrid, sin mencionar lo que ocurrió con Yumi Kim...

-Lenka... Jamás en mi vida he aceptado ayuda, y ahora no será la excepción, pero con verte me doy cuenta que vas a ir por tu cuenta. Ve con cuidado.

Dicha esas palabras, Satellizer se va. Lenka, solo la ve alejarse antes de mirar la dirección donde anteriormente Ingrid. Finalmente carga su Arc en su espalda y cada quien se dirige a sus dormitorios.

Entre las sombras, Kaho Higari escuchó toda la conversación entre Satellizer, Lenka e Ingrid. Tras hacer una revisión en su Tablet, se horroriza por lo que ve y se dirige inmediatamente a avisarle a Kazuya de lo que probablemente ocurrirá.

(Diez minutos después... Dormitorio de chicos.)

Lenka, al llegar al edificio, ve a Kazuya salir a gran velocidad. No supo el por qué, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Ya en su habitación, guarda su God-Arc en el cofre, pero antes de cerrarlo, golpean la puerta de su habitación. Al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con una pelirroja ya conocida.

-Tienes unos minutos?

-Acabo de llegar, pero si quieres, puedes pasar.

Arnett accede. Una vez dentro, Lenka le ofrece un vaso con agua, pero ella declina.

-Puedo ayudarte con algo en especial?

-No debería meterme en tu vida personal, pero que se supone que son tú y la Reina Intocable?

-'Reina intocable?' Ah; te refieres a Satellizer?

-Esa chica es peligrosa. Deberías mantenerte alejado de ella. Sé que eres fuerte, pero...

-Que conveniente. No es como si otra de ustedes no hubiese venido a mí con el mismo chisme.

-En verdad crees que hablaría sin pruebas?

Entonces le entrega un Tablet con información sobre un incidente con un chico de nombre Levon Brooks, una Pandora de nombre Cassie Lockheart y Satellizer L. Bridget. El informe es redactado alguien de nombre Milena Marius, pero lo que llama la atención son algunos detalles... Ella estaba en 1ro antes de su expulsión, traslado, y que se haya visto forzada a repetir primer.

-Interesante. No sabía que la habían obligado a repetir primero. De no ser por ese detalle, estaría a la par con ustedes las de tercero.

-Eh?

-Hace pocas horas estuve hablando con ella, y tanto su mirada como algunos de sus gestos me dicen que debió pasar un infierno. Es como si ser Pandora es lo único que le queda, pero eso no puedo saberlo del todo a menos que me lo confirme o descarte. Además, desde que llegué, solo he visto ataques injustificados a su persona, y lo poco que he visto de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, poco ha hecho por evitar los conflictos, y solo veo como usan las supuestas reglas para atropellarla.

-Entonces estas dispuesto a ayudarla a tal punto de echarte varios enemigos encima? Supongo que las palabras serán inútiles.

-No sería la primera vez que voy contra los altos mandos por las mismas razones. Solo que no esperaba ir contra una profesora demasiado pronto.

La forma en que dijo esas palabras le hizo darse cuenta que el chico no bromeaba.

-Por cierto, solo tengo una pregunta.

-Qué clase de pregunta?

Arnett estaba curiosa sobre lo que necesitaba saber, pero lo que le pidió Lenka, estaba fuera de todo lo esperado.

-que tanto conoces a Ingrid Bernstein, y por qué parece tan obsesionada con las reglas?

(Una hora después... Dormitorio de chicas...)

Ingrid se encuentra mirando la Luna desde su habitación. Recordando eventos pasados, deja la taza de café que tiene en manos en una mesa cercana y se acerca a la ventana.

-Un lugar donde las Pandoras se reúnen aquí en esta base militar, y en toda armada se debe respetar el rango jerárquico de los camaradas. Que piensas sobre ese principio... Satellizer L. Bridget?

Entonces, en la puerta de entrada, Satellizer hace ingreso al lugar.

-Si uno quiere luchar sin la interferencia de un Limiter, hay que aprovechar cuando este se encuentra ausente. Es mi principio hacia una lucha.

-Eso es lo que piensas?

Entonces un estruendo se escucha en gran parte del edificio, ya sea despertando a algunas Pandoras o distrayéndolas de cualquier cosa que estén haciendo.

-No tengas una mala idea sobre mí, Satellizer. Todo lo que dije fue que lucharía con mi Limiter porque así las reglas lo dicen.

Con su brazo derecho, Ingrid tiene agarrada del cuello a Satellizer, y con fuerza monstruosa, destrozó el muro de su habitación, colocándola cerca de caer al vacío.

-No te creas ni por un segundo que sin el estoy indefensa! Ahora... Debería aplastar tu cuello con mi ma-

Como acto reflejo, Satellizer patea la cara de Ingrid, obligando a soltarla mientras cae hasta llegar al suelo. Ingrid, tras soltarla, se lleva una mano al labio para ver sangre del mismo. Inmediatamente llama a sus Volt-Weapon las cuales son 2 Tonfas con cuchillas en sus costados.

-Ahora, Satellizer... Muéstrame Ese Poder Del Que Tantos Me Hablan!

Inmediatamente ataca con una andana de golpes. Satellizer evade tantos golpes como puede, pero debido a la velocidad de ataques de Ingrid, se le hace complicado iniciar un contraataque. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta que choca con un muro, y si bien, evade el golpe que va en dirección a su cara, este es suficientemente fuerte como para destruir el muro detrás de ella.

(No muy lejos... Un par de minutos antes...)

Kazuya se encuentra apoyado en un árbol contemplando la luna.

(Flashback... Un par de horas antes... Habitación de Satellizer.)

-Por qué estás aquí?

-Quería escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta que te hice en la mañana.

Satellizer se ve ligeramente sorprendida.

-Por favor, hazme tu Limiter.

-...No necesito uno.

-Lo he hecho bien por mi cuenta hasta ahora. No necesito la ayuda de ningún hombre.

-Pero necesitas la ayuda de uno para mañana! Ya sé que lucharás contra un superior mañana. Como pretendes sobrevivir sin ayuda de uno? Por mi culpa tienes problemas con los superiores! Por favor, déjame pelear a tú lado!

(Fin Flashback.)

Luego de eso, Satellizer no solo lo rechazó, sino que también le gritó de forma tal que consiguió ahuyentarlo. Ahora, ya en aquel árbol se pone a pensar en todo lo ocurrido mientras contempla la luna.

-Problemas, Kazuya?

Kazuya se voltea en dirección del sonido, para ver a Lenka en su uniforme estándar de Genetics mientras carga su Cofre con su God-Arc dentro.

-Ya debes saber que Satellizer-Senpai va a enfrentar a una de las superiores.

-Estuve ahí cuando la amenazaron. Ahora me dirijo a Hablar con Ingrid. Hay algo que necesito aclarar con ella antes de mañana.

-Estas seguro Lenka?

-Tiene que ver con algo que pasó el año pasado. Si lo que ocurrió es lo que creo, entonces...

Entonces el sonido de lo que parece una explosión llega a los oídos de ambos.

-Eso viene del dormitorio de las de tercero...

-No puede ser... Satellizer!

Entonces ambos corren en dirección a los dormitorios.

(De vuelta con Satellizer e Ingrid.)

El ataque de Ingrid en Satellizer continúa. Satellizer usa su Nova Blood para bloquear el embate de Ingrid, pero los continuos ataques de esta terminan por destrozar su Volt-Weapon. Acto seguido, de una patada al estómago la eleva a los aires, para iniciar un ataque aéreo.

Finalmente, logra sacar un contraataque y aleja a Ingrid.

-Qué pasa? Por qué no accedes al modo Pandora? Acaso confiscaron tus chips de transformación? Triste. Sin ellos, no podrás vencerme.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Ingrid acorta distancia y con un golpe de revés, envía a Satellizer contra el techo del complejo. Sin que lo noten, Kazuya y Lenka llegan al lugar y ven a Satellizer derrotada mientras Ingrid solo la mira con ira contenida.

-Satellizer... No te vas a dar por vencida? Baja aquí. No puedes decidir cuándo termina esta pelea.

En los dormitorios, muchas Pandoras están conmocionadas por lo que va siendo el combate. Satellizer entonces entiende que técnicas normales son más que insuficientes para enfrentar a alguien como Ingrid. Entonces, decide ir a niveles superiores, entonces, desaparece de donde está.

-Accel? Nada mal para alguien de segundo.

Entonces, Satellizer reaparece a poca distancia y ataca directamente a Ingrid, pero esta con un movimiento de su brazo izquierdo no solo detiene el ataque de Satellizer, sino que también destruye nuevamente su Volt-Weapon.

-Impresionante... Pero inútil. Solo velocidad es insuficiente. Necesitas dividir el sonido para confundir a tus enemigos y así te perderán el rastro. Y el ataque debe venir mínimo de dos direcciones diferentes para ser efectivo. Contra los Novas puede ser más que suficiente para terminar un asalto, pero contra otras Pandoras... Ya sean de tercero, o graduadas es completamente inútil. Cualquiera de grado superior es capaz de utilizar Accel!

Inmediatamente Ingrid ataca con Tempest Turn atacando desde múltiples direcciones, sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de contraatacar a Satellizer, pero esta no tiene ninguna oportunidad de contraatacar, cayendo a tierra derrotada.

-Ni siquiera tuve que traer a mi Limiter. No has quedado inconsciente, o si?

Entonces llega hasta donde esta Satellizer y destroza su vestido, exponiendo su espalda.

-Te has revelado contra tus superiores. Por ello, tus estigmas serán...

Pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, el sonido de una explosión la alertó, Al girarse, ve una bola de fuego ir en su dirección a gran velocidad, por lo que debe alejarse rápidamente para evitar el impacto. Si bien logra evadir aquella bola de fuego, esta al impactar el suelo provoca una explosión el doble de grande de la que ella provocó al destruir el muro anteriormente.

-Qué demonios...?

-Te dije que si atacas a Satellizer, tendras que tratar también conmigo!

Lenka, a la distancia junto con Kazuya decidieron aparecer para proteger a Satellizer. Kazuya, aun tras haber visto la batalla contra Yumi, no para de sorprenderse cada vez que ve la God-Arc en acción.

Ingrid finalmente los ve a ambos, pero centra su atención en Lenka, quien está armado con un cañón.

-Un momento... Un cañón? De donde...?

Entonces Lenka levanta su arma sobre su cabeza y esta, segundos después se expande y contrae hasta convertirse en aquella espada gigante con la que lo había visto anteriormente. Entonces recuerda las transmisiones de TV de la academia donde anunciaron que un chico se unió al Ranking top 10 de Pandoras tras vencer a un instructor.

Cabello oscuro, ojos dorados, brazalete rojo en su brazo derecho, espada casi tan grande como su portador... Si, la descripción ahora le calza perfecto.

El mismo tipo que venció a una Number en un combate de exhibición durante la tarde.

-Tú...

-Ingrid-Senpai!

-Leo?

Entonces un chico llega a escena. Ingrid lo identifica como Leo Bernard, su Limiter. Su atención regresa en dirección de Satellizer y los otros dos chicos, quienes ayudan a la aludida a levantarse.

-Cuesta creer que te has conseguido no solo un Limiter, sino que también a otro tipo más para ayudarte. Pero no importa. Has osado romper las reglas. Te castigaré y utilizaré de ejemplo para todas las personas que quieran ser como tú.

-Esto solo confirma que eres el tipo de personas que detesto. Utilizar las reglas para pisotear a los demás. Definitivamente es tiempo de que alguien te baje de esa nube.

-Tú...

Ingrid inmediatamente utiliza Tempest Turn y ataca a Lenka, pero este inmediatamente se voltea y consigue un ataque horizontal, forzando a Ingrid a alejarse, solo para notar que Lenka está encima de ella atacando desde arriba. Si bien, utiliza solo un brazo para detener el ataque de Lenka, el cual considera que es débil, se termina arrepintiendo de su decisión, debido a la fuerza que lleva dicho ataque. Tras el choque inicial, rápidamente se aleja hasta quedar al lado de su Limiter.

-Senpai?

-Este tipo es diferente... Posee tanta fuerza como Ticy, sino que más.

-E-Estas bromeando, verdad?

-De principio dudaba que lo que dijeron sobre el derrotando a un instructor fuese verdad, pero ahora que sentí el golpe, no tengo dudas.

En respuesta, levanta el brazo con el que bloqueo el ataque, el cual muestra que su Volt-Weapon tiene varias grietas y fisuras. Entonces Leo comprende que el tipo enfrente de ellos es en definitiva mucho más de lo que aparenta.

Lenka está atento a los movimientos de Ingrid y Leo. Kazuya está junto a Satellizer, quien ya logró levantarse.

-Senpai, ya sé que dijiste que no quieres mi ayuda, pero aun así, prefiero estar a tu lado como tu Limiter. -Kazuya empezó a hablar.

-Satella... -Lenka continúo. -Tragarse el orgullo y recibir ayuda de vez en cuando no es malo. El trabajo de equipo nunca es una carga.

-Entonces... - Ingrid se dirigió a los tres. - Van a ir con Satellizer? Ya les dije que estar con ella significa quebrantar las-

-QUIERES CALLARTE!?

Ingrid, Leo, y todas las Pandoras que están viendo se sorprenden por esa subida de tono. Lenka, por su parte, sigue con su diatriba mientras apunta con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda en su dirección.

-Es Obvio para todos que esto no lo haces por las reglas. Simplemente ustedes las de Tercero no pueden soportar la idea que los de niveles inferiores sean más fuertes que ustedes y se escudan a través de ello para atacarla. Lo único que hacen cumpliendo esas reglas es socavar a los rangos inferiores. Puedo apostar lo que sea que de estar viva, Marín Maxwell estaría bastante decepcionada de ti.

Ingrid inmediatamente vio rojo luego de ese comentario y empezó un ataque incesante en contra de Lenka, a quien se le empezó a complicar el contraatacar. Finalmente logra en un descuido evadir un ataque para así, sacar un objeto de su cinturón de utilidades, aunque si bien, le costó recibir una patada al rostro, fue más que suficiente para una vez con ese objeto en mano, arrojarlo lo suficientemente cerca de Ingrid.

-Eso es...

Aquel objeto, el cual resultó ser una granada de luz, explota en la cara de Ingrid, cegándola brevemente.

-Satella-San! Termina lo que empezaste!

Satellizer finalmente reacciona a la orden de Lenka, y se dirige en dirección de Ingrid con intención de atacar, pero Leo reacciona rápidamente y utiliza Freezing para inmovilizarlos, tiempo suficiente para que Ingrid se recupere de aquella ceguera temporal.

-Eso fue sucio maldito cretino... MORIRAS PRIMERO!

Ingrid corre en dirección a Lenka, pero Kazuya contraataca con su Freezing inmovilizando a Ingrid y Leo, dándole a Satellizer la oportunidad perfecta para lanzar un contraataque, hiriendo finalmente a Ingrid.

-Senpai!

Leo inmediatamente auxilia a Ingrid quien esta levemente herida, mientras que por su cuenta Kazuya ayuda a Lenka a levantarse, mientras Satellizer está delante de ellos, como protegiéndolos de cualquier posible ataque de Ingrid y Leo.

-Por qué? Por qué estáis tan obsesionados con romper las reglas?

-Y crees tú que imponiéndolas de esa manera, pasando a llevar a los demás es la mejor manera de honrar a tu amiga Marín?

Ingrid solo vería con odio a Lenka.

-Sí Ingrid, me contaron la historia. Por lo que me dijeron, ella tomó el papel de líder de escuadrón en ese momento crítico.

-Entonces, si te contaron, ella murió porque sus demás compañeros la abandonaron y la dejaron sola para morir.

-De hecho, esa fue la orden. Después de todo, ella era una comandante, y como tal tenía la obligación de proteger tanto civiles como sus propios compañeros. Ella sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra el Nova así que trató de comprar tanto tiempo como pudo mientras llegaba la otra unidad, así como también sabía que los de primer grado no podrían hacer nada, por lo que los obligó a retirarse mientras ella iba contra el Nova. Después de todo, ese es el deber de un comandante de equipo: proteger a su pelotón! Es lo que habría hecho yo en su lugar... O en verdad eres tan estúpida para creer que un recién ingresado tiene lo necesario para lidiar con un Nova?

Kazuya también decide intervenir.

-En verdad crees que Marine-Senpai se lamenta por lo que hizo? Marine-Senpai dio su vida por el deber. Eso la hace merecedora de respeto. Nadie duda de aquello, pero... Y tú, Ingrid-Senpai? No solo pasas por alto sus motivos. Te centraste solo en su muerte, y continuamente culpas a otros de su muerte. La Única Que Ha Subestimado Su Noble Sacrificio No Es Otra Más Que Tú!

Finalmente la verdad golpea a Ingrid cual bofetada en la cara. Finalmente, desmotivada por completo, sus Volt-Weapon terminan desactivándose en lo que cae de rodillas al suelo mientas mira sus manos y contempla lo que ha hecho. Mismo momento, dos Pandoras llegan al lugar.

-Ingrid Senpai?

-Vi... Virginia? Chirou?

-Si?

-Tú... Hace un año... Peleaste junto con Marine, cierto?

-Se lo que vas a preguntar Ingrid. Ese chico, Lenka vino hacia mí con la misma pregunta, así que te diré lo mismo que a él. Sí, me lamento no haber hecho suficiente, pero no lo he olvidado. 'Aquellos que no estén preparados, retírense'. Esa fue la última orden que recibimos de ella antes de que llegaras. Enfrentar al Nova con reclutas de primero con estigmas inmaduros era un suicidio. Muchos lo intentaron, pero llegaron a su límite y no pudieron hacer más. La muerte de su Limiter, Albert, también debió de pasarle factura. Entonces... entramos en pánico y nos fue imposible pelear. Muchos de los chicos de primero murieron. 'Incluso sola, quiero salvar a tantos como pueda' Esa fue su forma de pensar hasta el final.

Después de eso, Leo ayudó a Ingrid y decidió llevarla a enfermería. Kazuya y Lenka por su cuenta trataron de hacer lo mismo con Satellizer, pero ella decidió irse por su cuenta.

Lenka, antes de retirarse, mira en dirección al techo del edificio unos breves segundos. Al no ver nada, simplemente él y Kazuya se dirigen al edificio donde están sus dormitorios.

Precisamente en aquel edificio, en el techo, aparece una chica peli plateada con el cabello arreglado en coletas había estado observando el combate de inicio a fin desde su ubicación. Por la forma en que casi es descubierta, algo le dice que debe trabajar más su sigilo.

-Maldición... Nada salió como se esperaba, Ingrid fue derrotada, y lo que es peor... Ahora ese chico y la Reina han confirmado esa especie de Alianza... Esto definitivamente es malo.

Finalmente decide hacer abandono del lugar para informarle a su superior.

(End Chapter 6)


	7. Chapter 7

_Antes de empezar..._

_pti: sobre lo que va avanzando..._

_1.-La infección de oráculo, si bien esta aún persiste, al final del Anime se puede ver que de alguna manera la pudo controlar. En base a ello, acá también está bajo control, al menos de momento. (Próximos capítulos se explicará cómo.)_

_2.-La hermana Margaret ya puso al tanto de la existencia de Lenka a Gengo. Solo falta que ambos se encuentren._

_3.-En efecto. La búsqueda se está dando. Dentro de uno o dos capítulos le daré participación a la gente de Material World._

_4.-No es que Lenka no haya pensado en la comparación entre Novas y Aragami. Está más preocupado de encontrar una manera de volver, o ayudar a Kazuya y Satellizer a sobrevivir en Genetics que de cualquier otra cosa._

Capítulo 7: La chica del Tíbet, parte 1

(Nagarze. Tíbet)

Las montañas del Tíbet son uno de los pocos lugares a los que los Novas no han atacado desde el tercer o cuarto choque Nova. Actualmente es hogar de una tribu la cual entrena guerreras capaces de ir al mundo de la civilización a ayudar a sus guerreros a combatir a aquellos denominados Dioses.

Actualmente, una chica de al menos 17 años, se encuentra junto a un sacerdote del culto y otras tres personas más las cuales visten atuendos similares. Todos observando a aquella chica la cual esta arrodillada frente a este sacerdote a modo de reverencia.

-Así que ya estas lista para iniciar el viaje al mundo de la civilización? Puede que incluso la Diosa que reside en tu cuerpo cuide de ti. Veo incluso en tu tiempo de vida que tendrás un encuentro destinado... Y también veo otro encuentro con un grupo de personas que han decidido enfrentar a los Dioses de su mundo con tal de protegerlo. Uno de ellos ya está en este mundo.

-Ya veo... Anciano...

(Genetics... Laboratorio.)

Mientras Kazuya se encuentra en clases, Lenka Utsugi decidió dirigirse a los laboratorios para hacerle algunos ajustes a su God-Arc. Cuando termina de ajustar los escudos de la misma, la Hermana Margaret hace ingreso.

-No debería estar en clases, joven Utsugi?

-Anoche me God-Arc sufrió un ligero desperfecto. Tardé poco más de dos horas en corregir ese problema, sin mencionar que no cuento con los materiales exactos para una buena reparación.

-Podrías haber pedido ayuda al consejo para así tener acceso mejorado a nuestras instalaciones.

-Lo sé, pero tuve una diferencia de palabras hace unos días con la presidenta, y actualmente no soy del todo su persona favorita. Además, y con todo respeto, no quiero arriesgarme a que mi Arc sufra algún tipo de reacción violenta al momento de que sus técnicos hagan algo estúpido. Si no soy yo o algún ingeniero capacitado y que cuente con las herramientas necesarias quien manipula esto, lo más probable es que termine recibiendo una corrosión de células Oráculo, o peor, mi Arc consuma a aquel pobre desdichado. Lo aprendí de la manera difícil al utilizar el Arc de mi superior hace casi un año.

-Ya que está hablando de Células Oráculo, hace poco me llamaron del Ala médica diciendo que sus exámenes preliminares ya están listos, y toca un segundo chequeo.

-Entiendo.

Entonces Lenka guarda su Arc en el cofre y empieza a caminar en dirección a la enfermería con la Directora a su lado.

(Mantras... Cafetería...)

Kazuya se dirige a comer algo pero justo al llegar, se encuentra con Satellizer. Ambos se quedan viendo.

-Vienes a comer?

-Tú también?

-Tengo ganas de una hamburguesa, pero viendo la cantidad de gente que hay...

La mirada de ambos vuelve a la fila de gente que está esperando su turno en el stand de Burger Queen. Satellizer, suspira fastidiada, y se dirige a la fila.

-Diablos, Es Satellizer!

-ES LA REINA INTOCABLE! ALEJENSE!.

-NO LA TOQUEN! NO LA TOQUEN POR NADA!

Kazuya solo puede mirar derrotado como tanto los Limiters como Pandoras que estaban haciendo fila se alejan de inmediato de ella, por miedo a una muerte prematura. Finalmente y tras tomar unas 10 hamburguesas, Kazuya y Satellizer se sientan en una ubicación convenientemente despejada.

-Creo que se me pasó la mano comprando. No me molestaría... compartirlas... contigo.

Kazuya solo está sorprendido de aquella propuesta de Satellizer, aunque esa sorpresa inicial queda en nada al notar que se está comiendo esas hamburguesas como si no fuesen nada.

-Lenka no está contigo hoy?

-Dijo algo de que su arma necesitaba unos ajustes y otras reparaciones menores. Después de eso creo que iba a juntarse con alguien, aunque no me dijo quien exactamente.

-Ya veo. Iba a agradecerle, pero supongo que tendré que dejarlo para otro momento.

Entonces deciden seguir comiendo. Una vez terminado, ambos se dirigen al techo del establecimiento.

Allí, Satellizer le pide a Kazuya que lo toque con su mano izquierda. Kazuya no entiende el porqué del pedido, pero acepta. Una vez que lo hace, Kazuya no puede evitar hacer una pregunta.

-Puedo saber qué ocurre?

-No entiendo por qué, pero al igual que Lenka, no se siente repulsivo cuando me tocas.

-Y-Yo también. No te veo solo como alguien más. Desde que te conocí, yo... Bueno... es como si... este sentimiento que tengo por primera vez, y simplemente no puedo encontrar las palabras exactas para expresarlas..

Ambos se quedan sin decir palabras por varios minutos, hasta que...

-Puedes... Puedes usar Freezing, cierto? Aun sin la formación Ereinbar puedes usarlo, cierto?

Kazuya se lleva la mano derecha a la nuca bastante nerviosa.

-Bueno, la verdad ni yo puedo entender por qué ocurrió eso... Supongo que debieron ser las condiciones en que se dieron las cosas. Anoche intenté realizarlo por mi cuenta, pero no pude hacerlo, aunque Lenka comentó que si era una pelea real o una situación de vida o muerte seguramente podría hacerlo sin problemas.

-Si eres tú...

-Eh?

-Si eres tú, podrías convertirte en mi Limiter, pero no bautizaré nuestros estigmas! Porque con el bautismo haríamos la formación Ereinbar. A pesar de las condiciones, podrías ser mi Limiter.

Finalmente, la expresión de Kazuya fue de una que decía 'Qué acaba de pasar acá?'

(Ala medica)

Poco después del chequeo médico de Lenka, este dijo que quería dirigirse a la ciudad, ya que desea conocer como era el viejo mundo antes de la calamidad, y este mundo es lo más cercano a aquello. También pudo conseguir en una de las Pandoras de tercero una especie de guía turística para que le ayude a no perderse. Poco después de abandonar el ala médica, las encargadas Yumi y Elize empezaron a ver algunas fichas médicas.

-Vaya. Esto definitivamente esta fuera de todo calculo esperable.

-Que se supone estás viendo, Elize?

-Toma asiento Yumi, que esto da para largo. Pues estos son los expedientes del hermano menor de Kazuha... Kazuya Aoi, y el por qué aun sin bautizo puede usar Freezing, además de los resultados de los exámenes de Lenka Utsugi, y el por qué este puede ir de cara contra las Pandoras de tercero, y aun así, vencerlas y vivir para contarlo.

-Empieza con Utsugi.

-Para empezar, él ni siquiera es un Limiter. Solo es un aparecido de otro mundo con sus propios artilugios y problemas. El caso, es que, como dije, es capaz de hacerle frente a las Pandoras y vivir para contarlo.

-Puedo dar testimonio luego de recordar cómo me hizo ver como una amateur. Y pensar que hizo todo eso para salvar a Satellizer de la expulsión que se tenía más que merecida.

-El problema radica en Utsugi precisamente. Su cuerpo contiene en su interior lo que él llama 'Células Oráculo'. Estas, de alguna manera ayudan a fortalecer su cuerpo ya sea sanando sus heridas a una velocidad de tres o cuatro veces más rápido que una persona normal o darle una resistencia superior a la de un humano promedio. Además de eso, estuve haciendo un estudio menor con un poco de su sangre, y las posibilidades con ella son abrumadoras.

-A qué te refieres?

-No importa lo que le eches encima. Estas células de alguna manera se adaptan y evolucionan para superar todo lo que le tiren. Eso incluye corrosión por tejido Nova.

-Que dices!?

-Si este chico decide enfrentar a los Nova, puedo garantizar que podría no solo acabar con uno de ellos, sino que podría dejar obsoletas a las Pandoras.

-Por qué tengo la sensación de que hay un 'pero' aquí?

Entonces Elize cambia las gráficas a las del God-Arc, la cual está en su forma Espada.

-La espada del chico?

-Lo creas o no, es más que una simple espada.

Elize abre un breve video de la sala de entrenamientos donde Lenka está peleando junto a Arnett contra varios Novas de simulación. Durante el combate dicha espada se transforma en un arma de fuego, lanza unos disparos, vuelve a su forma de espada, y de esta sale un monstruo que con solo un bocado se come uno de los Nova de simulación.

-Era necesario mostrar eso de nuevo? Desde que esa cosa casi me mata que he tenido pesadillas con eso.

-En palabras de Lenka, aquello es la función 'Devorar' de lo que él llama su God-Arc, lo que también es... como lo dijo? ah; sí. Un Aragami creado de forma artificial en forma de arma.

-A... Aragami?

-Recuerdas el reporte de la hermana Margaret donde nos dice que Lenka no es de este mundo? Bueno, lo que para nosotros son los Nova, para el son unas criaturas con formas mitológicas las cuales el llama Aragami.

-Que tan peligrosas son?

-No serán tan grande como los Nova, pero son lo suficientemente numerosos como para tomar a los Nova y darse un festín con ellos. Literal.

-Acaso esos monstruos son como caníbales?

-Peor que eso. Según el reporte, no solo se alimentan de personas, sino que de árboles, autos, edificios... Todo lo que vean a su alrededor y les parezca apetecible. Hubiese hecho más estudios con las muestras que obtuve del chico, pero Utsugi literalmente las destruyó al dárselas de comer a su espada.

Yumi vuelve su mirada a lo que debería ser una mesa con muestras, pero solo hay un montón de astillas, vidrios rotos, algunos fluidos regados en el suelo junto a aquella mesa la cual parece que algo enorme se comió de un bocado un tercio de esta. Por reflejo, Yumi se lleva su mano izquierda a su hombro derecho.

-Bueno, ahora dime que tal Kazuya.

(Shintoshi. A una hora de West Genetics)

Lenka Utsugi y Arnett McMillian llegan a la ciudad. Arnett no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver la reacción inicial de Lenka al ver tanta gente.

-Entonces, que necesitas?

-Bueno, la verdad no conozco el lugar, así que como eres mi 'resto de la tarde libre' en palabras de la directora, creí que podrías ayudarme a conocer el lugar.

-Ya veo, pero no te saldrá gratis.

Arnett y Lenka sigue caminando por el lugar. Durante el trayecto, se encuentran con una chica de aspecto indígena la cual está viendo un mapa.

-Disculpen...

-Eh?

Entonces Arnett y Lenka notan a la chica.

-Podemos ayudarte?

-Pueden decirme como llegar a un sitio llamado Genetics?

-Estamos afiliados ahí.- dijo Arnett. -Ahora mismo estamos haciendo unos encargos, pero si no tienes problemas con esperar una hora, podrías venir con nosotros.

-No quisiera ser una carga De Arimasu. Parece que ustedes están ocupados.

-No te preocupes por eso. Solo estamos de paseo nada más. No es como que seamos pareja ni nada por el estilo. Por cierto, soy Arnett.

-Linchen. Rana Linchen.

Rana y Arnett se dan la mano. Luego, va a hacer lo mismo con Lenka.

-Lenka Utsugi.

-Un gusto De Arimas...

Apenas hay contacto entre ellos, la mente de Rana se ven bombardeada de imágenes... Una salamandra gigante de pelaje oscuro que ataca con fuego purpura... Una especie de mariposa humanoide purpura con tonos verdosos lanzando gases tóxicos... un enfrentamiento contra hordas de escarabajos gigantes, hadas caracoles del tamaño de personas... Un monstruo gigante con tentáculos en vez de extremidades y demasiados ojos en su cara flotando en medio del mar, pero lo más aterrador... Tigres del tamaño de camiones, con protecciones tipo coraza en patas y cabeza siendo masacrados por otro monstruo de aspecto felino similar, pero aún más grande que estos. Piel por completo oscura y ojos rojos inyectados en sangre. Su expresión de sadismo y crueldad mirándole directamente para después de su espalda exponer sus alas en forma de cuchillas. Entonces el contacto entre Rana y Lenka se pierde y esta parece caer al suelo de no ser por la reacción de Arnett.

-Apocalipsis devorador... Falsos enviados de Kunlun... Aragamis...

Arnett parece algo confundida por lo que escuchó decir, pero al ver el nerviosismo de Lenka, se dio cuenta que lo que dijo Rana son mucho más que simples delirios.

-Hay una plaza cercana por acá. Te parece si vamos allá?

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor.

Luego de llegar a aquella plaza y acostar a Rana en la misma, Arnett vuelve a mirar a Rana, quien no parece despertar en el corto plazo.

-Imagino que por tu expresión en el rostro, lo que dijo ella es mucho más de lo que dices, o me equivoco?

-Y eso es apenas la punta del iceberg.

-Tenemos toda la tarde.

Entonces Lenka empieza a relatarle toda su historia en su mundo y el cómo llegó hasta Genetics. Decir que Arnett estaba sorprendida es poco, pero luego de recordar lo que ha visto de el en los últimos días, empieza a aceptar los hechos.

-Y mientras estás en este... Mundo? Que piensas hacer?

-Primero lo primero. Si esos Novas aparecen, estoy obligado a ayudar, ya que ese fue el trato que hice con la Directora. Luego, esperar. Mis compañeros deben estar buscándome, aunque no puedo decirlo con exactitud, debido a que son demasiados universos, y no todos están conectados entre sí.

-Vaya... quien lo diría.

Entonces, Rana se despierta, y se queda viendo a ambos.

-Ya estas mejor?

-Sí, eso creo.

Lenka y Arnett llevaron a Rana a la estación de trenes y le dijeron donde debía bajar. Una vez que el tren parte, ambos vuelven a la feria, solo para ser abordados y rodeados por un grupo de seis asaltantes.

-Déjanos a la roja y tal vez te perdonemos la vida. - dijo uno de los asaltantes.

Lenka y Arnett solo se limitan a mirarse y acto seguido, se tronan los nudillos.

Por los siguientes treinta segundos, solo se escuchan alaridos de dolor y sonidos de huesos romperse.

(End Chapter 7)


	8. Chapter 8

_Antes de empezar... pt1:_  
_-Amenazas en el multiverso son demasiadas. Sería bastante complicado abarcar todo._  
_-De momento, solo puedo centrarme en la 1ra unidad. Blood no sé, pero los AGEs definitivamente quedarán fuera de esta historia._  
_-Sobre lo de la tribu de Rana Linchen, en esta, algunos elegidos nacen con uno o dos estigmas. Más detalle en la historia de Rana Linchen en spin-off Freezing Zero._

Disclaimer: God Eater y Freezing! pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 8: La chica del Tíbet, parte 2.

(Alrededores de Genetics...)

Kazuya se encuentra sumergido en sus pensamientos. Hace no más de una hora Satellizer invitó a Kazuya a su habitación. Ahora, está nervioso por lo que eso implica por lo que salió a caminar por los alrededores para despejar su mente. En su caminata, se encuentra una chica observando un mapa de las instalaciones de Genetics.

-Estos mapas son confusos... Cuanto tiempo llevo caminando De Arimasu...

Entonces ella nota que Kazuya va en su dirección. Mismo momento que el la nota, y se pregunta quién es. Entonces, la chica, feliz de encontrar a alguien corre en su dirección y lo abraza.

-Finalmente encontré a alguien más De Arimasu!

-Disculpa, pero...

(Minutos después... Cercanías a la oficina de la hermana Margaret)

-Entonces eres una estudiante nueva? No me sorprende ya que no tenga uniforme.

-Este lugar es enorme De Arimasu. Pensé que estaría vagando por los alrededores toda mi vida De Arimasu.

Luego de unos minutos, llegan hasta la entrada de la oficina de la directora.

-Bueno... Este es el lugar.

-Wow... Que enorme De Arimasu...

Aquella chica toma las manos de Kazuya

-Muchas gracias De Arimasu... Amable señor... Eres una buena persona. No es así, De Arimasu?

-No te preocupes... No fue nada...

-Estoy agradecida con la Diosa de Kunlun por haber encontrado a una persona como tú, De Arimasu. Nos vemos!

Ella finalmente se adentra en la oficina, dejando a Kazuya confundido sobre quién o qué es Kunlun. Recordando que había quedado de juntarse con Satellizer, Kazuya se dirige hacia allá, pero a mitad de camino se encuentra con Kaho y Arthur, y les comenta sobre lo que va a pasar...

-Qué? La Reina Intocable hizo eso? - Arthur estaba que no se lo creía

-Ser compañeros sin un Bautizo? - Kaho también esta impresionada.

Kazuya solo se limita a suspirar derrotado por la actitud de sus compañeros.

-En serio. No serán buenos compañeros si ella no te da su estigma, el símbolo de su vínculo. Al final, solo está utilizando ese pretexto para aprovecharse de tús habilidades.

-Honestamente creo lo mismo. - secundo Arthur. -Si ella no tiene la intención de formalizar la relación, deberías de rechazarla.

Kazuya solo lo mira de reojo.

-Sobre eso... Me ha invitado a su habitación justo ahora.

La cara de Kaho y Arthur es de genuina sorpresa.

-Qué?

-I... Invitado?

-Podría ser... -Kaho tartamudea, aun impresionada -Puede ser la... 'invitación a la habitación?'

-De qué hablas? - Kazuya ahora los mira sin entender.

Entonces Kaho y Arthur empiezan a explicarle en lo que consiste aquella 'visita'. Si bien Arthur admite haber pasado por ello, convenientemente explica que estaba demasiado ebrio como para recordar los detalles de su 'primera vez'.

Tras aquella charla, llegan hasta una plaza, donde Kazuya se despide de sus amigos, pero antes de poder acceder al edificio, tres Pandoras se cruzan en su camino.

-Así qué Tú eres el elegido? El Novato que quiere ser el Limiter de Satellizer?

(Entrada de Genetics)

Arnett y Lenka llegan de vuelta de su paseo por la ciudad.

Poco después de haberle dado una paliza a aquellos tipos que buscaban asaltarlos, se fueron a comer a un restaurante mexicano que Arnett frecuenta. Lenka se sentía maravillado de tantas cosas que ve a su alrededor, pero debido a los Aragami esas cosas ya no existen en su mundo. Durante aquel paseo, entran a una tienda de anime donde Lenka ve mercancía de Bugarrally. Sorprendido, Arnett le explica que la serie finalizó hace unos años en la temporada quince. Sin dudarlo, y pensando en un amigo pelirrojo de su mundo, compra todo lo que le siguió desde la temporada ocho, en lo que le explica a Arnett que la serie en su mundo llegó hasta ese punto y hay muy poco material sobre ello.

Después de eso, se dirigen de vuelta a Genetics. Una vez en la entrada, Arnett rompe el silencio.

-Ya me parecía bastante extraño que fueses uno entre miles. No ser de este mundo debe tener sus ventajas.

-Tantas cosas buenas... Y sé que no va a durar para siempre.

-Bueno, mejor te dejo. Tengo que reportarme con la directora. De paso mejor pregunto qué fue de...

-... Aun no veo el dormitorio de chicas De arimasu...

La chica levanta la mirada para ver a Lenka y Arnett enfrente de ellos.

-Oh, pero que suerte de Arimasu...

-Rana?

Rana procede a explicarles que está un poco perdida al no encontrar el lugar anteriormente mencionado. Arnett y Lenka se dispone a acompañarla para asegurarse que no se pierda, pero el sonido de una pelea los alerta a todos, en lo que escuchan el grito de un chico siendo golpeado.

-Ese... Ese fue Kazuya?

Lenka corre en dirección del sonido. Arnett y Rana hacen lo mismo por su cuenta, solo para encontrarse con tres Pandoras atacando a Kaho, Arthur y Kazuya. Una de esas Pandoras invoca un hacha con el fin de atacar a Kazuya, pero antes de lograrlo, Lenka alcanza a llegar y detiene el ataque de aquella mujer.

-En qué momento...?

-Que Mierda Te Crees Que Estas Haciendo?

La mirada de Lenka es de furia pura. Aquella Pandora trata de retirar su arma, pero el agarre de Lenka es demasiado fuerte para ella. Mismo momento, Rana y Arnett se posicionan cada una de ellas de frente a las otras Pandoras.

-Cómo puedes tú... - Iba a seguir hablando, pero inmediatamente lo reconoció, y se espantó. -No puede ser... Es el Devorador de Dioses!

Aquella Pandora se espanta y retrocede unos pasos a lo que su Volt-Weapon desaparece de sus manos. No muy lejos, Arnett mira a la que tiene enfrente, la cual tiene unas cadenas como armas.

-Saben muy bien que este tipo de peleas están prohibidas... Más aun, atacar de esta manera a Limiters... - Inmediatamente invoca su Volt-Weapon la cual consiste en una Guadaña. -Normalmente lo dejaria pasar por alto al ser un asunto de los de segundo, pero como estos chicos son amigos de Utsugi Lenka, siento que debo hacer un ejemplo de ustedes.

-No puedo permitir que sigan lastimando a gente que me importa De Arimasu...

Aquellas Pandoras retroceden rápidamente y se colocan en posición de batalla.

-La perro rabioso, una campesina y el Devorador de Dioses... - dijo una de ellas.

-Arnett quizá sea un problema... Pero los otros dos ni siquiera tienen armas. Tratar con ellos será sencillo!

La chica con las dos espadas ataca a Rana, pero esta logra evadir el ataque, y antes que nadie lo note, de un golpe al estómago, la incapacita. La chica de las cadenas se prepara para atacar, pero antes de mover un musculo siquiera, Arnett ya está detras de ella, y con un golpe de su Volt-Weapon en la cabeza, la deja inconsciente. La tercera de ellas, vuelve a invocar su hacha y ataca a Lenka con esta, pero evade el golpe fácilmente.

-Comparada con Koenig-san, eres demasiado lenta y débil!

Con un golpe de codo al estómago, derrota fácilmente a dicha Pandora. Kaho está impresionada. Sobre Arnett, esperaban un triunfo rápido, pero lo que hizo fue insultante para su rival. En cuanto a los otros dos, sospechaba algo de su fuerza, pero lo que hicieron fue demasiado... Y eso que ni siquiera estaban armados!

-Increíble...

Inadvertidamente para todos, desde el edificio cercano, Attia Simons vio todo lo ocurrido.

(Veinte minutos después... Habitación de Satellizer.)

Satellizer se encuentra revisando cual vestido le quedaría mejor para su encuentro con Kazuya, cuando siente que golpean la puerta. Rápidamente se coloca el que tiene a mano. Luego, abre la puerta sin molestarse en ver quién es.

-Hey tú, por cuanto tiempo piensas hacerme espe... Lenka?

-Lamento interrumpir lo que sea que estés haciendo, pero...

(Minutos después... Enfermería...)

-Que QUE!?

-Ha estado inconsciente un rato, pero ahora está en recuperación.

Al llegar al piso donde se encuentra Kazuya, se sorprende de encontrarse a Arthur, Arnett, y una tercera chica. Esta se gira en dirección a ellos.

-Donde esta Kazuya? - Satellizer pregunta.

La chica se levanta de su asiento.

-Eres amiga de Kazuya-san? Él se encuentra bien De Arimasu, así que esperemos todos aquí De Arimasu.

-Todos? - Satellizer la mira algo confusa. -Estudias aquí?

-Si te refieres a esta academia, entonces aun no De Arimasu. Acabo de ingresar hoy, así que a partir de mañana, estaré inscrita aquí en West Genetics. Mi nombre es Rana Linchen, De Arimasu. Encantada de conocerte.

-Eres... Nueva?

Arthur, algo nervioso, se dirige a Rana.

-Este... Puedes acompañarme un momento?

Rápidamente Arhtur saca a Rana del lugar, dejando a Arnett, Lenka y Satellizer. Mismo momento, dos médicos salen al lugar.

-Disculpen... -Satellizer les habla. -Como se encuentra Aoi Kazuya?

-No te preocupes. - Le responde uno de los médicos. -Se encuentra bien. Vienes a verlo?

-La verdad...

-Así es. -Interrumpe Lenka. -Apenas se enteró de lo ocurrido vino hacia acá. Ya puede recibir visitas?

-Bueno, es un poco tarde, pero no veo por qué no. Nada más no armen un escándalo.

Los médicos se van. Satellizer, bastante roja mira enojada a Lenka.

-Que se supone que fue eso!?

-No es eso por lo que viniste? Mejor entra. Cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Finalmente Satellizer se adentra a la habitación donde esta Kazuya. Lenka, decide acercarse a la ventana y contempla la Luna.

(Habitación de Kaho Higari.)

-Rana... Eres una estudiante transferida? - preguntó Kaho.

-Bueno, esas eran las instrucciones del anciano, De Arimasu. Que buscara mi alma gemela en Genetics, De Arimasu.

-Perdón por pregunta, pero qué son las lágrimas de Kunlun? - Interrumpió Arthur. - Te he escuchado mencionar sobre eso varias veces.

-Ah; eso? Permíteme mostrarte.

Entonces Rana procede a quitarse parte de la prenda superior de sus ropas, exponiendo su espalda.

-Estas son las lágrimas de Kunlun, De arimasu.

Kaho y Arthur están sorprendidos.

-Oye, pero esos... Son estigmas. - Arthur está sorprendido.

-Y son seis de ellos. - secundó Kaho. -Como los obtuviste?

-Según el anciano de la tribu, fui una de las afortunadas que nació con ellos De Arimasu. En vida, mi hermana también los poseía.

-Entonces eres una Pandora? - preguntó Arthur.

-Pandora? qué es eso, De Arimasu?

-Bueno, tomando en cuenta las cosas, Pandora, son las guerreras como tú, yo, y la casi totalidad de las chicas de la academia.- empezó a explicar Kaho. -Y el alma gemela a la que se refería el líder de tu tribu, seguro es un Limiter con el que te encontrarás en su momento adecuado. Cuando será eso? Bueno, el tiempo lo dirá.

-Ya veo... Aunque mi alma gemela ya la encontré. Kazuya Aoi. Dudo muchísimo que alguien pueda igualarlo, De Arimasu.

Las caras de Kaho y Arthur son de sorpresa y desagrado.

-Ocurre algo, De Arimasu?

-Bueno, verás...

(De vuelta al pasillo.)

Lenka no deja de contemplar la luna mientras repasa lo ocurrido durante el día.

-Por qué tengo esa aburrida sensación de que todo se va a ir al diablo en cualquier momento?

-Será mejor que vayas con cuidado a partir de ahora. Después de lo ocurrido afuera, te has dibujado una diana en la espalda.

-No sería la primera vez.

Lenka y Arnett hacen proceden a hacer abandono del edificio. Ya una vez afuera, acuerdan verse al día siguiente, y acto seguido, cada quien abandona el lugar por su cuenta. A la distancia, tres siluetas observaron todo con lujo y detalle.

-La Reina Intocable ha decidido permitirse tocarse no por uno, sino por dos chicos. -Habló la chica de cabello plateado y coletas.

-Aun con sus habilidades el Limiter no debería ser problema. Además, la nueva es quien me tiene intrigada.- Habló una chica de piel oscura.

-Solo tenemos que sacar del tablero a este chico y podremos deshacernos de Satellizer . - concluyó la última de estas siluetas.

(End Chapter 8)


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Maquinaciones.

(Día siguiente. Patio de prácticas)

Lenka, Satellizer, y toda la clase de segundo estaba agrupada para una práctica con Volt-Weapons. Al principio hicieron pelear a Rana con Ganessa en un combate bastante reñido. Combate en el cual Ganessa no pudo impactar un solo golpe en contra de Rana, pero en el momento en que esta logró acortar la distancia lo suficiente como para conectar un golpe, la profesora detiene el combate debido a que el tiempo mínimo establecido había acabado.

Lenka vio el combate bastante interesado. En cuanto a Satellizer...

(Flashback... Al inicio de clases...)

Esa mañana, la profesora de turno ingresó a clases con una alumna nueva, quien resultó ser...

-Buenos días. Es un gusto conocerlos De arimasu... A todos.

Satellizer estaba sorprendida de verla en la sala de clases. No muy lejos de su ubicación, Lenka estaba en las mismas, aunque claramente logró controlarse mejor que ella.

-Mi nombre es Rana Linchen. Espero que todos nos llevemos bien en el futuro De arimasu.

-Rana Linchen fue transferida de una academia ubicada en el Tíbet. -continuo la profesora. -Aunque si bien toma cerca de dos años en madurar un stigma con el propósito de aprender lo básico, durante el fin de semana se hicieron pruebas preliminares de sus habilidades y estas rozan con las de una Pandora de tercer año, así que para aclimatarse se ha decidido enlistarla como estudiante de segundo año, por favor, trátenla bien.

Después de ese discurso, Rana Linchen pregunta si puede sentarse en el escritorio ubicado a la derecha de la posición de Satellizer, justo donde Lenka también deja su cofre con su God-Arc.

-Rana... existe algún motivo por el cual deseas sentarte en esa ubicación... Aparte del hecho de que no hay nadie sentado ahí?

-Es sobre la Reina intocable o algo así, de arimasu? No veo el problema. Ya nos conocemos De Arimasu.

El humor de Satellizer se vuelve sombrío mientras Lenka le da una mirada de reojo a Satella, notando inmediatamente la incomodidad y molestia de esta.

-Bueno, si insistes... - dijo la profesora, algo resignada.

-Sensei. Tiene mi gratitud, De arimasu.

-Entiendo. Ahora, Utsugi-san... Podría mover de ubicación su Volt-Weapon por favor?

Lenka se levanta de su ubicación para así tomar su cofre y quitarlo del lugar, dejándolo debajo del pizarrón de clases, de forma que no entorpezca la pasada. Rana, en cambio, camina en dirección a su ubicación y procede a sentarse.

-Buenos días Sarellizer , De arimasu... O debería llamarte Reina intocable Satellizer ? Debe ser una suerte que estemos en el mismo salón De Arimasu... Espero que nos llevemos bien De Arimasu...

(Fin Flashback.)

Después de ese incidente, Satellizer trató de ignorar lo más que pudo a Rana, sin éxito. Pero antes de poder seguir pensando en ello, Lenka le saca de su tren de pensamientos.

-Te preocupa tenerla de rival o algo?

-No es eso... Es que...

-Demasiado amigable para ti?

-No sé por qué, pero... Tengo una sensación dentro de mí sobre ella... Es como...

Entonces la profesora se centra en ellos.

-Hey, ustedes dos. Van a seguir hablando o se van a unir?

Lenka y Satellizer se quedan viendo, y para sorpresa de todos, Satellizer se levanta y se acerca al patio en lo que cambia su traje de el uniforme de Genetics a un buzo deportivo mientras invoca su Volt-Weapon. Lenka, en cambio, se quita la chaqueta de Buzo, y toma el cofre el cual abre y de este saca su God-Arc. Una vez que ambos están en el campo, la profesora se acerca.

-Ya saben las reglas. Solo tres minutos. Ya he visto a ambos en acción antes. Por favor, no se pongan tan intensos.

La entrenadora se aleja rápidamente, mientras todos observan. Finalmente, Satellizer desaparece de vista solo para que Lenka reaccione rápidamente dándose vuelta en 180 grados lanzando un ataque a su espalda, el cual intercepta el ataque de Satellizer, con ambas espadas chocando. Satellizer ataca con Patada, pero el escudo del God Arc se despliega, y con un leve impulso logra hacerla retroceder. Acto seguido acorta distancia y contraataca con un corte vertical hacia arriba, pero solo logra golpear una imagen residual efecto de un Doble Accel.

Todos están sorprendidos de lo que ven. Entonces, los murmullos de los estudiantes se hacen escuchar

-Le puede llevar el ritmo a la Reina intocable.

-Se ve que tienen potencial

-Ninguno de los dos pierde tiempo.

Lenka se ve obligado a retroceder para evitar un segundo ataque e inmediatamente transforma su God-Arc en Blaster, atacando con disparos hechos de electricidad, obligando a Satellizer a utilizar Accel para evadir tantos disparos como pueda. Finalmente, luego de veinte segundos, Satellizer lugar acortar distancia suficiente, pero tarde se da cuenta que al hacer eso, termina de frente al cañón del Blaster.

-No puede ser.

Justo en el momento en que Lenka presiona el gatillo, una pequeña bocina suena en su lugar. Satellizer, suspira aliviada, mientras todos miran sorprendidos y extrañados.

-Sin munición? - dijo la profesora.

-Si esa cosa hubiese estado cargada... - admitió Rana.

-Hubiese sido el final. - concluyó Ganessa.

Rápidamente Lenka convierte su Arc en espada y toma una pose defensiva de espada para evitar un ataque directo que va en dirección a su torso.

-Sabía que eras bueno... Pero para llevarme hasta este punto...

-Ahora entiendo perfectamente por qué te llaman la Reina Intocable.

-Lo admito. Eres de los pocos que me han hecho llegar a mis límites.

Inmediatamente ambos se alejan y se preparan. Satellizer prepara su Volt-Weapon para un ataque decisivo en lo que sus estigmas se activan y entra en modo Pandora mientras Lenka se prepara empuñando su Arc con ambas manos, y aquellas fauces oscuras emergen del Arc. Pero justo cuando se van a atacar...

-TIEMPO!

El grito de la entrenadora los sacó a ambos de su trance, dando a entenderles a ambos que combate de práctica ha terminado. Satellizer desactiva el modo Pandora mientras el modo Devorar desaparece del God-Arc.

-Buen combate, pero creí haber dicho que no se pusieran tan intensos. Ahora descansen. Los siguientes...

No muy lejos, en un edificio cercano, tres Pandoras de tercero, Attia Simons, Cleo Brand, y una rubia bastante hermosa observaron detenidamente el tanto el combate de Satellizer y Lenka como el de Rana.

-Definitivamente con la nueva fue un aumento de poder. - Responde Cleo.

-En cuanto al chico, definitivamente es una caja de sorpresas. - Le sigue Attia.

-Simplemente no tienen idea. - dijo Cleo.

-Con la nueva será bastante simple sacar a Satellizer de la ecuación. - continuo la rubia. -El limiter de primero es la respuesta. El problema es, que hacemos con ese chico?

-Arnett será útil para eso. - responde finalmente Attia. -Últimamente esos dos han estado muy juntos. Solo es cosa de dejar que las cosas sigan su curso de acción normal. El resto puede darse por su cuenta.

(Varias horas después... Techo de la academia.)

Luego de la sesión de prácticas de combate, Lenka se dirigió a almorzar. Poco antes de terminar a lo lejos ve como alguien, al parecer, una chica de tercero le habla a Rana, y de cómo esta torna varias expresiones que van desde sorpresa hasta desagrado. Una vez que dicha conversación termina, esta chica de tercero se retira, la cual tiene una extraña sonrisa en su cara, sonrisa la cual no le agrada mucho.

Poco después, sube al techo para hacer lo que ha estado haciendo la última semana desde que llegó al mundo. Con su comunicador, ha estado buscando en todas las frecuencias una posible respuesta de su central. Lo mismo ha hecho activando algunos comandos en su brazalete, pero estos siguen sin dar una respuesta satisfactoria.

-No puede ser... sin respuesta aun... En serio, que estarán haciendo del otro lado?

Cansado, Lenka deja de insistir con enviar señales de rastreo y se dispone a bajar, es cuando Ticy Penhyl hacen acto de presencia.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

-Ticy?

-Lenka... La Directora Margaret me pidió que te lleve a su oficina.

-Qué?

(Diez minutos después...)

Al llegar, Lenka se encuentra en presencia de la directora Margaret, pero esta no se encuentra sola. A su izquierda están Yumi y Elize mirándole atentamente mientras a la derecha de esta, se encuentran una mujer entrada en sus 20, cabello oscuro y mirada casi vacía. Junto a ella, un hombre ya entrado a sus 60 años, aspecto algo desalineado, y que por alguna razón se le hace bastante familiar.

-Gracias por venir joven Utsugi. Estábamos esperándole. Y es bueno ver que trajo su God-Arc consigo.

-Ya veo. Ahora, puedo saber por qué me hicieron llamar si no es mucho preguntar?

-Bueno, verás... -empezó a hablar el anciano. -Mi nombre es Gengo Aoi. Soy el principal responsable del proyecto Pandora, y desde que has aparecido simplemente no has hecho más que mi mente formule preguntas tras preguntas.

-Lo haces sonar como si mi presencia fuese algo malo.

-Bueno, la verdad, solo eres un gran enigma. No todos los días ves a alguien aparecer por arte de magia y decir que es de una futuro paralelo.

-Algo me dice que esto dará para largo.

(Mientras...)

Rana Linchen se encuentra caminando mientras repasa lo ocurrido durante el día. Había tratado de entablar una conversación con Kazuya, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando Satellizer llegó, y al ver la escena le dijo a Kazuya que fuese al techo, a lo cual fue sin siquiera dudarlo.

(Flashback... Durante el almuerzo...)

Rana se encuentra triste por la oportunidad perdida en cuanto a Kazuya.

-Disculpa. Te molesta si me siento acá?

Cuando Rana levantó la vista, se encontró con una chica de cabello plateado atado en coletas.

-Attia Simons, tercer año. Debo asumir que eres la chica recién transferida de segundo, si lo que me dijeron es verdad.

-Entonces eres una senpai, De Arimasu? Genial! Espero poder llevarnos bien De Arimasu. Y sí, Soy Rana Linchen. Encantada de conocerte De Arimasu.

Attia procede a sentarse y ambas empiezan a comer sus respectivos platos. A los dos minutos, Attia inicia la conversación.

-Si me lo preguntas, lo que pasó con ese chico de primero... Fue horrible.

-Eh?

-Kazuya Aoi, cierto? Ese chico... No parecía más un esclavo? Me pregunto si estaba siendo obligado por si debilidad... Qué triste. Cualquiera que los ve se daría cuenta que lo tratan como si fuera una mascota.

-De qué hablas De Arimasu?

-Yo en su lugar, nunca la vería como mi compañera. Y lo que es peor. Ser tirada de la correa por una persona tan malhumorada... Ni siquiera han hecho bautismo, prueba de ser pareja. Fue tan lejos solo para tenerlo de cerca...

-Algo más que deba saber?

-Ah no... Comencé a hablar de más nuevamente. Siendo honesta, lo escuché de otra persona. Es solo... Me da un poco de lastima la situación. Parece que solo lo usa como su juguete. Solo porque su cara es un poco mejor por encima del promedio sedujo al inocente de Kazuya Aoi.

La cara de sorpresa de Rana fue evidente.

-Kazuya es un caso especial. Al parecer, es capaz de usar el Freezing incluso sin un bautismo. En lo personal, creo que solo lo usa por sus habilidades sin ninguna intención real de ser compañeros. Trató con múltiples Limiters, pero esto y aquello son cosas completamente diferentes. Ósea, piénsalo. Esos dos no están unidos bajo ningún tipo de regla o sacrificio.

Por cada palabra que Rana escucha de labios de Attia, se va decepcionando más y más de Satellizer.

-Además, está el otro chico que está en tu clase, Lenka Utsugi. Según lo poco que sabemos todos, ese chico, aparte de ser alguna clase de soldado experimental, es el próximo objetivo de Satellizer. Si tiene habilidades de Limiter, no lo sé, pero muchos dicen que cuando Kazuya deje de serle útil, buscará emparejarse con Utsugi.

(Fin Flashback)

La mirada de Rana finalmente ensombreció.

(Horas después... Habitación de Satellizer)

Después de su charla con Kazuya se dirigió a la sala de entrenamientos para su rutina de trabajo habitual. Después de ello, regresó a su habitación para darse un baño, pero al ingresar a su habitación...

-Pero qué!?

-Satellizer ... Por qué tan sorprendida, De Arimasu?

(End Chapter 9)


	10. Extra Chapter A

Disclaimer: God Eater y Freezing! pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capitulo extra A: La búsqueda inicia.

(Material World. Año 2071.)

Japón... O lo que va quedando luego del inicio de la invasión aragami. Debido a estas criaturas, gradualmente el mundo ha estado colapsando como tal, yendo lentamente hacia el camino a la extinción...

... Hasta que una multinacional conocida como Fenrir encontró la respuesta en guerreros conocidos como God Eaters.

Tres de estos entablaron una misión en destruir a dos aragamis que se estaban alzando. Uno de ellos, tan grande como un camión de carga, de apariencia felina, piel oscura y su cara es el rostro de una esfinge. Tras larga batalla, este felino es derrotado por dicho trio, pero una vez extraído el núcleo de este aragami, escuchan el sonido de batalla no muy lejos.

-Y se supone que este bicho era duro? -Empezó a hablar el pelirrojo del grupo. -Exageraron demasiado en el cuartel.

-Kota, cálmate. Entiendo que estés emocionado debido a la munición nueva que diseñaste, pero si no te hubiésemos dicho nada, esta batalla hubiese sido un infierno.

-En serio Alisa. Siempre haces drama por todo. Ahora el feo está bien frio. No hay nada de qué...

-Silencio.

Alisa y Kota se callan en el acto. El tercer integrante del grupo queda viendo en una dirección fija al momento que vuelve a escuchar un rugido de un aragami. Rugido que se escucha viene en dirección a ellos.

-Lenka...

-Debe ser el grupo de Lindow. Ya tenemos el núcleo. Vayamos con ellos.

El grupo no avanza muchos pasos hasta encontrarse con el otro aragami, el cual posee forma de Dragón, armadura azul, y dos enormes cuchillas en sus antebrazos. Este aragami ya está bastante herido, y al verse atrapado por estos God Eaters, se voltea para irse, solo para encontrarse otros tres God Eaters. Atrapado, el aragami decide atacar al grupo de Lenka, pero esa decisión termina costándole la vida, ya que usa sus cuchillas para destrozarlo, pero Lenka evade el ataque saltando, y una vez que está encima de él, con un rápido movimiento de su espada, termina por quitarle la vida al aragami. Acto seguido, los dos tipos de gabardina en el grupo extraen el núcleo del aragami, y así se aseguran de que este muerto.

Minutos después, tras comunicarse con la base, y tener una breve conversación entre ellos, Lenka Utsugi empieza a emitir leves brillos que gradualmente se intensifican, para, de un segundo a otro, desaparecer del lugar en una suerte de Flash. Todos y cada uno de los God-Eaters están sorprendidos.

-LENKAAA! -Gritó Alisa, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Otra vez? acaso será otra crisis espacio-tiempo? - Soma se preguntaba bastante enojado.

-Ahora como le explico lo que acaba de suceder a mi hermana?

Inesperadamente, el comunicador de Lindow se activa a modo de respuesta.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que te refieras a mi como Instructor Amamiya cuando estoy de servicio, mocoso insolente? - se escuchó una voz desde el otro lado de las comunicaciones.

-Tsubaki.

-Tranquila Sakuya. Ahora, explica eso de que Lenka ha desaparecido. Según nuestros radares desapareció como por arte de magia.

-Recuerdas ese incidente de hace unos meses donde tuvimos visitantes de diversas realidades? - Habló Soma. -Bueno, resulta que Lenka desapareció de la misma y exacta manera en que Alisa y yo desaparecimos y fuimos arrastrados al pasado en ese entonces.

-Ya entiendo. Así que tenemos un código 799 en curso. Le informaré al Director Sakaki al respecto. espero que sepa que hacer al respecto. Instructor Amamiya fuera.

Tras cortada la comunicación, Lindow y compañía se dirigen al punto de extracción donde el helicóptero los espera y los lleva de regreso a los cuarteles. Una vez dentro, todos se enteran de la desaparición repentina de Lenka.

-Entonces, Lindow... estas diciendo que la historia se repite o algo por el estilo?

-No es eso Doc. Lo que estoy diciendo es que tal vez o no se cerraron todos los portales y uno de estos agarró a Lenka, o derechamente hablando, una dimensión a la que no habíamos accedido antes lo abdujo, y no es como que eso no hubiese pasado antes.

-Ciertamente. Chico, esto de las dimensiones y espacio-tiempo no es lo mío. además...

Sakaki se pone a reflexionar sobre lo sucedido. Es en ese tren de pensamientos que recuerda a dos de esos visitantes. La chica rubia de acciones y gestos zorrunos y el chico de cabello oscuro con una cicatriz en la frente.

Sakaki inmediatamente se levanta de su escritorio y empieza a revisar el papeleo de informes de ese periodo.

-Doc... Puede decirme que esta...

-Lindow, si mal no recuerdo, creo que en los informes que dejaron de esa experiencia, o nos dieron un número telefónico, o...

Finalmente, entre tanta búsqueda, encuentra algo que asemeja a un teléfono celular.

-Sabía que lo había dejado guardado junto a los informes.

(Dos semanas después...)

Poco después de que Sakaki encontró ese teléfono, se comunicó con el numero predefinido. Después de eso, pasó el tiempo hasta que dos sujetos llegaron a las puertas del cuartel de Extremo Oriente. Ella viste un vestido negro y por encima lleva una chaqueta corta sin mangas de color rojo. Carga consigo una especie de bastón y su cabello es rubio, aunque el mismo asimila varias colas de zorro. El, en cambio, viste un traje de color negro con protectores en piernas y brazos de color rojo, una chaqueta de manga corta del mismo color, cargando consigo un set de tres katanas y dos rifles de fuego, de cabello oscuro, pero con un mechón de color blanco, por donde una cicatriz le cruza la frente. ambos, al llegar, se encuentran en las puertas del cuartel con Lindow.

-Reiji, Xiaomu... Mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos muchachos. Como los ha tratado la vida?

-Lo normal supongo... Ya sabes, proteger fluctuaciones que desestabilicen el espacio-tiempo, luchar contra Saya y sus esrribos de Ouma...

-Acá como pueden ver, todo sigue igual. El mundo sigue su curso de acción normal.

-Ya veo, ahora, sobre el problema que me planteaste...

(Media hora después... Despacho de Paylor Sakaki...)

-Muchas gracias por venir, chicos.- Sakaki en inclina a modo de saludo. -En verdad aprecio vuestra ayuda.

-Puedes decirnos que fue lo que ocurrió, exactamente? - pregunta Reiji.

-Lo explicaré de manera que se pueda entender Arisu-san. -empezó Sakaki con la conferencia. -Hace exactamente quince días, envié a los miembros de la primera unidad a eliminar a un Calígula y un Balfa Mata que estaban haciendo estragos en la zona del portaviones. Si bien, ambas amenazas fueron neutralizadas, poco después de eso el Capitán de la Primera unidad y uno de los mejores soldados, Lenka Utsugi, desapareció misteriosamente sin dejar rastro. Por la forma en que Alisa, Soma, y Lindow lo explicaron, ocurrió de la misma y exacta manera que les sucedió a ellos: Un brillo misterioso lo rodeo antes de desaparecer en un Flash con paradero desconocido.

-Desapareció...

-... En un brillo misterioso?

Esas fueron las respuestas tras las expresiones de confusión de Xiaomu y Reiji respectivamente. Sakaki, entonces vuelve a su explicación.

-Así es. Desapareció. Es por eso que hemos decidido llamarles, debido a la experiencia que tienen con los Portales y esas cosas.

-Ya veo.-Reflexionó Reiji. -Pero para encontrar algún indicio que pueda llevarnos a él, nos gustaría investigar el lugar para comenzar.

-Entiendo.

Sakaki asiente, y activa el teléfono de su oficina.

-Hibari, Avisa a Lindow, Alisa y Soma que se preparen para llevar a los agentes de Shinra a investigar la zona del portaviones para comenzar la misión de búsqueda y rescate.

-Entendido Director Sakaki. Me pondré en contacto con ellos. Hibari, fuera.

(Una hora después... Sector del portaviones.)

El grupo de la primera unidad llega al punto de encuentro. Allí, todos convergen en el punto donde el puente termina y el Portaviones está estancado en el mismo.

-Y pensar que este sitio es un monumento al hecho de que la idiotez humana no tiene límites. - dijo Xiaomu.

-Tomando en cuenta lo que ocurrió en su momento, no me queda otra que darte la razón. -secundó Soma.

Finalmente llegan al lugar exacto donde empezó todo. El rastro fue borrado casi en su totalidad por el clima del lugar, pero aún hay vestigios en el suelo donde Lenka estuvo la última vez en este mundo. Xiaomu empieza a examinar el lugar mientras hace aparecer extraños pentagramas en el suelo.

-Xiaomu?

-La señal es débil, pero rastreable. El sitio al que fue a dar esta fuera de nuestra jurisdicción, pero no por ello es inaccesible.

La chica kitsune queda viendo a los miembros de la primera unidad.

-Necesito uno de sus comunicadores.

Alisa entrega el suyo. Entonces Xiaomu intenta nuevamente hacer contacto, mientras busca en todas las frecuencias posibles.

-Vamos... Maldición... Di algo...

-...Indow? Tsubak... Pueden oírme?

Todos están genuinamente sorprendidos. Aun con la estática, la voz que se escucha del otro lado les hace saber una cosa.

Lenka Utsugi aún sigue vivo, y al parecer, a salvo.

Alisa, por algún motivo, decide hablar por la señal.

-Lenka? Estas bien?

-Alisa? Puedes oírme?

-Con algunas interferencias, pero fuerte y claro.

De improviso, Soma saca una grabadora de voz y empieza a grabar la conversación.

-Es bueno saberlo. Estoy atrapado en un mundo que puede pasar fácilmente con el pasado. La fecha correcta del lugar es veintisiete de Agosto del año 2065... La amenaza de este mundo es similar a los Aragami, solo que acá los locales han de llamarlos Nova. De momento, hice un trato con la gente del lugar hasta que ustedes puedan dar conmigo.

-De momento, solo cumple con tu parte y no hagas nada estúpido.

-Es bueno oírte, Lindow.

El sonido de una explosión se escucha del otro lado.

-Lenka? Que fue eso?... Lenka!?

-Son los Nova. Tengo que salir a trabajar. Espero que puedan...

La señal se pierde.

-Por lo menos ya sabemos que Utsugi sigue con vida. - dijo Soma.

-Sí, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo lleva ahí. -interrumpe Xiaomu. -Para nosotros, desde su desaparición hasta hoy pudo ser quince días, pero no sabemos si para el fueron también quince días, o un mes, o...

-Sí, sí, ya entiendo. - interrumpe Xiaomu a Alisa. -Pero por lo menos ya tenemos un punto de referencia para iniciar la búsqueda. Ahora solo falta...

El rugido de una bestia interrumpe el ambiente.

-Lo que faltaba. Aragamis.

Todos se voltean en dirección al portaviones. Más en exacto, a la cabina del capitán, para encontrarse de frente a un monstruo con aspecto de salamandra de piel blanca, ojos naranja y una protección en su brazo izquierdo.

-Un Hannibal.

El aragami en mención, salta desde su ubicación y ataca al grupo, pero estos se retiran a tiempo, salvándose del golpe que el aragami les iba a propinar.

Para sorpresa de todos, el aragami empieza a brillar en un blanco intenso, y cinco segundos después, este desaparece.

-Que... que acaba de ocurrir? - Xiaomu está sorprendida.

-Fue lo mismo que le ocurrió a Lenka. -le dijo Lindow.

El lugar empieza a temblar, y a lo lejos, donde el puente conecta la ciudad, una explosión sacude el lugar, pero en lugar de destruir algo siquiera, una silueta tan grande como los edificios del lugar ha aparecido.

Piel pálida y blanca, aspecto casi femenino, pero con algo que aparenta ser una armadura color marfil y detalles azules. De cada hombro de esta 'armadura' nacen cinco tentáculos a modo de brazos, y en vez de piernas, es una extensión de su cuerpo la cual termina en una especie de medialuna que se extiende desde sus pies hacia arriba.

-Que... Qué demonios es eso?

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, tenemos que eliminarlo.

Aquel monstruo se gira en dirección a ellos, y sonríe diabólicamente.

(End Chapter A)


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: God Eater y Freezing! pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 10: Emboscada

(Sala de entrenamientos)

Después de infiltrarse de mala manera en la habitación de Satellizer, tanto ella como Rana se dirigen a la zona de prácticas. Una vez ahí, se quedan viendo fijo un par de minutos. Satellizer, rompe ese silencio.

-Ya que estamos acá... Quieres decirme para qué diablos me trajiste?

-Puedes romper tu relación con Aoi Kazuya, De Arimasu?

La reacción de enojo de Satellizer no se hace esperar.

-De qué va eso? Y con qué derecho me pides que haga algo así?

-No es obvio? quiero ser la pareja de Aoi Kazuya, De Arimasu. Espero unir de manera formal nuestros estigmas, De Arimasu.

El enojo parece aumentar, pero logra controlarlo muy bien.

-Actualmente estoy con Kazuya. A estas alturas, creí que ya todo Genetics estaba al tanto de eso.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que no han hecho el bautismo, De Arimasu. El bautismo de estigma es la prueba definitiva de que deben ser pareja, cosa que ustedes no tienen. De Arimasu. Como Kazuya aún no lo ha hecho ni contigo, ni con nadie, no veo inconvenientes para hacer el bautismo con el... Además, ya tienes a Utsugi-san en la mira, no es así, De Arimasu?

-De que demonios estás hablando!? Es Más! Ni siquiera tengo por qué discutir este tipo de asuntos contigo. Me voy!

Satellizer se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar rumbo a la salida del edificio, pero Rana no contenta con su actitud, le agarra un hombro con intención de detenerla.

Los traumas de Satellizer reviven una vez que Rana le pone la mano encima y antes de siquiera darse cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo inmediatamente se da vuelta y ataca a Rana con una bofetada directa al rostro. Instintivamente, Rana contraataca de la misma y exacta manera. Tras el ataque, ambas se alejan unos pasos la una de la otra.

-Volverte tan violenta así nada más? Bastante triste tu forma de resolver las cosas De Arimasu.

-No... Me... Vuelvas... A Tocar...

-Que quede claro. Traté de resolver esto de forma pacífica, pero eso no sirve De Arimasu? Entiendo tú respuesta, De Arimasu.

Inmediatamente Rana invoca sus Volt-Weapons.

-Pues bien, lo haremos a tú manera De Arimasu!

Sin que ninguna de ellas lo sospeche, desde la sala de control, tres Pandoras observan el desarrollo de los eventos.

-Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado.

(Dormitorio de chicas)

-Senpai, soy yo, Kazuya...

Kazuya se encuentra en la puerta de la habitación de Satellizer. Habían quedado de juntarse, pero lleva alrededor de dos minutos golpeando la puerta, sin resultados.

-Qué raro... No estará? Se supone que a estas horas ella se encuentra acá... No es como que se haya...

Una Pandora sale de su habitación, y al hacerlo, se ve de frente a Kazuya.

-Kazuya? déjame adivinar. Viniste a ver a Satellizer?

-Sí, pero empiezo a creer que...

-Satellizer no se encuentra en su cuarto. De hecho, acaba de ir a la sala de entrenamientos con la chica de intercambio.

La expresión de Kazuya es de sorpresa, que pasa a miedo al enterarse donde se encuentra, y con quien.

Ya afuera, saca su teléfono personal y marca un número.

-Lenka? Sí, soy yo. Es sobre Satella-senpai.

-Donde esta ella?

-Se encuentra con Rana-san en la sala de entrenamientos.

-Con Rana?

El silencio en la línea es incómodo. Después de quince segundos, Lenka le responde algo alarmado.

-Esto es cosa de las de tercero! Seguro que le dijeron algo a Rana para que provoque a Satella y después ellas terminen el trabajo! Ve por ellas y trata de evitar que se hagan daño suficiente! También voy para allá!

-De acuerdo!

Kazuya corta la llamada y se dirige hacia la sala de entrenamientos, esperando no llegar muy tarde. Solo que en el camino se encuentra con...

-Kazuya? Hacia dónde vas?

-Lo que ocurre es que...

(Habitación de Lenka y Kazuya. Minutos antes.)

Lenka había vuelto de la oficina de la Directora Margaret, repasando aquella conversación que tuvo con ese tal Gengo Aoi sobre los Nova y como estos están afectando al mundo. También Gengo se había visto interesado en las habilidades de Lenka, pero principalmente en su God-Arc. Lenka explicó si dar mucho detalle del funcionamiento de la misma. El problema fue cuando una de las Pandoras en el lugar se atrevió a tocar el Arc, a pesar de las advertencias de Lenka, solo para ver como unos tentáculos de materia negra provenientes del Arc alcanzan a agarrarle dicho brazo y empieza el proceso de asimilación. Asustados por la reacción del Arc, solo Elize tuvo la calma suficiente para invocar su Volt-Weapon y cortar el brazo de dicha pandora hasta la altura del hombro. Luego de eso, todos vieron atentamente como la materia oscura del God-Arc empezó a comprimir lentamente el brazo de dicha Pandora hasta asimilarlo por completo.

(Flashback)

-... Y por eso, digo que nadie debe tocar el God-Arc a no ser que sea el dueño legítimo.

-Pero... Como lo haces para controlarlo? -Pregunta Gengo aun sin creer lo que vio.

Lenka levanta su brazo derecho, mostrando su brazalete.

-Mi brazalete administra las células Oráculo requeridas para que mi God Arc no se salga de control, así como evita que me asimile.

(Fin Flashback)

Luego de eso, llevaron a dicha Pandora a la sala de emergencia para iniciar la recuperación por la pérdida de sangre y de su brazo. Terminada dicha reunión, Lenka se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar, pero poco antes de servirse una bebida que se habia comprado antes de volver, su teléfono móvil suena. Al ver que es Kazuya quien está llamando, contesta.

-Lenka?

-Kazuya?

-Sí, soy yo. Es sobre Satella-senpai.

-Donde esta ella?

-Se encuentra con Rana-san en la sala de entrenamientos.

-Con Rana?

Lenka está curioso sobre aquello. Se supone que de momento Satella y Rana no tenían muy buena conexión. Inmediatamente supuso que quizá es la manera de Satellizer de intentar crear algún tipo de amistad, pero sus memorias sobre lo que vio aun están en su cabeza, así que descartó ese pensamiento de inmediato. Luego, recordó que Rana estaba hablando con alguien, al parecer de tercero, diciéndole algunas cosas que hizo que pusiese expresiones de disgusto, pero poco después de abandonar el sitio, esta chica de tercer año mostró una sonrisa.

Fue entonces que lo entendió todo.

-Esto es cosa de las de tercero! Seguro que le dijeron algo a Rana para que provoque a Satella y después ellas terminen el trabajo! Ve por ellas y trata de evitar que se hagan daño suficiente! También voy para allá!

-De acuerdo!

Tras cortar la comunicación, Lenka arroja el teléfono a su cama y acto seguido, empuña su God-Arc y se dirige al área de prácticas.

(Sala de entrenamientos)

Satellizer y Rana están enfrascadas en un enfrentamiento con sus Volt-Weapons, sin importarles en lo más mínimo si se lastiman o no. Durante dicho combate, Rana empieza a utilizar las técnicas de su tribu, hiriendo a Satellizer, a quien le abre una herida en la frente, le rompe varias costillas y compromete algunos órganos internos, pero para gran sorpresa de Rana, su oponente se levanta, con gran determinación en sus ojos, y antes de notarlo, Satellizer con su Volt, Weapon, consigue darle una estocada en el hombro.

-Co... Como es posible Que aun sigas en pie De Arimasu? Tienes costillas rotas y demasiado daño interno De Arimasu...

-Seguiré peleando...

La expresión de miedo de Rana empezó a hacerse evidente.

-Hice un voto de no dejarme vencer... No importa quien, o qué sea mi oponente... Nunca perderé!

Rana retrocede dos pasos, sorprendida de que Satellizer aun desee seguir combatiendo.

-Reina intocable? deberías ser Guerrera Berserker. Eso quedaría mejor contigo, De Arimasu.

Sin decir palabras, Satellizer se pone en posición de combate. Al notar las intenciones, Rana se ve obligada a hacer lo mismo.

-Lista para terminar con esto de Arimasu?

Justo cuando van a lanzarse a atacar con el fin de terminar la batalla, Kazuya Aoi entra en escena.

-QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS?!

-Ka... Kazuya?

Finalmente Kazuya se pone entre medio de ambas Pandoras.

-Que se supone que está pasando acá? Y por qué ambas tienen esas heridas?

Rana, con la mirada baja empieza a hablar.

-Estábamos peleando De Arimasu... Para decidir quién es mejor compañera para Kazuya De Arimasu...

-Q...Que!? - Kazuya reacciona con bastante sorpresa. -De qué estás hablando!? Satellizer ES mi compañera!

-Pero ni siquiera han hecho el bautismo De Arimasu!

-Creo que toca aclarar este malentendido Rana. Satellizer no me está utilizando ni nada por el estilo. Soy yo quien quiere estar al lado de ella, y en cuanto a Lenka...

No pudo terminar de hablar. El sonido y golpe de lo que pareció ser un disparo de plasma le dio de lleno en uno de sus hombros, enviándolo a volar.

-KAZUYA!

-Vaya... Lamentamos cortar el drama, pero estábamos a punto de tener nuestro final feliz, y no vamos a permitir que nadie lo arruine.

Rana y Satellizer se giran en dirección al sonido, para encontrarse con un grupo de por lo menos trece Pandoras de tercer año, Una de ellas da un paso al frente.

-Ahora sin el Limiter para que nos fastidie, no tienes posibilidad de ganar. Por cierto, soy Attia Simons.

-Y yo soy Elizabeth Mably... Yo y mis compañeras de tercero, terminaremos con tú insolencias hacia nosotros, Satellizer.

La declaración de estas Pandoras, lo que dijo Kazuya sobre su relación con Satellizer, el hecho de que hayan irrumpido en el lugar, con claras intenciones de acabar con ambas... Rana finalmente entiende lo que está sucediendo.

Le vieron la cara de estúpida, y ahora van a deshacerse de ella.

Rana queda mirando a Satellizer, antes de sonreírle.

-Es obvio que estas zorras me la han hecho, pero ahora, nos guste o no, si queremos salir de esta tendremos que unir fuerzas, de Arimasu.

Satellizer pensaba negarse, pero al recordar las palabras que Lenka dijo sobre los compañeros de equipo, le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Tampoco quiero admitirlo, pero tienes razón.

Elizabeth sonríe de manera arrogante.

-No se crean tanto. Ustedes dos no son rivales para nosotras, sin mencionar que estan heridas. Tal vez sean fuertes, pero nosotras les ganamos en número.

Una nueva voz irrumpe en el lugar.

-Entonces toca igualar las cargas.

El sonido de diversos disparos las obliga a ponerse en alerta justo a tiempo para ver a Lenka Utsugi en la puerta apuntando en dirección a ellas mientras libera lo que al parecer son, balas eléctricas. Elizabeth, Attia y Cleo evaden los disparos, no así el resto de Pandoras que no alcanzó a evadirlos y terminaron sufriendo impactos de las balas eléctricas que las inmovilizaron en el lugar.

-Que mierda es lo que buscas acá mocoso!? No Tienes Nada Que Hacer Acá! - fue el grito furico de Elizabeth.

-Un minuto. Que se supone que está haciendo Arnett? No debería ella...? - Era la pregunta que mentalmente Attia se está haciendo al no entender por qué Utsugi se encuentra en el lugar.

-En el momento en que tú y tus compañeras decidieron atacar a mis amigos ya lo hiciste mi problema... Sin mencionar que dije públicamente que iban a haber consecuencias si ustedes las de tercero continúan atacando a Satella-san.

Acto seguido, Lenka configura algo en su arma de fuego e inmediatamente lanza dos disparos adicionales. Uno en dirección a Satellizer y otro en dirección a Rana. Ambos disparos, sanan gran parte de las heridas de ambas.

-Qué? Pero... Cómo?

-Bala médica. Nunca salgo de casa sin una de esas.

Lenka camina en dirección a Satellizer y Rana, sin dejar de apuntar en ningún momento a Elizabeth.

-Ahora ustedes son tres... Acá también somos tres. Creo que ya estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

-No tienes idea de con quién te estas metiendo, niño...

-Serás estúpida, Mably. - Satellizer interrumpe. -Lenka viene de derrotar a una Number hace menos de una semana. Por mucho que seas el segundo lugar en el ranking de Genetics, dudo mucho que puedas derrotarlo.

-No sé ustedes dos... -Rana finalmente reacciona. -Pero quiero la cabeza de Attia. Nadie me ve la cara de estúpida y se sale con la suya De Arimasu.

-En vista de que Lenka al parecer se encargará de Mably... - Los ojos de Satellizer se enfocan en Cleo.

-Estas siendo demasiado arrogante, Satellizer. -Interrumpe Cleo, en lo que activa su Volt-Weapon que consisten en 2 guantes de boxeo.

-Terminemos con esto. - Fue la declaración final de Lenka, antes de transformar su God Arc a espada y arrojarse al ataque.

(End Chapter 10)


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: God Eater y Freezing! pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 11: Pandoras y God Eater. Conclusión.

(Dormitorios... Habitación de Arnett)

Arnett McMillian se encuentra acostada en su cama mirando el techo, pensando seriamente sobre algunas cosas...

(Flashback... Varios días atrás, restaurante mexicano.)

Accidentalmente Arnett tocó la mano de Lenka cuando ambos iban a alcanzar la salsa picante, contacto justo para que ambos vieran la vida del otro. Arnett no solo vio la vida de Lenka, sino que revivió algunos momentos de su pasado como si hubiese sido hace unos días. Una conversación... Una promesa.

La mirada de Arnett entristeció.

-Qué ocurre?

-Soy una hipócrita.

-Eh?

-No sé qué fue eso, pero acabo de ver en tús memorias, y apuesto que tú hiciste exactamente lo mismo conmigo. Comparada con mi yo de hace dos años, me doy cuenta que he fallado miserablemente.

-Lo dices por...

-Sí, y no solo por la Reina Intocable, que vagamente me recuerda a mí en mis primeros días... Sino que a mí misma y mis compañeras. Se supone que debíamos cambiar las reglas, pero solo nos convertimos en lo que odiamos, y ese cambio fue tan lento que no lo noté sino hasta ahora.

-Lo dices por las reglas?

-Así es. Y puedo apostar que tú organización, Fenrir, no es muy diferente en ese sentido, aunque al parecer le dan más valor a la camarería como así a tú compañeros.

-Que es lo que no me estas contando?

-Recuerdas que te dije que Satellizer se dibujó una diana entre las de tercer año? Resulta que mi grupo, el cual convenientemente estamos las cinco mejores del tercer año están planeando sacar de circulación a tú amiga, y conociendo a Attia, de seguro ya tiene un plan en mente.

-Entonces, qué harás?

(End Flashback)

Finalmente se anima y marca un número telefónico predefinido. Después de cuatro tonos de espera, le responden del otro lado.

-Aló, papá?

-Arnett, hija, como estas?

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien. Tú que cuentas?

-Lo usual. Ya sabes, transportar cargas y todo eso. Y no, no me he estado metiendo en problemas.

Arnett solo sonríe al recordar un incidente con unos mafiosos hace tres años cuando le ofrecieron ser una Pandora.

-Te creo. Bueno, te llamaba porque... Bueno, yo...

-Ocurre algo?

-no estoy segura de qué hacer. Por un lado, quiero hacer lo correcto, pero eso solo significaría echarme a mis colegas encima, pero si decido seguirlas, creo que estaría...

-Hija. Siempre has sido algo impulsiva, y lo sabemos, pero al final del día siempre has hecho lo correcto. Eso es lo que siempre he admirado de ti. Sé qué harás lo correcto.

-Gracias papá. Necesitaba escuchar eso.

-Para cuando me necesites, hija. Por cierto, podrías venir uno de estos días con ese chico, Morrison.

-PAPÁ!

-Tranquila hija, solo bromeaba.

-Está bien... por cierto, te cobraré la palabra. Quizá vaya con uno o dos amigos en un mes más. En fin. Estamos en contacto.

Arnett corta la llamada y deja su teléfono en su cama. Una vez hecho eso, se acerca a la ventana. Es entonces, cuando recuerda un momento en especial. Dos años atrás... Una breve charla... Una promesa... Tras terminar de recordar, se acerca a un reloj de mesa, y ve la hora. Al ver que este marca las 21:00, se da cuenta de lo obvio. Vuelve a dejar dicho reloj en la mesita y sale en dirección a la sala de entrenamientos.

(Sala de entrenamientos.)

Lenka ha irrumpido en el lugar y atacado a varias Pandoras en el mismo. Attia, Cleo y Elizabeth están sorprendidas. No esperaban ver a Lenka en el lugar. Es más, confiaban en que Arnett de alguna manera lograría deshacerse de él, o mantenerlo al margen. Poco después de deshacerse de gran número de Pandoras, se posiciona junto a Satellizer y Rana, sin dejar de apuntar en ningún momento su God-Arc en dirección a Elizabeth.

-Ahora ustedes son tres... Acá también somos tres. Creo que ya estamos en igualdad de condiciones. - dijo Lenka.

-No tienes idea de con quién te estas metiendo, niño... - le responde Elizabeth, bastante confiada en su poder.

-Serás estúpida, Mably. - Satellizer interrumpe. -Lenka-san viene de derrotar a una Number hace menos de una semana. Por mucho que seas el segundo lugar en el ranking de tercer año, dudo mucho que puedas derrotarlo.

-No sé ustedes dos... -Rana finalmente reacciona. -Pero quiero la cabeza de Attia. Nadie me ve la cara de estúpida y se sale con la suya De Arimasu.

Los guantes y botas de Rana se activan. Attia, al verse en medio de la línea de fuego, activa su Volt-Weapon que consisten en una cadena conectada a una bola de acero con espinas.

-En vista de que Lenka al parecer se encargará de Mably... - Los ojos de Satellizer se enfocan en Cleo.

-Estas siendo demasiado arrogante, Satellizer. -Interrumpe Cleo, en lo que activa su Volt-Weapon que consisten en 2 guantes de boxeo, a lo que Satellizer aprieta con fuerza su espada.

-Terminemos con esto. - Fue la declaración final de Lenka, antes de transformar su God-Arc a espada y arrojarse al ataque.

Elizabeth inmediatamente utiliza sus satélites y ataca a Lenka con disparos, pero este evade el primer disparo mientras desvía el segundo, para finalmente acortar la distancia suficiente y lanzar un ataque horizontal. Elizabeth lo evade fácil quedando a espaldas de Lenka y apunta en dirección a sus piernas, pero tras haber anticipado aquello, se gira a si mismo lo suficiente, y tras desplegar el escudo de su God-Arc, bloquea el disparo de Mably, para tomar su Arc con ambas manos y activar el compartimento de disparos del escudo, disparando ráfagas de balas en dirección de Elizabeth, quien las está evadiendo con algo de dificultad.

Una de esas balas, sin embargo, pasa rozando por la espalda de Attia, quien se gira en dirección de Lenka y Elizabeth. Iba a reclamarle por lo peligroso de la situación, pero tras evadir una patada de Rana se recrimina a si misma por ser una descuidada al olvidarse con quien está peleando. Attia finalmente se decide a terminar todo con un solo ataque y utiliza Tempest Turn para confundir a Rana. Finalmente encuentra una posible ventana y ataca usando su Volt-Weapon, pero Rana evade también usando Tempest, y antes de que Attia reaccione, Rana atrapa la bola de acero y sin perder tiempo, jala de esta en dirección a ella misma.

-Pero qué...!?

-SEIKON KAKKYOKUKEN! BURNING FANG"

El golpe cargado de poder de Rana impacta en el estómago de Attia haciéndola escupir sangre y cayendo al piso de rodillas. La potencia del golpe es tal que Attia pierde la concentración y su Volt-Weapon desaparece.

-No puede ser... Solo es una mocosa de segundo... Como puede ser tan fuerte?

-Te preguntas del por qué mi fuerza, De Arimasu?

Attia solo la queda viendo con odio puro.

-Por fuerza, debería estar junto a ustedes las de tercero, pero la líder del establecimiento dijo que debía estar en segundo año para adaptarme a vuestro estilo de combate, De Arimasu. En un mes más debo dar exámenes adicionales, y entonces comprobarán si estoy a la altura de una guerrera de Tercer año o no, De Arimasu.

Attia finalmente pierde sus fuerzas y cae desfallecida. Rana finalmente suelta un suspiro y mira en dirección a Satellizer y Cleo. Tal parece que el combate va del lado de la morena, pero esta luce sorprendida, debido a que no importa como la golpee o con cuanta fuerza lo haga. Satellizer vuelve a levantarse y a empuñar su Volt-Weapon.

-No puede ser posible... He atacado con todo lo que tengo... Debe tener varias costillas rotas, y órganos internos dañados... Entonces... Por Qué!?

Sorprendentemente para Cleo, Satellizer vuelve a levantarse.

-A cuanto estas dispuesto a renunciar... Con tal de seguir... Tú camino?

-Tú...

-No veo el valor suficiente para renunciar a algo... No Tienes Determinación Suficiente Para Perder Algo!

Satellizer avanza con triple Accel en dirección a Cleo, quien se sorprende por ello, ya que hasta entonces no había podido hacerlo. Saliendo de su estupor rápidamente, utiliza Tempest y desaparece, pero Satellizer se detiene a tiempo, y con un giro rápido sobre su eje, lanza una estocada, impactando en el hombro izquierdo de Cleo, quien se ve bastante impresionada por verse descubierta.

-Co... Cómo!?

-Si alguien como tú no tiene el valor necesario como para renunciar a todo con tal de ganar... No Tienes Nada Que Hacer En Mi Camino!

Con un movimiento de su Volt-Weapon, y sin sacarla del hombro de Cleo, Satellizer jala de Cleo y la envía en dirección de Attia, quien está viendo de reojo desde su posición tirada en el suelo, sin creer que Cleo haya sido herida y derrotada.

No muy lejos, Elizabeth y Lenka siguen su batalla a base de disparos. Durante el mismo, arrasan con gran parte del recinto, pero ninguno de ellos ha logrado herir aunque sea levemente al otro.

Elizabeth nota que durante sus combates, Lenka pasa disparando a intervalos mientras mezcla el estilo con combate mano a mano. Finalmente entiende que su arma es como cualquier otro arma de fuego, y necesita algún tipo de munición, o de recarga automática mientras combate. También nota que pelea de una manera bastante similar a la de Ticy, pero más refinada y directa. Finalmente se decide y empieza a utilizar sus satélites atacando desde todas las perspectivas posibles, pero Lenka nota eso, y empieza a alejarse deliberadamente. Finalmente, tras tomar su distancia, corre en dirección a Mably.

-Estúpido... Va de camino a su muerte.

Elizabeth ataca con una serie de disparos, los cuales son evadidos en su totalidad, pero antes de que pueda notarlo, salta en dirección hacia ella... O más bien dicho...

-No puede ser!

Antes de poder reaccionar, Lenka está sobre ella. Elizabeth cree que va a cortarle la cabeza y se agacha para evitar el ataque, pero en un movimiento rápido y preciso de su God-Arc, destruye dos de los cuatro satélites que Elizabeth usa como Volt-Weapon.

Satellizer y las demás estaban sorprendidas. Nadie había logrado llegar tan lejos como para destruir parte de las Volt-Weapon de Elizabeth, pero nadie estaba más sorprendido que la propia Elizabeth al darse cuenta del objetivo real de Lenka.

-Tú... MALDITO BASTARDO!

Inesperadamente, Elizabeth pasa a la ofensiva, pero atacando con golpes y patadas que Lenka evade con algo de dificultad. Durante el intercambio, Elizabeth logra conectar un golpe en una pierna a Lenka, derribándolo, pero en el momento en que Elizabeth se dispone a darle el golpe de gracia, Satellizer se coloca entre medio de ambos y en un solo ataque, consigue no solo alejar a Elizabeth, sino también provocarle un corte, aunque superficial en la mejilla.

-Desde su llegada, este chico ha hecho por mi más que nadie en mi vida. Ya me salvó varias veces. Hoy le devuelvo el favor.

Satellizer ataca a Elizabeth con todo lo que tiene mientras esta solo se dedica a evadir ataques. Durante el choque, varias de las Pandoras que habían sido neutralizadas por Lenka empiezan a reaccionar. Lenka y Rana notaron eso, y se pusieron en alerta ya que dichas Pandoras se lanzaron al ataque, aunque poco pudieron hacer debido a los reflejos de Rana para detener ataques así como los contraataques con fuerza excesiva de Lenka al golpearlas con la parte sin filo de la espada de su God-Arc.

Finalmente todas las Pandoras de tercero logran recuperar el conocimiento y contraatacan. Lenka, Satellizer y Rana logran pelear valientemente, pero simplemente los números los superan. Antes de que lo puedan notar, Lenka, Satellizer y Rana están chocando espaldas entre ellos mientras observan a sus oponentes. Lenka busca algo en su cintura, pero inmediatamente se maldice mentalmente al recordar que dejó su cinturón de utilidades con las granadas de luz en su cuarto.

Todas las Pandoras sonríen al verse ganadoras. Esto solo hizo que Lenka entrecerrara los ojos bastante molesto. Ya era malo verse rodeado por enemigos, pero no es como si un grupo de aragamis lo emboscasen. Al menos esos monstruos eran manejables.

-Vaya... Esto mejora cada segundo. - Attia sonríe. -Después de hoy, nadie volverá a atreverse a atacar a los niveles superiores. Juro que voy a disfrutar de esto, como no tienen idea.

Antes de que nadie pueda hacer nada, la puerta principal se abre de golpe. Todos se voltean en dirección a la entrada, solo para encontrar a una pelirroja en el lugar. Cabello atado a una cola de caballo, con Patillas a los costados, pero en vez de una sonrisa desvergonzada a la que todos están acostumbrados a ver en dicha pelirroja, solo encontraron una seriedad que incluso podrá causar miedo.

-A...Arnett?

-Deténganse Ahora!

La pelirroja en mención solo observa el lugar. Un grupo de Pandoras comandadas al parecer por Elizabeth y Attia dispuestas a atacar a Satellizer, Rana y Lenka. Mo muy lejos puede ver a un Limiter de cabello oscuro al parecer, inconsciente. Elizabeth a nada de activar el modo Pandora solo para terminarlos. Attia decide hablar.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras. Que se supone que estabas haciendo?

A modo de respuesta, usando Tempest, Arnett se mueve hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de Attia, y de un golpe al estómago, la envía a tierra, haciéndola escupir bastante saliva. Todas las Pandoras están en genuino shock. Elizabeth es la primera en reaccionar.

-Que... QUE MIERDA TE OCURRE ARNETT!? POR QUÉ NOS ATACAS!?

-Elizabeth... Recuerdas esa promesa hace dos años?

-Hace dos años?

La memoria de Elizabeth empieza a divagar por momentos del pasado... El cómo se conocieron... Su primer Carnaval, pero principalmente...

(Flashback... Hace dos años...)

Tras una discusión con Pandoras de segundo que casi termina en paliza de no ser por dos Pandoras de Tercer año de ese entonces, Arnett McMillian y Elizabeth Mably están en unos escalones, sentadas tratando de recuperarse de los golpes recibidos. Arnett estaba por burlarse de Elizabeth cuando esta le extiende su celular de vuelta.

-Esto... Es demasiado importante para ti, verdad? Incluso... Más que tu orgullo?

Sorprendida, y sin palabras, Arnett solo se limita a recibir su celular de vuelta.

Elizabeth se está yendo, hasta que Arnett reacciona a sí misma.

-Una pregunta... No estas molesta?

Elizabeth la mira con genuina curiosidad.

-Simplemente vas a quedarte callada sin decir nada, bajar la mirada, y simplemente hacer lo que te dicen?

-Todas las organizaciones tienen sus propias reglas, y no falta quienes son lo suficiente viles para manejarlas a su manera y usarlas de forma abusiva con los demás. También me contaron lo que le pasó a tu amiga durante el campamento, y como te abandonaron tus compañeras de pelotón. No te culpo por estar enojada, pero en verdad crees que ella se sentirá orgullosa de ser tú amiga viéndote en lo que te estas convirtiendo?

Eso dejó sorprendida a Arnett, casi como una revelación.

-Por ello quiero alcanzar la cima, para ser yo quien haga las reglas. Solo así podré conocer su verdadero significado y podré aplicarlas de manera correcta. Creo que solo así seré capaz de ver cuáles son las reglas que pueden aplicarse correctamente.

Arnett solo sonríe, al darse cuenta que Elizabeth es más que solo una niña rica malcriada.

-Si es así... Estaré al pendiente de tus movimientos. Más te vale no desviarte del camino de profesas tener.

(Fin Flashback)

Los ojos de Elizabeth se abren de la sorpresa. No esperaba que mencionara eso.

-Tal vez Chiffon sea demasiado suave, pero ella al menos lo intenta. En cuanto a nosotras? Simplemente vernos convertida en lo que odiamos, no me sienta nada bien, así que hoy empiezo a arreglar eso.

Arnett invoca su Volt-Weapon que es una guadaña. Las diez Pandoras que venían acompañando a Elizabeth se ponen de pie y avanzan.

-Simplemente no paras de ser una perra rabiosa.

-Debes ser bastante ingenua si piensas eso.

-Aun si decides unirte a la Reina intocable, somos demasiados para ti.

Arnett sonríe divertida de la situación.

-Ustedes, mocosas... Acaso ya olvidaron que tan abajo en el Ranking están? Si ese es el caso, creo que debo recordarles su posición.

Inesperadamente, Arnett utiliza Tespest Turn y ataca a esas diez Pandoras, hiriéndolas de manera considerable, con ataques lo suficientemente fuertes para incapacitarlas y sacarlas del combate, sorprendiendo a Lenka, Satellizer y Rana por el salvajismo y ferocidad con el que acabó con todas ellas.

-Entonces, Mably... Que vas a hacer?

Elizabeth se pone nerviosa por lo ocurrido. Había olvidado completamente por qué Arnett logró ubicarse en el cuarto lugar en el Ranking de grado, siendo consciente que si no fuera tan bocazas e impulsiva, ella sería la líder del grupo, siendo superada solo por Chiffon, sin mencionar que mientras todos los demás ya están agotados, ella está fresca y descansada para iniciar un enfrentamiento el cual duda si poder ganar.

-Vas a ir en serio, Arnett? No olvides la reglas.

-Bla bla bla... Ya me se esa mierda de memoria, pero lo que estás haciendo no es disciplinar a una revoltosa. Yo lo llamaría acoso, e incluso hostigamiento. Planificar que la Reina y la nueva se maten entre ellas para venir y terminar el trabajo? en serio. Me das asco.

-La última vez que nos enfrentamos barrí el suelo contigo, Arnett. No olvides eso.

-Y tú en verdad piensas que cometeré los mismos errores dos veces?

Elizabeth prepara sus Satélites mientras Arnett aprieta de manera firme su guadaña. Cleo se preparan para atacar a Arnett, mientras Attia se levanta y vuelve a invocar su Volt-Weapon.

-Nos has traicionado Arnett... sabía que no debíamos confiar en ti. - Attia reclamó.

-Nada personal Arnett, pero negocios son negocios. - Cleo prepara sus guantes de combate.

-Terminaré lo que empecé hace dos años.

Arnett se prepara para el ataque, pero Lenka, Satellizer y Rana se colocan junto a ella, preparándose.

-Esto acaba ahora. - Concluye Satellizer.

Ambos grupos se preparan para el choque final, pero antes de que se muevan...

-FREEZING!

Desde su posición, Kazuya utiliza dicha técnica deteniendo a todos en el lugar. Nadie puede mover un musculo siquiera.

-Kazuya?

Lenka mira de reojo al aludido, quien está apoyado en un muro solo con su brazo derecho extendido en dirección a ellos, deteniendo los movimientos de todos y cada uno de ellos, sin excepciones.

-Esto debe terminar... Arnett-san tiene razón... Se supone todos somos compañeros... No veo necesidad de que nos matemos... Unos a los otros...

Ajeno a todo, el God-Arc de Lenka empieza a reaccionar de manera violenta al darse cuenta del efecto en el ambiente. Lentamente empieza a sacudirse en las manos de Lenka mientras esta empieza a brillar en destellos dorados brevemente.

-Que... Que está pasando?

Antes de que nadie pueda entenderlo, la función devorar del God-Arc se activa de manera automática, forzando al Freezing sobre si misma a ceder.

-Que demo...

-Rompió el Freezing?

Lenka mira con preocupación su God-Arc

-Esto Se Salió de Control!

Antes de que Lenka pudiese reaccionar, la función devorar que aparece en el momento, crea un grupo de turbinas en la parte trasera de sus fauces, activándose, y arrastrando a Lenka en dirección a Elizabeth Mably.

-Maldición! El modo Tormenta! No puedo detenerlo!

-No puede ser! Esa cosa la va a matar!

-ELIZABEEEEEEETH!

La devoración va a gran velocidad en dirección a Elizabeth, pero antes de alcanzarla, un par de manos enguantadas se interponen entre las fauces y Elizabeth.

-Pero qué...

-Gracias a Dios...

-Chi... Chiffon!?

-Vaya... Este amiguito sí que tiene hambre.

Chiffon logró llegar a tiempo para evitar que la función devorar acabe con la vida de Elizabeth. Al darse cuenta de la potencia de esta, y como va ganando terreno, decide desviarla a su izquierda, y estas fauces se cierran devorando solo aire y volviendo a descansar al interior del God-Arc.

-No sé por qué estas instalaciones están funcionando tan tarde ni por que se están peleando a tal punto que parece van a desfallecer...

El tono en que lo dijo parece bastante despreocupado, pero las siguientes palabras fueron por completo autoritarias.

-... Pero desactivarán sus Volt-Weapons y bajarán sus God-Arc en este mismo momento.

Attia es la primera en interrumpir.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio Chiffon. Estamos en algo importante. Ellas...

-Has violado muchas reglas en pocas horas, Attia. Las cámaras grabaron todo, y créeme que la hermana Margaret no está contenta con lo que está ocurriendo aquí.

La furia de Attia llega a límites insospechados.

-A La MIERDA TODO! ACEPTARÉ CON GUSTO EL CASTIGO; PERO ESO LO HARÉ LUEGO DE DESHACERME DE ESTA PERRA SIN VALOR!

Attia activa su Volt-Weapon y se arroja a atacar a Satellizer, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, Ticy logra colocarse delante de Satellizer y con su Volt-Weapon similar a una Zanbatou logra detener el ataque de Attia.

-Ticy... Acaso tú...?

-No escuchaste a la presidenta, Attia? Dijo que te quedes quieta.

Antes de hacer nada, Chiffon aparece colocándose detrás de Attia, y de un golpe certero en la nuca la deja inconsciente.

Todas las Pandoras están sorprendidas, debido a que no hubo indicio ni de Accel ni sonido que delate el cambio de posición.

-No tiene sentido... - Elizabeth es la más sorprendida. -Hace unos segundos estaba delante de mí y antes de poder notarlo siquiera ya estaba incapacitando a Attia... Sin duda le hace honor a su título de 'monstruo'.

Chiffon se voltea en dirección a ellas.

-También van a comportarse de manera inadecuada?

Parecía una pregunta casual, pero en el fondo había una amenaza explícita que ninguna de las de tercero pudo ignorar. Elizabeth y Cleo no lo podían ignorar. Saben que ni aunque fuesen cincuenta de ellas podrían ponerle un dedo encima a Chiffon y vivir para contarlo, sobre todo Elizabeth, ya que le bastó con verla en acción una vez y sentir miedo en todo su ser.

Nunca va a olvidar el cómo Chiffon dejó el campo de batalla luego de brutalizar a cincuenta Pandoras en dicho Carnaval.

Resignadas, desactivan sus Volt-Weapons mientras dejan de presionar sus puños.

-Perfecto. Rana-san, quiero que lleves a Kazuya-san al ala médica. Lenka-san, lo mismo con Satellizer. Arnett-san, puedes llevarte a Cleo a su cuarto a descansar. Ticy, por favor, carga a Attia contigo, que vamos a ir con Elizabeth-san a la oficina de la hermana Margaret. Ahora mismo está furiosa y quiere una explicación sobre lo ocurrido. El resto, vayan a la enfermería.

(Una hora después... Ala medica...)

Después de ser llevado a la enfermería, los médicos procedieron a recomponer el hombro izquierdo de Kazuya. A diferencia de lo creído, el golpe recibido por el disparo de Elizabeth solo dejó una quemadura de segundo grado, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dislocarle el hombro. Una vez que se lo compusieron, colocaron unos vendajes con algunas cremas y lo dejaron sanar. Satellizer y Rana también trataron sus heridas, y si bien estas bordeaban en lo grave, fueron tratadas, y ambas fueron dadas de alta. Una vez terminado con eso, se encontraron con Kazuya y Lenka quienes estaban esperando.

(Oficina de la Hermana Margaret.)

-Eres consciente del escándalo que armaste con esta emboscada, señorita Mably? señorita Simmons?

La hermana Margaret no era una mujer feliz. Poco después de la reunión con Lenka y el doctor Gengo Aoi, Chiffon y Ticy fueron a dar su reporte diario sobre los asuntos del consejo estudiantil. Estaba revisando algunas de las cámaras de seguridad cuando dio con el incidente de la sala de entrenamiento, minutos antes de la llegada de Kazuya Aoi tratando de detener el combate. Por lo que escuchó del audio, era obvio que se estaban peleando por el limiter en mención, pero cuando Elizabeth Mably atacó a Kazuya y reveló sus intenciones al atacarlo, era bastante seguro que no podía dejarlo pasar.

-Te lo dije varias veces Elizabeth. - siguió Chiffon. -Este tipo de métodos no sirven contra ella. Ahora, ella ha aplastado a la quinta mejor Pandora de las de tercero, y la cuarta mejor ha abierto los ojos, y se ha colocado del lado de Satellizer.

-Piénsalo de esta manera Elizabeth.- volvió a tomar la palabra la hermana Margaret. -Las de tercer año extraoficialmente han sido derrotadas por tres alumnos de segundo, de los cuales, una de ellas tiene que hacer exámenes extracurriculares para poder subir a tercer año sin problema que es donde debería estar, otra alumna, que si bien fue expulsada de la rama del Este, de no haber sido obligada a repetir primer año, personalmente dudo muchísimo sobre quien estaría ostentando el segundo lugar entre ustedes las de segundo, y finalmente un chico el cual tiene tanto poder como yo en mis mejores años en Chevalier, sin mencionar que posee armamento especial que lo pone a la par con las Pandoras...

Attia se negaba a creer lo que ellas dijeron en su momento, pero tras escucharlo de boca de la directora, solo pudo sorprenderse de manera nerviosa.

-Con todos esos antecedentes, en verdad creyó usted que atacarles sería una buena idea? -dijo la hermana Margaret mirando a Attia. -Lo único que has conseguido de todo esto es aumentar su fama, sin mencionar que las grabaciones del incidente influirán en los ranking por la mañana en las noticias del canal, aumentando así la fama tanto del Dios Devorador como de la ahora realmente Reina Intocable.

Elizabeth y Attia solo pudieron bajar la mirada con tristeza. Toda la determinación puesta en ello...

-A partir de ahora, usted y su grupo tienen prohibido atacar o provocar de manera física a Satellizer. Vuelvan a atacarla, y todos los involucrados serán expulsados. Sin excepción.

Finalmente ambas chicas hacen abandono de aquella sala, sin dejar de pensar en las palabras dichas tanto por Chiffon como por la directora.

-Elizabeth...

-Así que los clavos que sobresalen son martillados... Satellizer L. Bridget... Lenka Utsugi...

(End Chapter 11)


	13. Chapter 12

Antes de empezar... DungeonMaster, Phantom Thief of Hearts, No es ni evolución ni inmunidad. Simplemente fue algo solo del momento. Más detalles dentro del capítulo.

Disclaimer: God Eater y Freezing! pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 12: El Décimo Choque Nova

(Día siguiente. Habitación de Elizabeth)

Tras reunir a gran parte del grupo de tercer Año, Elizabeth Mably empezó a explicar los acontecimientos del día anterior en la sala de entrenamientos y el posterior encuentro que ella y Attia tuvieron con la directora a consecuencia del mismo, y detalla todo lo ocurrido en dicha conversación...

-... Y es por eso que desde hoy, atacar a Satellizer L. Bridget está prohibido.

Cleo y las otras Pandoras estaban sorprendidas. No esperaban eso de la líder no oficial del tercer año.

-Incluso, yo, siendo la segundo lugar, poco pude hacer contra ellos, sin mencionar que consiguieron inutilizar de manera parcial mi Volt-Weapon. Incluso si volviese a enfrentarla e hiciera un ejemplo de ella, solo conseguiría elevar aún más su fama, y en el peor de los casos, provocar una revuelta con las de niveles inferiores. Por ahora, no nos queda otra que aceptar su poder, además de nuestra debilidad por complacencia.

-De hecho, es lo más inteligente que les he escuchado decir en meses.

Todas se voltean en dirección del sonido, para ver a Ingrid Bernstein apoyada en un muro cerca de la puerta.

-Satellizer posee ambas cosas. Poder, y voluntad. Eso es algo que no podemos ignorar así tan fácil. Y más aún, si no es por ese detalle, primero tendríamos que pasar por encima de Utsugi Lenka, quien al parecer, se ha convertido en una especie de guardián de la Reina.

-Sea como sea, ahora ellos tienen el 'honor' de haber barrido el piso con las de tercero. Cualquier acto de nuestra parte, y solo conseguiremos que su fama se vuelva aún más grade de lo que ya es.

-Pero...

Attia iba a formular, pero Ingrid la detiene.

-Cuando los enfrenté, las habilidades de Satellizer estaban por debajo del promedio, pero a medida que avanzaba, pude ver que esta tenía aumento de poder constante. Y no me sorprende lo que dijo Cleo cuando notó también dicho aumento.

-No se trata de un aumento de poder. - interrumpe Cleo. -Es su deseo de seguir adelante aun a costa de su propia vida la verdadera fuerza de Satellizer.

-Según tú. -siguió Elizabeth. -Mientras ella está dispuesta a renunciar a todo con tal de seguir avanzando, nosotras nos hemos vuelto demasiado conformistas en nuestra posición, y eso es el motivo de nuestra perdida?

Todas miran el suelo avergonzadas. No iban a admitirlo, pero Elizabeth dio en el clavo.

(Habitación de Lenka y Kazuya)

Kazuya se encuentra viendo TV mientras repasa los acontecimientos del día anterior. Si bien, ya se encuentra del todo recuperado de su hombro, aún recuerda los comentarios enojados de Satellizer sobre si seguir junto a él o no, ya que después de irse enojada, Rana intentó consolarlo, sin éxito. Ahora mismo piensa en ello, hasta que ve un anuncio de la apertura de un parque de diversiones. Pensando en aquello, sonríe y se levanta.

-Vas a algún sitio?

Sin despegar su mirada del escritorio donde tiene su God-Arc, Lenka le pregunta a Kazuya, mientras el primero sigue haciendo unos ajustes.

-No te preocupes. Solo voy y vuelvo.

Kazuya sale de la habitación. La atención de Lenka se centra en el TV, donde siguen pasando el anuncio del parque de diversiones. Decidiendo ignorar aquello, vuelve su atención a su Arc.

(A la semana siguiente.)

Kazuya consiguió que Satellizer aceptara salir con él en una especie de cita, cosa que alegró un poco a Lenka, ya que eso significa que Satellizer se está abriendo un poco más emocionalmente. Aun odiaba lo que Satellizer tuvo que pasar en su infancia.

Durante dicha cita, se encontraron con Ganessa y Arthur, y los cuatro entraron a una competencia. No entraron en detalles sobre la misma, salvo que Satellizer al final hizo algo inesperado y con eso, tanto ella como Kazuya fueron considerados ganadores.

Despejando su mente, Lenka se dirige hacia la cafetería, pero a diferencia de otros días, al entrar, el ambiente se pone tenso. De principio, no le pone atención y sigue con lo suyo, pero cuando está en la fila, ve que tanto Limiters como Pandoras le hacen el quite.

-Qué raro... Juro que me bañé en la mañana.

Ordena su comida de manera habitual, y mientras lo hace, entiende el motivo del nerviosismo de todos, al ver las noticias del canal. En esta, muestra el incidente en la sala de entrenamiento... Como el grupo de Elizabeth estaba listo para linchar a Satellizer y Rana, pero con su entrada al salón usando su God-Arc, y como niveló el área en menos de diez segundos, luego muestran los momentos en que Satellizer y Rana vencen a sus respectivos rivales para finalmente mostrar como el destruye la Volt-Weapon de Elizabeth.

-... Y es por ello que hay una nueva actualización en el ranking global de las cinco mejores de Genetics West. Chiffon sigue a la cabeza como la numero uno, pero ahora barriendo el lugar Lenka Utsugi asciende meteóricamente a segundo lugar, desplazando así a Elizabeth Mably al tercer lugar. También se confirma el ascenso de Satellizer L. Bridget al cuarto puesto, mientras que con pocos días de haber ingresado a Genetics, Rana Linchen asciende a quinto lugar mientas todos aquellos detrás de ellos como Ticy Penhyl Arnett McMillian y otros desciendan varios puestos en la tabla general...

Lenka deja de comer en ese momento, al darse cuenta de lo que aquello implicaba. Una cosa era haberle salvado la vida a Satellizer en varias ocasiones, pero nunca consideró que sus acciones lo colocarían en una especie de Ranking. Está bien. Fenrir Far East tiene lo suyo con su tabla de mejores Eaters con armas de fuego, pero allá al menos tienen Aragamis para competir. Solo espera no tener que competir en uno de los Carnaval con Pandoras.

-Te importa si te acompañamos?

En ese momento, nota que Arnett hace acto de presencia junto a la Pandora de piel oscura, y dos chicos. Uno de ellos de cabello rubio y aspecto juvenil mientras el otro, es tan alto que fácilmente pasaría por un alumno de cuarto grado. Antes de decir nada, Cleo es la primera en hablar.

-Tranquilo. No hemos venido a pelear... No después de lo ocurrido.

-Es un país libre.

Dicho eso, todos se sientan. Lenka, recordando lo ocurrido, decide preguntar.

-No han tenido problemas?

-Eh?

-A que te refieres?

-Lo digo por tu hombro...- dijo señalando a Cleo, y luego a Arnett. -... Y por el hecho de que te echaste a muchas personas encima al parecer en estos días, solo por ayudarme a mí y al grupo de Kazuya.

-No te preocupes por eso. - le responde Cleo. -En el último Carnaval la tuve peor, pero sobreviví.

-No sería la primera vez que me meto en problemas a ese nivel. - le sigue Arnett. -Lo que me preocupa eres tú, después de todo, nadie derrota enemigos de la manera en que lo haces.

-No lo dudo, aunque la verdad, solo es otro día de trabajo. Aunque lo que me preocupa de verdad es mi God Arc. Hasta hace unos días el Freezing no había atacado en una manera tan directa como lo hizo.

-Sigo preguntándome como escapaste de dicho control. -dijo Cleo.

-Yo no escapé. -le responde Lenka. -Fue mi God-Arc la que sufrió una reacción violenta y con ello, se salió de control. Si Kazuya no hubiese soltado el Freezing, y Chiffon no llega a tiempo, no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaba con Elizabeth.

Entre Arnett y Cleo, esta última reaccionó asustada, ya que estaba al lado de Elizabeth cuando el monstruo dentro de la espada casi termina con la vida de Elizabeth.

-Hablando de Elizabeth... -interrumpe Arnett -... Cleo, has sabido algo?

-Aun está molesta con Satellizer, pero debido a órdenes superiores, ordenó que no la atacáramos. -dijo Cleo mientras agarra un vaso y bebe un poco de jugo. -Pero conociendo a Attia, seguro ella intentará algo por su cuenta, solo para fastidiarle la tarde a Satellizer.

-Cierto. Olvidaba que día es hoy. - dijo Gorou, como si recordara algo.

-Eso me recuerda, Utsugi-san, que piensa hacer hoy? - pregunta Morrison.

-Lo usual... Entrenamiento, calibrar mi God-Arc, dar mi reporte semanal a la Directora Margaret, quizá ir a chequeo médico, aunque esto último lo veo inútil considerando que no soy un Limiter...

-Entonces, no sabes del baile de hoy? - pregunta Arnett bastante curiosa.

-Baile? Lo siento. En mi mundo hace bastante que no hay uno de esos. -confiesa Lenka. -A lo mejor quizá salga a caminar, solo para despejar mi mente.

-Ni modo. Y yo que te imaginaba en modo casanova...- dice Cleo en tono de broma. -... Aunque con solo verte me doy cuenta que no es tú estilo.

-La mayoría de las chicas tienen a sus limiters en calidad de pareja por lo que veo. No voy a ser el tercero de la discordia ni nada por el estilo.

-Podremos vivir con eso... -dice Arnett, sonriendo. -... Y no es como si la puta de la residencial viniese hacia acá para invitarte a salir.

-Puta de la residencial?

-Una de las Pandoras del lugar, aunque nadie de gran importancia. - concluye Morrison.

(Horas después... Bosque apartado)

Después de almorzar, y sin nada mejor que hacer, Lenka se dirige hacia el punto donde llegó a este mundo. Una vez allí, observa los alrededores, como esperando estar realmente solo en el lugar. Una vez hecho eso, enciende su comunicador, mientras busca una señal.

-Acá Lenka Utsugi... Alguien puede oírme?

La estática es la única señal que recibe. Decide probar varias frecuencias hasta que una de esas suena bastante extraña... Como si alguien quisiera comunicarse con él.

-Lenka a central... Hay alguien ahí?

La señal sigue siendo interferencia, pero la respuesta empieza a cobrar cada vez mejor forma. Mientras más se acerca a un árbol, nota que la estática desaparece levemente. Sin nada que perder, se encarama en uno de los árboles y empieza a ascender. Una vez arriba, cerca de la copa, la distorsión se pierde en gran parte y empieza a escuchar voces.

-Lindow? Tsubaki? Hibari? Pueden oírme? Alguien?

Hasta que finalmente, empieza a tener respuestas.

-Lenka? Estas bien?

-Alisa? Puedes oírme?

-Con algunas interferencias, pero fuerte y claro.

Nunca se había sentido tan feliz desde que llegó a ese mundo. Su alegría inicial desaparece tan rápido como llegó y empieza a resumirle la situación a los demás.

-Es bueno saberlo. Estoy atrapado en un mundo que puede pasar fácilmente con el pasado. La fecha correcta del lugar es veintisiete de Agosto del año 2065... La amenaza de este mundo es similar a los Aragami, solo que acá los locales han de llamarlos Nova. De momento, hice un trato con la gente del lugar hasta que ustedes puedan dar conmigo.

-De momento, solo cumple con tu parte y no hagas nada estúpido.

-Es bueno oírte, Lindow.

Iba a seguir hablando, pero una explosión a la lejanía lo distrajo. Al voltearse en dirección del sonido les pudo ver.

Son tres Novas de clase S. Los tres a vista de Lenka, eran tan grandes como un Uroboros, sino que más. De aspecto femenino, casi angelical, armaduras color marfil con detalles acules, sin piernas, y tentáculos en lugar de brazos. Si bien, los tres están a kilómetros del lugar, desde su posición árbol al cual subió para verlos, Lenka deduce que pueden llegar al establecimiento en cosa de minutos, o segundos si es que la información que leyó sobre ellos es correcta.

-Lenka? Que fue eso?... Lenka!?

La voz de Lindow finalmente lo hizo reaccionar.

-Son los Nova. Tengo que salir a trabajar. Espero que puedan encontrar la manera de llegar acá. Su ayuda realmente será útil.

Al darse cuenta que la comunicación se ha perdido nuevamente, maldice su suerte mientras apaga su comunicador, y corre en dirección a los dormitorios. Ya cerca del edificio ve como varias Pandoras y Limiters tanto de tercer año como de cuarto van corriendo en una dirección en específico.

En dicho lugar, a varios kilómetros se ven los Nova, aunque ahora se ven relativamente aún más cerca. Saca cuentas mentales y se da cuenta que será cosa de minutos hasta que lleguen a la academia.

Finalmente se decide y va en dirección a su habitación. Una vez llegando allí, abre rápidamente el cofre para encontrar su God Arc en la misma forma en que la dejó antes de salir esa mañana.

-Hora de volver al trabajo de siempre... Proteger a la humanidad.

Al empuñar su God Arc, dos membranas negras se disparan desde la empuñadura, y se conecta directamente con el brazalete. Una vez ocurrido esto, procede a levantarla.

El décimo choque Nova ha dado inicio, y ahora le toca enfrentarlo.

(End Chapter 12)


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Freezing! Y God Eater pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 13: El que devora a los Nova.

(Patio principal)

Tras tomar su God-Arc, Lenka se dirige hacia donde están los Nova, pero al llegar al lugar, encuentra a varias Pandoras luchar entre sí. Al principio, le pareció bastante extraño. Se supone que los enemigos son Nova, no Pandoras.

Entonces, su comunicador se activa. Con un poco de estática, pero se escucha bastante bien.

-Central a God Eater... Lenka, soy la hermana Margaret, me escuchas?

-Hermana Margaret? Como...

-Logramos intervenir la frecuencia de uno de los canales para poder comunicarnos. Como puedes ver, algunas de las Pandoras se están matando entre sí. Las que tienen estigmas enormes en sus cuerpos son Pandoras que los Nova asimilaron y ahora son el enemigo.

Lenka se fijó en algunas de las combatientes. Tras ver detenidamente, lo pudo notar.

-Entiendo. Las que tienen esos cristales que sobresalen de sus cuerpos son el enemigo. Trataré de no hacerles un daño permanente, en caso de que aquello se pueda revertir.

-Si lo que me dijeron Yumi y Elize es correcto, solo destruyendo al Nova que las asimiló en Yokohama, volverán a la normalidad.

-Entonces los Nova, son la clave. Entendido.

Lenka corre en dirección donde estaba viendo un grupo de Pandoras luchar entre sí. Estas, notan su cercanía, y la Pandora Novalizada corre en su dirección, pero Lenka reacciona rápidamente evitando el ataque saltando por encima de ella, y de un disparo rápido a su espalda, derriba a dicha pandora, destruyendo dichos estigmas, y dejando inconsciente a dicha pandora en el proceso.

Una vez terminada con dicha Pandora, corre en dirección de los Nova, solo para encontrar en el camino a dos Pandoras con sus Limiters peleando contra otras Pandoras Novalizadas.

Al verlas, las reconoce. Attia Simmons e Ingrid Bernstein. Ambas con quienes son al parecer, son sus Limiters. Durante el combate, Attia invoca su Volt-Weapon para detener el ataque de la otra Pandora mientras su Limiter utiliza Freezing para detenerlas, pero alcanza a ver que una de ellas escapa del Freezing de dicho Limiter y va en su dirección con intenciones asesinas.

Dicho Limiter parecía perdido al notar a la pandora apunto de asesinarle, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, el sonido de varias explosiones resuena en el lugar para que inmediatamente después varios proyectiles eléctricos golpeen a dichas Pandoras y las neutralicen.

Attia, Ingrid, y las pocas Pandoras que no han sido Novalizadas en el lugar miran en dirección del ataque, solo para ver a Lenka Utsugi cargando su God-Arc mientras apunta en dirección a ellas... O más bien, a las Pandoras Novalizadas.

-NO EN MI GUARDIA!

Lenka transforma su Arc a espada mientras corre en dirección a ellas. Las Pandoras Novalizadas hacen lo mismo por su cuenta. Lenka evade el primer ataque agachándose para rápidamente conectar un golpe con su puño izquierdo a dicha Pandora e inmediatamente lanza un corte en horizontal hacia atrás, cortando el pecho de una segunda Pandora. Inmediatamente después, agarra su Arc con ambas manos y bloquea un ataque de varias Pandoras, y sin perder tiempo, abre el compartimento del escudo, lanzando múltiples disparos a dichas Pandoras, derribándolas. Finalmente se voltea en dirección de la primera Pandora que atacó, corre en dirección a ella, mientras alza su Arc con ambas manos, consiguiendo embestirla con el golpe del escudo, derribándola finalmente.

-Están bien? - Lenka pregunta al grupo.

-Sí. Al menos de momento. - Responde Mark. -De no ser por ti, ya estaría muerto.

Lenka y el grupo mira en dirección al Nova. A ojos de ellos, si bien aún está algo lejos, ya están dentro de las instalaciones.

-Mierda... Ya está aquí.

-Eso no cambia nuestros objetivos. Recibí ordenes de destruir al Nova. Cuento con ustedes para derribar a las Pandoras Novalizadas.

-Con Nosotras? Suena a que nos vas a dejar la parte pesada mientras te quedas con toda la diversión... Y que conste que el trabajo físico no es lo mío!

Mientras Lenka y Attia discuten, una de las Pandoras Novalizadas se levanta del suelo y mira al grupo de Lenka. Esta, prepara su Volt-Weapon y corre para atacar a Lenka por la espalda, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, un disparo impacta en la clavícula de dicha Pandora, derribándola.

-Pero qué!?

Lenka y las demás se voltean, solo para ver como aquella Pandora derrotada vuelve a la normalidad. Cuando ven en dirección del disparo, ven a Elizabeth Mably, con una mirada seria observando la situación.

-De principio tenía mis sospechas mientras tenía mi combate en la puerta Sur, pero tras verte derribarlas con esa cosa, lo confirmé. Esos estigmas extras crecidos en su clavícula y espalda son su debilidad. Y si bien, lo conseguiste por tú cuenta, no era necesario usar fuerza excesiva en ellas.

-Debía neutralizarlas de alguna manera. No es como si yo supera su debilidad hasta que lo dijiste. Ahora si me disculpas...

Lenka activa su comunicador mientras va en dirección al Nova.

-Acá Utsugi a Central... Me copia hermana Margaret?

-Asi es Utsugi-san... Fuerte y claro. Informe?

-Sí, es sobre las Pandoras Novalizadas.

-Acabo de ver las cámaras. Confirmaron talón de Aquiles?

-Elizabeth Mably lo confirmó. Son los estigmas en la clavícula, ahora, sobre los Nova...

-Necesito que te dirijas hacia el Hangar principal. Quizá te interese saber esto, pero el grupo de Satellizer, Arnett y Ganessa está siendo superado.

-Espera, Qué!?

-Ellas necesitan ayuda. No sé si vayan a aguantar más tiempo. Al menos trata de ganar segundos hasta que Yumi y Elize vuelvan de Yokohama.

-Vo... Voy en camino! Lenka fuera.

Lenka, tras apagar la comunicación, corre en dirección de dicho Hangar. El grupo de Attia y los demás decidieron seguirle.

-Lenka! Hacia donde crees que vas?

-El grupo de Arnett está siendo superado en número! Y dos de los Novas se dirigen hacia ellos!

Durante el trayecto, se encontraron con Cleo y Rana, quienes terminan de neutralizar a las Pandoras a las que estaban enfrentando.

-Si buscan diversión, llegan tarde De Arimasu...

-Nosotras acá ya terminamos nuestra parte.

El grupo suspira aliviado. Luego, Lenka reanuda su carrera en dirección a dicho hangar. Al llegar, ven que Satellizer, Ganessa y Arnett están combatiendo contra un grupo numeroso de Pandoras. Lenka contó bien fácil un total de quince Pandoras Enemigas. El y Elizabeth empiezan a descargar ráfagas de disparos en contra de las Pandoras a la vez que le ordenan a Ingrid y las demás que acaben con las que tratan de escapar del fuego. En cosa de minutos, todas las Pandoras fueron derrotadas. Elizabeth y el resto fueron a ver a sus camaradas heridos, pero Lenka fijó su atención en el monstruo que estaba a no más de cincuenta metros de distancia.

-Sí, eres enorme, pero no me impresionas.

El Nova ataca arrojando esos tentáculos que tiene por brazos en dirección a Lenka, pero de un salto hacia atrás evade el primero, para luego empezar a rodear al Nova mientras dispara en u dirección.

Elizabeth y el resto de las Pandoras esperaban que los disparos fuesen repelidos con facilidad, pero diferente de lo esperado, esas balas no solo estaban destrozando el campo de protección del Nova... Lo estaban lastimando.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo. - habló Elizabeth. -Ataquen las zonas que queden desprotegidas, y no le den tiempo de reactivar su campo de protección!.

Inmediatamente las Pandoras, usando Accel y habilidades similares, empiezan a atacar al Nova golpeando los puntos desprotegidos que Lenka expuso, momento en el cual Lenka saca de su cinturón de utilidades una granada de luz... La ultima que le queda. Decide jugar su única carta y tentar la suerte, quitándole la argolla a dicha granada y lanzándola al rostro del Nova

-CUBRANSE LOS OJOS!

Las Pandoras se preguntaban del por qué esa orden, viendo que Lenka arrojó algo en Dirección al Nova, pero Ingrid, al mirar de cerca...

-OBEDEZCAN! ES UNA GRANADA DE LUZ!

Todas las Pandoras y Limiters alcanzan a taparse los ojos justo cuando la granada explota frente a la cara del Nova, haciéndola gritar, y retroceder levemente.

Al ver que su truco resultó efectivo, Lenka mira a su alrededor, para ver un camión estacionado a no más de diez metros del Nova, así que corre en dirección del camión, y salta sobre este, usándolo como trampolín, para llegar en un salto hasta la altura del pecho de dicho Nova.

Segundos después de la explosión de la granada, Pandoras y Limiters vuelven a mirar la escena solo para ver como Lenka utiliza un camión a modo de trampolín y salta en dirección al Nova. Todos, aterrados, le gritan cosas como...

-IDIOTA! TE VA A MATAR! - Attia, sin creer lo que está haciendo.

-ALEJATE DE IMEDIATO! - Ingrid sonaba igual de desesperada.

-DETENTE! NO LO HAGAS! - Ganessa estaba igual de incrédula.

-TERMINALO DE UNA VEZ! - Curiosamente, esos dos fueron Arnett y Satellizer.

Tras saltar, queda a pocos metros de aquel Nova, solo sonríe mientras prepara su God-Arc.

-Nada personal monstruo, pero resulta que mi God-Arc tiene hambre... Y TÚ ERES EL PRIMER APERITIVO!

La sección de los escudos del Arc de Lenka se expande levemente para que finalmente unas fauces monstruosas con cara de cuervo emerjan de esta, y en un movimiento rápido las fauces se abran por completo, mordiendo al Nova, destrozándole el pecho y comiendo gran parte de su núcleo.

-QUE MIERDA ACABA DE OCURRIR!? - Cleo estaba al borde del colapso emocional tras lo ocurrido.

-Vieron lo mismo que vi yo? - Morrison no podía salir de su asombro.

-Se... Se comió una parte de ese Nova. - André era el más sorprendido.

Tras devorar el pecho del Nova, Lenka se impulsa hacia atrás, para cambiar a forma de arma de fuego e inmediatamente, de un disparo mucho más poderoso y mortal de lo previsto, consigue atravesar el pecho de aquel Nova.

-No tiene sentido... No debería ser capaz de hacer algo como eso... - Elizabeth seguía sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Es más. Llevar un arma de esas dimensiones... Ni siquiera debería ser capaz de poder cargarla! - Mark sigue igual de sorprendido.

Lo que no pudo preveer es que la potencia del disparo fue tal que lo impulsó con suficiente fuerza para enviarlo hasta donde están las demás Pandoras, y convenientemente, alejarlo del Nova, el cual terminó inmolándose a sí mismo. Afortunadamente, los Limiters reaccionan a tiempo y logran evitar que Lenka se lastime en la caída.

En ese momento, Yumi y Elize, junto a un pelotón de Pandoras y Limiters llegan y observan lo ocurrido, sin poder dar crédito a lo que ven.

-Es en serio!? - Elize no puede creer lo que sus ojos presenciaron. -Solo una mordida... Y un disparo?

-No fue un simple disparo. - Yumi dedujo. -Ese disparo fue tan poderoso como los ataques laser de uno de estos.

Una vez en tierra, Lenka revisa su God-Arc.

-Asimilar el núcleo del Nova... Y convertirlo en munición...

Centra su atención en el otro Nova que no está muy lejos de ellos. Fija la dirección de su Blaster, y tras hacer unos ajustes, apunta en dirección del otro Nova.

-A Ver Qué Te Parece Una Probada De Tú Propia Medicina!

Lanza un primer disparo el cual destruye fácilmente su campo de protección y gran parte de su torso, haciéndolo gritar de dolor como nunca antes, exponiendo de esa manera su núcleo. Lástima, ya que el segundo disparo efectuado por Lenka impacta en el núcleo, atravesándolo y termina por destruirlo.

(Cuartel Central)

-Cómo fue posible!?

Ninguno de los comandantes podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El chico que había llegado hace unas semanas y derrotado a varias Pandoras hace unos días, ahora acabó con dos Novas clase S en menos de un minuto... Dos Novas Clase S.

-Los Novas son considerados Diosas extrasensoriales... Y ese chico las destruyó como si nada.

-Qué clase de monstruo es ese tipo?

-Del tipo que devora Dioses.

-QUE!?

-Recuerden que fui yo quien lo ingresó hace unas dos semanas a Genetics. El chico apareció de la nada en las cercanías de los campos de entrenamiento cerca del bosque. Su nombre es Lenka Utsugi... De seguro, debieron escuchar de el como el 'soldado experimental' que derrotó a una Number hace poco más de una semana. La verdad, viene de una realidad alterna en la cual la humanidad está en peligro de extinción debido a criaturas que se alimentan de todo lo que encuentran a su paso, y el arma que posee fue hecha con el fin específico de alimentarse de criaturas con poderes de tipo deidad. Sirve a una agencia de nombre Fenrir, la cual es el equivalente en su mundo a Genetics, donde su trabajo es ser un Devorador de Dioses, y después de esto, puedo entender el porqué del título.

-Un... Un devorador de Dioses?

-Fenrir?

(Ubicación desconocida)

Gengo Aoi está viendo impresionado desde su laboratorio la invasión Nova. Durante toda su vida ha visto todo tipo de cosas impresionantes, pero las acciones de ese chico están escapando a todo lo que ha estado acostumbrado a presenciar a lo largo de su vida.

-Así que a eso se refería con ser un devorador de Dioses?

-Señor. Acá el documento que pidió.

Gengo recibe los papeles y empieza a revisar rápidamente mientras mira de reojo a la cámara para ver a Lenka, y luego volver su atención a los documentos.

-Si sobrevivimos a este día, Chevalier será peor que un grano en el trasero.

(De vuelta hacia la invasión...)

Tras acabar con el segundo Nova, todas las Pandoras y Limiters lo quedan viendo.

-Lenka... - Elize es quien rompe el silencio, y se acerca al lugar. -Que... Que fue eso?

-Cuando mi Arc devoró al primer Nova, se llevó consigo parte de su Núcleo, y de alguna manera mi arma asimiló dichos fragmentos y lo transformó en munición oráculo... o más bien dicho, munición Nova.

Todas las personas nuevamente se sorprenden. Yumi y Elize sobre todo. Elize sabía que el chico podía cambiar las reglas de la guerra contra los Nova, pero cada vez que cree tener las respuestas, este chico genera nuevas preguntas.

El sonido de algo acercarse obliga a Lenka a apuntar en dirección del sonido, para ver un tercer Nova, pero al presionar el gatillo, solo suena una pequeña alarma.

-Maldita sea... Sin munición. - gruñe por lo bajo.

Entonces el Nova los queda viendo, pero una figura de la mitad del tamaño del Nova aparece sorpresivamente y lo derriba. Luego, con dos zarpazos, abre el pecho del Nova, y tras arrancar el núcleo del Nova, este explota.

Todos en el lugar se cubren los ojos debido a la explosión. Cuando el humo se disipa, de entre los escombros, aquella figura que lo atacó resurge levantándose como si nada. Los ojos de Lenka se abren del horror al verlo levantarse, y reconocerlo en el acto. Sabe perfectamente lo que es.

Apariencia draconiana similar a una salamandra, piel pálida con detalles naranjas, protección en su brazo izquierdo como un escudo, ojos rojos brillantes, un halo de fuego en su espalda del cual seis flamas sobresalen como si fuesen alas... Este monstruo lanza un golpe al suelo con su brazo derecho mientras lanza un grito ensordecedor al cielo.

Las Pandoras y Limiters estaban que no se lo creían. Creyeron que la explosión lo mató, pero aquel monstruo que atacó al Nova sigue vivo. No solo eso, ahora los está mirando con furia asesina. Finalmente dicho monstruo con su brazo derecho alcanza una estatua con forma de ángel de una fuente de agua cercana, y tras arrancarla de su ubicación, con una sola mordida se la come ante la atónita mirada de todos en el lugar.

-Eso... Eso no es un Nova. - Elizabeth, viendo con nerviosismo al monstruo.

-Que... Qué clase de monstruo es eso? - Ingrid esta aterrada presenciando lo que ve.

-Esto es malo... Muy Malo. - Satellizer, quien retrocede un paso mientras aprieta con bastantes fuerzas su Volt-Weapon al reconocer a ese monstruo.

-No... No puede ser... No aquí. - Lenka finalmente habló.

-Lenka... sabes lo que es eso? - Kazuya hace la pregunta que nadie se atreve a formular.

-Es... Es Un Aragami.

(End Chapter 13)


	15. Chapter 14

_Phantom Thief of hearts... De principio no tenía pensado eso de los pensamientos de las Pandoras que enfrenten al Aragami, tras la batalla, pero me diste una buena idea de cómo puede comenzar el capítulo que le siga a este._

_Sobre los arcos, de momento, solo tengo pensado el primero. En cuanto al segundo arco (la saga Vibration en el anime) la dejaré de lado ya que no tengo contemplado que Lenka viaje a Bali, ni a Alaska, aunque esto último depende de cómo maneje el asunto Gengo Aoi._

_En cuanto a Aragamis, solo están contemplados los del primer juego, aunque el Demiurgo, Ukonvasara o el Garm son los únicos que puedan convencer en una futura aparición. O alguno que Rana alcanzó a ver en su resonancias. Psions y aberrantes que se queden en God Eater 2. Y si aún te preguntas cual es el aragami de este cap... Bueno, mejor te dejo con el mismo_.

Disclaimer: God Eater y Freezing! pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 14: Rey despiadado.

(Central de Mandos)

Los militares están bastante preocupados. Un nuevo monstruo ha aparecido en pantalla... No. Peor. Un Nova fue destruido por un monstruo aparecido de las peores pesadillas. Un monitor cercano muestra a Lenka, Elizabeth, las Numbers y otras Pandoras mirándolo con algo de nerviosismo.

-No... No puede ser... No aquí. - se escuchó a Lenka por el canal de audio conectado a su propio comunicador.

-Lenka... Sabes lo que es eso? - fue la pregunta temerosa de Kazuya Aoi.

Todos en la sala olvidaron hasta como respirar. Incluso la sangre en algunos altos mandos dejó de correr.

-Es... Es Un Aragami.

Esa simple respuesta fue todo lo que necesitó la hermana Margaret para que la seriedad de su cara se perdiera brevemente en un gesto de terror.

Casi de manera automática, la hermana Margaret tomó el comunicador.

-Joven Utsugi... Puede repetir eso?

-Un Hannibal, para ser exacto.

La comunicación se perdió en ese momento. No podía culparlo. Su mente estaba ocupada en como tendrían que derrotar a esa monstruosidad enfrente de él. Ella, por su cuenta, solo puede hacer una cosa...

-Abran una nueva ficha. Ya escucharon que su nombre es Hannibal, Y Califíquenlo bajo su título de Aragami.

-A... Aragami? Algo así como un Dios Furioso?

-Precisamente. Ahora, ordénenle a Chiffon y las Numbers la retirada de los Limiters y toda Pandora que no puedan continuar, y que le informe a Lenka Utsugi que él está a cargo de la operación de la destrucción del Aragami.

-Lady Margaret?

-Enviar más Pandoras o Limiters solo servirá como sacrificios para ese monstruo, cosa que no puedo permitir. A partir de este momento, el asunto está en manos del único que creo capaz de derrotar a ese monstruo.

(Patio principal. Un minuto antes...)

Los ojos de las Pandoras y Limiters que conocen bien a Lenka se abrieron de golpe. Lenka les había contado que su mundo fue asolado por monstruos con formas mitológicas que asimilan a deidades, y que devoran todo a su paso. De no haber visto a uno en primera persona alimentándose de un Nova, al arrancarle la armadura y comiendo sus partes, no lo hubiesen creído, pero ahora, tienen uno en frente de ellos, y este los mira con furia asesina.

-Dijiste... Aragami? - Satellizer mira sorprendida a Lenka para volver a ver a aquel monstruo. Entonces, se activa la comunicación del otro lado.

-Joven Utsugi... Puede repetir eso?

-Un Hannibal para ser exacto.

Tras decir eso, Lenka apaga la comunicación. No tenía ganas de responder preguntas en ese momento.

-Pues toca dar el primer golpe. - dijo Yumi mientras invoca su Volt-Weapon

-Ya lo creo. - Le siguió Elize.

El Hannibal solo las mira mientras con su brazo izquierdo crea lo que parece ser una lanza de fuego.

-Ni te lo creas. ATAQUEN!

-ESPEREN!

Yumi y Elize deciden usar Illusion Turn para correr en dirección del Aragami y atacarlo, pero antes de llegar, ven con horror como este termina de formar la lanza y a una velocidad imposible para su tamaño logra saltar e impactar con dicha lanza a gran parte de los recién llegados provocando una explosión, hiriendo a muchos con quemaduras de tercer grado.

Cleo Brand inicia un ataque directo, pero el Aragami apoya uno de sus brazos en el suelo y con un salto, logra pasar por encima de Cleo, quedando a espaldas de esta y con un solo golpe en la espalda, termina noqueándola.

-CLEOO! - El grito de Attia resonó por el lugar.

-Maldito Monstruo... Te Mataré!

Ingrid decide atacar con Tempest, pero antes de poder notarlo, el Aragami rápidamente se voltea y golpea a Ingrid, quien si bien bloquea el primer golpe, se sorprende al notar que el mismo tuvo la fuerza suficiente para destrozar sus Volt-Weapon, y exponer su defensa con lo cual no pudo evitar el segundo golpe, que impactó en su estómago y la hizo escupir sangre.

Ganessa y Attia quienes estaban en el lugar, activan modo Pandora, y ambas usando sus cadenas logran atrapar el brazo derecho del Hannibal. Aprovechando esa distracción, las Numbers aparecen repentinamente detrás del Hannibal y atacan a este con sus Volt-Weapon, pero estas, apenas tocan su piel, terminan con graves fisuras, o derechamente rotas. Ambas están en shock por lo mismo, pero antes de poder hacer nada, el Aragami escupe una bola de fuego que incapacita a ambas al mismo tiempo. Acto seguido, con más fuerza de la usual, envía a Ganessa y Attia sobre un edificio cercano, con ambas atravesando dicha pared.

El Hannibal mira en dirección a Elizabeth, pero un disparo en la cara provoca que este retroceda un paso. Tras sacudirse el ataque y limpiarse el mentón, mira en dirección del disparo, para ver a Lenka con su God-Arc en modo Blaster apuntándole.

-Quieres un combate de verdad, bastardo? Ven A Mí!

El Hannibal lanza un rugido al cielo para luego, crear una bola de fuego en su mano derecha, e impactarla en el suelo. Lenka apenas nota eso, corre en dirección al monstruo, justo a tiempo para evitar una explosión en el suelo que lo habría matado de haberse quedado ahí. Lenka ejecuta un corte en horizontal que el Aragami evade fácilmente y le sigue un contraataque usando su cola, el cual es bloqueado apenas con el escudo de su God-Arc. Tiempo más que suficiente para que Satellizer y Arnett ataquen al mismo tiempo en dirección al rostro del enemigo, pero este con una maniobra digna de un ninja, da dos saltos con voltereta hacia atrás, e inmediatamente corre en carrera hacia ellos lanzando dos zarpazos que hieren a ellas, además de varias Pandoras y Limiters que atrevieron a cruzarse en el camino.

Elizabeth empieza a atacar a las piernas del Aragami, pero aún sigue siendo insuficiente.

-Alguna Debilidad Para Explotar? - preguntó Elizabeth.

-Solo la cara y brazos! - le responde Lenka. -Si consigo exponer esas partes de su cuerpo, entonces tendremos una oportunidad de sobrevivir!

-De sobrevivir?

-Y pase lo que pase, No dejen que los devoren!

El ataque de armas de fuego de Lenka y Elizabeth continua, provocando que el Hannibal este indeciso de donde atacar. Rana Linchen aprovecha el momento para llegar y con una potente patada a la mandíbula, finalmente provoca la ruptura de esta.

-Toma eso De Amirasu! Ningún falso enviado de Kunlun nos va a derrotar!

El Hannibal vuelve a rugir de ira. Entonces, sin que se lo esperen, se levanta en dos patas mientras sus brazos empiezan a acumular fuego.

-Que... Que está haciendo? - Fue la pregunta de André.

-Lo hemos cabreado.- responde Lenka. -Ahora comienza lo bueno.

Tras acumular fuego suficiente, los brazos del Hannibal generan dos espadas y empieza a atacar de manera errática, pero veloz a todo lo que ve a su alcance, llevándose a todas las Pandoras y Limiters en el lugar, asesinando a varios con cortes de esas espadas, cortes que son cauterizados por el efecto de fuego en el arma. Después del ataque, el Hannibal deshace aquellas espadas.

Lenka, a duras penas se levanta. Sangre recorre por su frente debido a una ligera herida por encima de su ceja izquierda. Nuevamente empuñando su God-Arc, mira seriamente al Hannibal.

-Esto no ha terminado monstruo.

Un leve gruñido... Casi como una risa, es la única respuesta que recibe.

Mismo momento, Satellizer, Elizabeth, Arnett, Rana, Cleo, Kazuya e Ingrid se ponen de pie.

-Alguna estrategia? - Elizabeth preguntó.

-Elizabeth... Tú y yo lo distraeremos. Rana, Cleo, céntrense en el escudo de su brazo izquierdo. Satella, Arnett, Ingrid. Céntrense en su cabeza o en el brazo cuando este quede desprotegido. Kazuya, usa esto.

Lenka le entrega a Kazuya un recipiente cilíndrico negro con detalles amarillos.

-Arrójaselo a sus pies cuando este distraído, o indefenso. En cuanto a los demás Limiters, saquen a los heridos del lugar.

Lenka corre en dirección al Hannibal y empieza el contraataque con disparos. Elizabeth, empieza a entender el cómo de su distracción y empieza a hacer lo propio con sus satélites. Arnett ataca con su Guadaña, pero esta es fácilmente evadida, pero el Aragami no alcanza a reaccionar debido a la aparición de Ingrid, quien conecta exitosamente un ataque en el lado dañado de su cara, provocando que este lance golpes frenéticos al aire mientras se cubre con una mano el área dañada. Tiempo suficiente para que Rana y Leo con un ataque combinado golpeen el protector de su brazo, destruyendo el mismo, provocando que este caiga a tierra, pero rápidamente apoya ambas manos en el suelo y mirando a las Pandoras, escupe una gran bocanada de fuego, que si bien no daña de gran manera a las pandoras, las obliga a retroceder. Lenka trata de atacar por la espalda, pero en un movimiento rápido del Aragami, este, de un golpe con su cola lo impacta en la cabeza, derribándolo.

-Tiene que ser una broma De Arimasu...

-No puede ser que no caiga... - Elizabeth miraba incrédula.

-Empiezo a entender por qué los llaman Dioses Furiosos. -reconoce Satellizer. -Básicamente su poder es comparable a uno.

Finalmente, Chiffon hace acto de presencia. Todos en el lugar la ven llegar y colocarse al frente de las demás en el lugar.

-Es fuerte, si... Pero no invencible.

-Chiffon? - Elizabeth la mira con algo de duda.

-Chicas... Descansen un momento. Es hora de que me encargue de esto.

Chiffon invoca su Volt-Weapon el cual consiste en un guantelete con garras.

-Chiffon va a pelear. No sé si sentirme bien o no.

Chiffon utiliza Tempest e inicia un ataque ofensivo, pero el Hannibal esperaba eso y lanza un golpe que es evadido, seguido de una patada al pecho, la cual si bien conecta, no lo hace retroceder. El Hannibal arroja un golpe a Chiffon, pero esta si bien evade el primer golpe, no pudo hacer lo mismo con el segundo, el cual apenas bloquea con su guantelete, pero el impacto del golpe es tal que provocó una grieta en el mismo. Cuando lo nota, la sonrisa de Chiffon desaparece.

-Ya veo. Si este es tu verdadero poder, me veo en la obligación de ir en serio...

Sin que nadie se lo espere, invoca un segundo guantelete en su brazo izquierdo. Ante esto, el Aragami gruñe.

-Que... Que demo...? - Rana está mirando sin creer lo que ve.

-Ahora Chiffon va en serio. - dijo Elizabeth entendiendo que es lo que sigue.

-Espero que lo logre. - terminó Ingrid.

El Hannibal empieza a acumular energía en su mano derecha hasta formar una Lanza. Sin perder de vista al 'monstruo sonriente', el Aragami salta en dirección a Chiffon. Esta, en cambio, usa Illusion Turn y corre en dirección al monstruo.

Contra todo pronóstico, el ataque del Aragami falla, y el golpe de Chiffon provoca una herida en el pecho de este, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos. El Hannibal mira a Chiffon e inmediatamente escupe varias bolas de fuego que son evadidas con facilidad, pero al acercarse lo suficiente, se ve obligada a retroceder para así evitar una llamarada en su dirección. Tras separar una buena distancia, Chiffon trata de esperar el próximo movimiento, solo para ver como el Hannibal golpea el piso con su brazo, es cuando entiende que no puede quedarse quieta en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo. Al alejarse de donde estaba parada, ver como el suelo empieza a arder hasta que una explosión en forma de piedra fundida arde en donde estaba antes de pie.

-Ya es suficiente.

Dejándose de juegos, Chiffon ataca usando Cuádruple Accel en todas las posibles direcciones que el Aragami puede predecir, quien decide atacar lanzando dos golpes en dirección a dos de los reflejos, dejando la apertura que necesita y de un golpe directo al pecho, hundiendo su brazo derecho en el mismo, para segundos después, arrancarlo del lugar con un objeto de color celeste. Luego de observar dicho elemento, mira al Aragami, el cual camina unos dos pasos antes de desplomarse en el suelo. Entendiendo que lo que tiene en su mano es el núcleo del Aragami.

-Eso es todo? Me decepcionas.

Mientras Chiffon y Kazuya ayuda a las demás chicas a levantarse, Lenka se acerca.

-Diablos... Eso dolió...

-Lenka...

Arnett llega al lugar y ayuda se queda observando al Aragami.

-Lo admito. El feo definitivamente nos dio batalla.- Tuvo que admitir Arnett.

-Chicas... Prepárense, que esto no termina. - advirtió Lenka en un tono serio.

-Como que aún no termina? - Elizabeth le reclamó. -Chiffon le arrancó su...

Las palabras de Elizabeth murieron en su boca. Para el horror de todos, el Hannibal nuevamente abre los ojos mientras su aliento de fuego se esparce en forma de bostezo y vuelve a levantarse.

-No... Esto no puede estar pasando... - Satellizer estaba que no se lo creía.

-No puede ser... -Chiffon tampoco creía lo que ve -Debería estar muerto... Le arranqué su maldito Núcleo.

-Eso no basta para vencerlo. - Le contesta Lenka.

-Es que acaso es inmortal? - Cleo ya empieza a perder las esperanzas en el encuentro.

Como respuesta, la espalda de Hannibal empieza a expulsar fuego de manera frenética, provocando que este junte sus brazos y levite levemente del suelo.

-Oh Kami... ALÉJENSE DE INMEDIATO QUE ESTA COSA VA A ARDER COMO EL INFIERNO!

Todos hacen caso de dicha orden y se cubren en lo primero que ven a disposición, justo para que el Hannibal finalmente expulse una cantidad de fuego de su cuerpo como si fuese una Supernova.

Morrison agarra del traje a Arnett colocándose ambos detrás de Lenka mientras este activa el escudo de su God-Arc y bloquea el ataque. Kazuya se abraza a Satellizer, derribándola y quedando justo detrás de una barricada. Mismo caso con Cleo, Ingrid, Elizabeth y André. El resto de las Pandoras y Limiters no tuvo la misma suerte evadiendo el ataque, por lo que fueron alcanzadas por la ola de fuego y sacadas del lugar. Después de lo que fue una eternidad para los guerreros, el Hannibal deja de expulsar fuego, y desciende al suelo nuevamente.

Cansado, Lenka baja las defensas de su God-Arc solo para ver como este camina lentamente en su dirección.

No muy lejos, Satellizer y Kazuya se levantan solo para ver al monstruo parado en frente de Lenka, Morrison y Arnett, quienes al parecer ya no pueden moverse. El Hannibal levanta ambas manos creando sus espadas de fuego, pero antes de hacer el primer movimiento, un par de cadenas lo detienen, cada una, deteniendo un brazo.

Sorprendido, el Aragami mira de reojo a su espalda solo para ver por un lado a Ganessa junto con Elize y Ticy agarrando una de las cadenas que lo retienen mientras que por otro lado Attia, Cleo y Yumi hacen lo propio. Kazuya, ve esto como el momento que Lenka le anuncio, y en un rápido movimiento, presiona un botón en el centro de ese objeto cilíndrico y lo arroja a los pies del Hannibal, provocando que un leve destello amarillo lo arrastre hasta el suelo con la fuerza de un imán.

-Esto se acaba ahora, monstruo.

Con un movimiento de su Guadaña, Arnett lanza un ataque al pecho del Hannibal, abriendo aún más la herida que le dejó Chiffon. Acto seguido, Ingrid, Chiffon y Rana aparecen utilizando Tempest y en un ataque combinado, destrozan la parte izquierda de su rostro, haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo. Finalmente, Satellizer, con un ataque al pecho logra exponer una especie de esfera azul en el Aragami, matándolo nuevamente. Como último acto, Lenka, con su God-Arc, activa el modo devoración y tras terminar de preparar el mismo, inicia la devoración del Aragami.

-Exactamente, que intentas, Lenka? - preguntó Elizabeth.

-En mi mundo, este feo también es conocido como 'El Inmortal' debido a la cantidad de núcleos que posee en su cuerpo.

-Espera... Núcleos? En Plural? -fue la pregunta de varias en el lugar.

-No sabría decir si son varios, o si tiene un órgano especial que los crea. El punto es que en base a aquello, matar a esta especie siempre ha sido un dolor de cabeza.

Finalmente, su God-Arc deja de devorar, y lo que una vez fue un monstruo con aspecto de dragón, empieza a desintegrarse en una especie de materia negra hasta finalmente desaparecer. Terminado eso, activa su comunicador

-Acá Lenka a central... Si... Ahora podemos decir que el Aragami está muerto.

Entonces, los altoparlantes y otros sistemas de comunicación empiezan a anunciar el fin del estado de emergencia.

-CON HORA 17:55, EL ESTADO DE EMERGENCIA HA SIDO SUSPENDIDO. TODAS LAS AMENAZAS HAN SIDO NEUTRALIZADAS. REPETIMOS: CON HORA 17:55, EL ESTADO DE EMERGENCIA HA SIDO SUSPENDIDO. TODAS LAS AMENAZAS HAN SIDO NEUTRALIZADAS.

(Central de mandos.)

Varios de los militares suspiran aliviados al ver que el monstruo catalogado por ellos como 'Aragami' finalmente ha sido pulverizado. Margaret Linden suspira aliviada al ver como terminó sin más bajas que lamentar.

-Directora Margaret. Llamada telefónica por línea 5.

-Entendido. Pásenme la llamada de inmediato.

Margaret contesta el teléfono.

-Estaba esperando su llamada.

-Ya lo creo Directora Margaret.

-Aunque en lo que al informe se refiere, me gustaría hablar de ello personalmente con usted. No me gustaría que Chevalier meta sus narices en esto. No sé si me entiende.

-Ya veo por donde va el asunto.

-No se preocupe doctor Gengo. Mañana durante el día, le entregaré el informe.

-Entiendo. Y por favor, traiga al chico. Definitivamente necesitamos hablar.

(End Chapter 14)


	16. Chapter 15

_pt1: Sobre lo del Hannibal... Lo sé... es solo... No podía colocar un Deusphague tipo-1 al inicio. Eso hubiese sido una carnicería instantánea, y es cosa de recordar como el Santa Claus Diabólico destrozó y desmoralizó a la 1ra unidad tanto en el anime como en el videojuego, sin mencionar que el Hannibal que capítulos antes atacó a Lindow y cia. es el que fue a la realidad de Freezing, reemplazando a uno de los Nova que atacaría en dicho choque, enviándolo a la realidad de los God Eaters. (capitulo pendiente para terminar el primer arco de este fic.)_  
_Sobre Chiffon? Bueno. Ella era de las pocas que sabía a qué Lenka generalmente se enfrentaba._

_Phantom Thief of hearts... Con excepción de lo de Cassie, varias de esas preguntas se responderán en el capítulo de hoy. Y por cierto, estoy tomando tanto elementos del manga como del anime, aunque de este último, solo lo que realmente importa. Entiéndase por ello la introducción de Rana Linchen, ya que se mostraron ambas versiones (Para Lenka el manga y para Kazuya la del Anime.)_.

Disclaimer: God Eater y Freezing! pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 15: Consecuencias.

(Habitación de Satellizer.)

Poco después de que el choque Nova terminase sin más bajas que Lamentar, Satellizer se dirigió a su habitación a descansar...

(Flashback... Unas pocas horas antes...)

-Terminó? Realmente terminó? - Ingrid se preguntaba.

Después de derrotar al Aragami, y luego de que los altoparlantes del lugar anunciasen el fin de la amenaza, todas las Pandoras desactivan sus Volt-Weapon, y no faltó la que decidió sentarse en el piso. El encuentro contra el Hannibal realmente los había llevado a sus límites.

Lenka deja caer su God-Arc tras desconectarla de su brazalete. Cuando se acabó el combate, saca unos vendajes y cremas de su cinturón de utilidades, pero antes de usarlos en sí mismo, Arnett aparece quitándoles dichas cosas.

-A ver, déjame tratar eso.

Ella inmediatamente empieza a tratar el corte en su frente a lo que a su vez Lenka saca otro pack médico y se lo entrega a Cleo para que trate las heridas que tienen ella y algunos otros.

Dejando eso de lado, Satellizer se acerca a Chiffon. Nota que aún tiene el núcleo en su poder.

-Por qué no has destruido eso todavía? - le pregunta a Chiffon.

Chiffon nota a Satellizer. La seriedad en su rostro no se desvanece.

-Estaba considerándolo, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que Utsugi-san puede hacer con uno de estos, no estoy segura si debo privarlo de munición adicional. Además, Elize-Senpai podría darle algún tipo de utilidad en caso de un próximo choque o quizá podría servir para mejorar nuestras Volt-Weapon.

-Me acabas de robar las palabras de la boca Chiffon. - dice Elize, acercándose al grupo.

Es cuando Elize planea tomar ese núcleo en sus manos que Chiffon lo aleja de su alcance a lo que Satellizer detiene su mano. Elize mira de manera seria a Satellizer.

-En verdad cree que es buena idea tomar ese núcleo con las manos desnudas?

Elize mira a Chiffon, quien aún tiene el núcleo en mano, pero se da cuenta que lo tiene usando su Volt-Weapon. Se permite relajarse y desiste de su intento de tenerlo en sus manos, y Satellizer al notar eso la suelta. Chiffon mira con curiosidad a Satellizer.

-Sabias lo que podría pasarle si lo tocaba siquiera? - Chiffon pregunta.

-Es mejor prevenir que lamentar, no te parece?

(Fin Flashback)

Después de eso, Chiffon acompañó a Yumi y Elize a los laboratorios de la última, de seguro para colocar dicho núcleo en un lugar seguro. Después de eso, Satellizer se fue a su cuarto a tomar una ducha relajante. Mientras esta en ello, se pone a pensar en lo ocurrido.

-Corrimos con bastante suerte... Pudo ser peor...

Mientras piensa en ello, y el agua corre por su cuerpo, cierra sus ojos... Recuerdos de la resonancia que tuvo con Lenka tiempo atrás llegan a su mente... solo que este momento llega con bastante claridad...

(Memoria de Lenka... Hace unos meses...)

En las cercanías de lo que alguna vez fue un distrito departamental, Satellizer se ve a sí misma como Lenka en compañía de otros tres sujetos de su edad que cargan diversas armas, mirando un Hannibal ya derrotado. Todos esos chicos tienen en común el tipo de armas que usan, y que estas se encuentran conectadas a un brazalete rojo que tienen cada uno de ellos en su brazo derecho. Uno de estos chicos, de cabello rojo y vistiendo ropas naranjas y amarillas está a metros del Hannibal mientras le pincha la cara con lo que parece es un rifle de asalto. Otro de ellos, de piel oscura, con una gabardina con capucha color azul oscuro está usando su Arc en lo que parece, esta arrancándole el núcleo al aragami.

-Deja eso Kota. - habla el moreno. -Es de mal gusto jugar con los cadáveres.

-Estoy impresionado, Soma... Quiero decir, es ultrarraro, no? - Dijo el llamado Kota. -No se nos dio mal para ser la primera vez que lo enfrentamos...

Ignorando a sus compañeros, Lenka se voltea y activa su comunicador.

-Lenka a cuartel... Aragami desconocido derrotado. Pueden enviar el equipo de extracción.

-De que hablas Lenka? -se escucha una voz del otro lado. - Según nuestros monitores, el mismo sigue vivo. Sus signos se están activando ahora.

-Activando? -Lenka se pregunta con curiosidad. -De que estas...

-ESPERA! -se escucha el grito de la única mujer en el grupo de Eaters -DETRAS TUYO KOTA!

Lenka se voltea en dirección de Kota, solo para ver como el Aragami vuelve a levantarse como si nada mientras le lanza un rugido en la cara a Kota, quien cae al suelo por la impresión y el miedo.

-MADRE DE DIOS! COMO ES POSIBLE!?

-Pero qué demonios!? - Lenka se preguntaba, pero antes de darse cuenta está corriendo en dirección del tal Kota, parándose justo enfrente de él, y activando el escudo de su God-Arc, solo para que un golpe del aragami desestabilice su arma... Luego de eso, todo se vuelve negro.

(Fin memoria de Lenka)

Satellizer abre los ojos de la impresión. El agua aun cae sobre su cuerpo como para notar el sudor en el mismo. Ver ese primer encuentro con el Aragami desde otro punto de vista...

-En verdad somos afortunados de tenerte entre nosotros, Lenka-san...

(Día siguiente. Sala de cine.)

Elizabeth y las demás Pandoras de su grupo, junto a unas pocas de segundo, además de sus respectivos Limiters están reunidos. Muchas de ellas aun lucen algo nerviosas por lo del día anterior.

-Dejen adivinar. También tuvieron mala noche?

Era de esperarse. En los tres años que llevan en Genetics, todas ellas se prepararon para enfrentar a los Nova. Algunas de ellas se tomaron la tarea más en serio que otras, pero nada las preparó para ese monstruo que las llevó a sus límites.

-Es que de todas las posibles situaciones... - Ingrid tuvo que admitir... -Nada nos preparó lo suficiente para eso.

-No es solo eso... Sino la agilidad y fuerza de ese monstruo... - Cleo continúo. -De no ser por la resistencia que nos dan los estigmas, ese golpe que me dio me hubiese matado.

-No solo eso. Nuestras Volt-Weapon parecieron nada más que armas de juguete apenas tocaron su piel. -tuvo que admitir Ganessa.

-Odio ser yo quien lo diga, pero de no haber sido por ese chico Utsugi, todos estaríamos muertos. - dijo André.

El silencio se hizo presente. Todos en el lugar llegaron a la misma conclusión. Tendrían que darle las gracias a Lenka la próxima vez que se crucen con él.

-Quieren saber cuál es la peor parte? - Arnett preguntó de manera sombría. Todas las personas en el lugar la quedan viendo. -Para Utsugi Lenka, lo de ayer fue solo un Lunes por la mañana.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Ingrid recordó el día en que él y ella se conocieron. Defendiendo a Satellizer, si bien no lo dijo directamente, le dejó en claro que había enfrentado amenazas peores que los Nova.

En las mentes de Attia y Cleo, recordaron el combate que Lenka tuvo contra Yumi-sensei. Tomando en cuenta la fuerza y resistencia que tuvo ese monstruo, ya no les sorprende que Yumi-sensei haya sido derrotada. El tipo aseguró decir que ha enfrentado enemigos igual de fuertes que los Nova, y de seguro eso lo hace despues para el desayuno.

-De alguna manera que no lo entiendo, vi a través de sus memorias... - volvió a hablar Arnett. -Vi lo que ha tenido que vivir toda su vida. Lo vi combatir monstruos de pesadillas... De hecho, ese cabrón de ayer es solo uno más del montón. Él ya ha sobrevivido monstruos que ni nuestros peores miedos podrían imaginar... Chiffon y la chica de segundo, Rana también lo hicieron, y vista la reacción de Satellizer ayer, puedo asumir que Lenka también le contó a ella sobre su vida.

-Tomando en cuenta todo eso, no me sorprende ya que haya eliminado al Nova como lo hizo... -dijo Elizabeth.

Todos en la sala recordaron el día anterior. La forma en que destruyó al primero, devorando su núcleo, y como las balas que hicieron lo propio con el segundo... Balas que parecían estar hechas del mismo poder de destrucción que usan los rayos de los Nova tipo S...

-Como si eso fuera poco, me enteré que luego de lo de ayer, Miyabi no pudo soportar el hecho de que un chico haya derrotado a dos Novas en la forma en que lo hizo, y decidió volver a entrenar. -informa Attia. -Parece que varias chicas se interesaron en él y querrán acercársele.

-Que se acerquen nomas... Ya verán lo que les ocurre.

Dichas esas palabras, todas quedan viendo a Arnett con cara sorprendida.

-Para. Dije eso en voz alta?

(Oficina de la Directora Margaret)

Margaret Linden se encuentra en su oficina terminando de redactar el informe del día anterior. Iba a necesitar mucha ayuda para explicar lo ocurrido el día anterior. de alguna manera, Chevalier logró obtener la información de dos de las cámaras de seguridad del cuartel, y ahora le preocupa exponer la existencia de Lenka al mundo.

Es en ese tren de pensamientos cuando escucha que llaman a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Tras esas palabras de la Directora Margaret, Lenka Utusgi hace ingreso al lugar. Una vez ahí, se sienta en una silla cercana.

-Gracias por venir joven Utsugi. Supongo que se imaginará para que lo he llamado.

-Tiene algo que ver con el incidente del Hannibal?

-Si bien ciertamente ya dejaste en claro que la experiencia en el campo que tienes supera con creces a todo nuestro personal, no deja de ser preocupante.

-Algo que deba saber?

-Las pocas cámaras que captaron la destrucción grabaron todo, y conociendo nuestra suerte, Chevalier ya debe estar al tanto de tú existencia. Gengo teme que ellos quieran usar tu poder para su beneficio personal, aun diciendo que sea por el bien de la humanidad.

-Lo único que puedo hacer es decirles verdades a medias. Puedo dar la ubicación de Fenrir, mas eso sería verdad si los cuarteles existieran en este mundo.

-Entiendo tu punto. Sueltas información de tú mundo, sin decirles que eres de otro mundo, y los tienes dando vueltas en círculos. Suena como un buen plan. Solo faltaría soltar algunos nombres de personas fallecidas en este mundo y relacionarlas con tú historia para hacerla más sostenible.

Ambos quedan en silencio un breve momento. Margaret nota algo de preocupación en Lenka.

-Ocurre algo?

-Es algo que anoche estuve hablando con Kazuya. Se supone que los Aragamis no tienen forma de llegar a esta realidad. Ciertamente me pregunto qué fue lo que pasó exactamente para...

-Entiendo tu preocupación. Según los informes de Yumi y Elize, fue un total de seis Novas clase S los que invadieron la playa de Yokohama y diezmaron el cuartel del Este. Ellas solo derrotaron a dos de estos, mientras tú hiciste lo propio por tu cuenta con otros dos más. Cuando el grupo de Yumi llegó, ella dijo que uno de esos Nova desapareció en un resplandor blanco, bastante similar al tuyo cuando llegaste, y poco despues de la desaparición del Nova, los radares indicaron un segundo fenómeno bastante similar a quince kilómetros al norte de nuestros cuarteles a los pocos segundos de la desaparición del Nova, no muy lejos de la ubicación de los otros Nova en el trayecto hacia acá. Asumo que el Nova y el Aragami, de alguna manera, intercambiaron lugares.

La conclusión a la que llegó Lenka le hizo sentir miedo.

-Será... Será posible que el Nova este en mi mundo!?

-Dijiste que son diferentes universos conectados entre sí. Muchos de estos tienen sus propias amenazas naturales y formas de defenderse. Tomando en cuenta como destruiste a dos de estos, confiaría en tus compañeros de tu realidad para que se hagan cargo, en caso de que haya aterrizado en tú mundo.

Eso alivio un poco la conciencia de Lenka.

-Es bueno saber eso. Lo otro, necesito pedirle un favor.

-Eso sería?

-Sé que ustedes aquí son lo más parecido a una institución militar. Me he quedado corto de suministros, y... sabe cómo puedo conseguir granadas de luz en este mundo?

(Mientras... Chevalier. Gran Cañón)

Un grupo de hombres, al parecer, militares de alto rango, están en lo que parece, una reunión...

-... Comenzando con el quinto enfrentamiento Nova en el año 2037, los enfrentamientos ocurrieron en el 2045, 2053 y 2061. Por algún motivo, todos estos ocurrieron en un intervalo de ocho años cada uno...

-Sin embargo, el enfrentamiento nueve ocurrió en el 2064. Apenas tres años despues, en el 2064, y como ya deben estar al tanto, el último, ósea, el décimo, fue este año, el 2065... Fue apenas ayer.

-Así que básicamente, es posible que el próximo enfrentamiento Nova sea el próximo año?

-De hecho, no me sorprendería si el onceavo ocurre el próximo mes... demonios, incluso podría ser la próxima semana.

La sala se sumerge en un incómodo silencio. Uno de esos tipos, vuelve a tomar la voz.

-Ya perdimos bastantes Pandoras en este último enfrentamiento con los Nova. Si fuese como antes que teníamos que esperar 8 años y no 3 para reemplazarlas, podríamos manejarlo, pero si somos atacados en tan cortos lapsos de tiempo, cuáles son nuestras posibilidades de sobrevivir?

-Creen que deberíamos darle una posibilidad a la Dra. Ohara?

Todos se giran en torno al tipo que habló. Uno de ellos, decide exponer ciertos puntos.

-Gengo Aoi se ha opuesto al proyecto desde que supo de su existencia.

-Gengo trabajó las bases de las Pandoras y completó el sistema de estigmas... En ese aspecto, él es la autoridad, y es su materia, pero tampoco podemos desperdiciar esta posibilidad en las Pandoras.

-Incluso si se opone, tras los eventos de las últimas horas, poco valdrá su opinión para oponerse al proyecto de Ohara.

-Ese proyecto innecesario para cultivar mejores Pandoras? Y creer que llegaría el día en el que deberíamos invertir en un plan tan ilógico...

-Y que otro plan tienen? Tratar con el Soldado Experimental que Genetics tiene ahora?

-Soldado experimental?

-Hablas del chico que pertenece al proyecto 'Devorador de Dioses'?

-Lo poco que se pudo averiguar es que ese chico responde exclusivamente a una nueva agencia llamada Fenrir, pero incluso la información sobre ellos está clasificada como máximo secreto. Simplemente no hemos podido encontrar nada sobre él, salvo el material audiovisual que pudimos tomar de dos cámaras de Genetics Oeste.

-No importa. Solo es un chico. Por el momento, apoyaremos el proyecto de Ohara. No importa el riesgo que ello conlleve.

La sala se sumerge nuevamente en silencio. Al parecer, las cosas se empiezan a complicar para todos.

(End Chapter 15)


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: God Eater y Freezing! pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.  
Capítulo 16: Acuerdos y celebración.

(Laboratorio de Gengo Aoi)

Gengo Aoi junto a su guardaespaldas -Suna Lee- en compañía de las Numbers, así como también la hermana Margaret, y Lenka Utsugi, están en una sala de reuniones analizando la mayoría de los videos de combate del choque de hace dos días. No importa cuántas veces vea la grabación. Tanto Gengo como Suna siguen sin creer que la espada contenga a un monstruo, y este de una sola mordida haya herido al Nova como lo hizo, y más aún, haber transformado dicha espada en un arma de fuego, y conseguir eliminar a los Novas...

-Chico. Espero que seas consciente que hace dos días hiciste historia. Desde mi nieta Kazuha nadie había conseguido eliminar a los Nova con la misma facilidad como tú lo hiciste.

-Si bien me siento halagado por lo que dice, lo de hace dos días solo fue un día más de trabajo en mi mundo. De hecho, hay dos cosas que me preocupan ahora mismo más que nada...

-Si... La hermana Margaret ya me habló sobre aquello en su informe... Te preocupa que el Nova que intercambio lugar con el ser denominado por ti como Aragami, este en tu mundo, verdad? Si alguien más hubiese venido con la idea de que el multiverso existe, lo hubiese tomado como un guion para un filme o un comic. Desgraciadamente, me pasó a mi hace ya casi cincuenta años cuando presenté los informes sobre la existencia de los Nova por allá en el 2018.

-2018? Vaya... Sí que esto de los Nova tiene historia. Y por lo que leí en los archivos de historia, al menos no hubo una crisis energética de por medio.

-Ahora, a lo que nos concierne...

Gengo toma un frasco en el cual dentro del mismo se encuentra el núcleo del Hannibal que Chiffon extrajo de este. Margaret y Suna solo observan el mismo mientras Lenka tiene una mirada seria sobre dicho núcleo.

-Lenka... Como científico, no puedo dejar de pensar en las posibilidades de lo que podría hacer con esto... Desde mejorar las Volt-Weapon a niveles no vistos anteriormente, hasta utilizarlo como material para mejorar la resistencia de las Pandoras... Las posibilidades son infinitas... Pero como persona racional, y tras leer informes, ver videos de entrenamiento y combates, hasta escuchar lo que tú mismo has compartido con nosotros, simplemente no puedo arriesgarme a que este mundo termine como el tuyo.

Gengo le entrega el recipiente con el núcleo a Lenka, quien lo recibe en sus manos.

-Vi como usaste el núcleo del Nova y lo transformaste en munición. Imagino que puedes hacer algo parecido con esto.

-Entiendo tu punto, doctor, pero en vista de que no vas a usarlo, necesito pedirte un favor.

Todos ven como Lenka le devuelve el núcleo a Gengo.

-Una vez que el núcleo es manipulado, pierde su utilidad como fuente de energía, pero no como elemento de uso. Actualmente no tengo los recursos ni la gente necesaria para pedirles un favor, pero tú como dueño de todo esto si lo tienes. Puedes hablar con la gente a tú mando, y pedirles que transformen este núcleo en algún tipo de arma de mano... como un cuchillo de guerra?

-Un cuchillo? Para qué quieres un cuchillo si tienes semejante espadón contigo!? - fue el reclamo de Yumi.

-El cuchillo no es para mí.

Todos se sorprenden por esa respuesta.

-Después de lo ocurrido, me di cuenta que acá quienes están en primera línea son las Pandoras. Ignoro el por qué, y no me meteré en ellos, pero pude ver que los chicos... Los Limiters solo están para asegurarse de que la Pandora tenga éxito, frenando los movimientos del enemigo. Noté que si estos pasan de las Pandoras, ellos quedan vulnerables a cualquier ataque enemigo. El cuchillo es para mi compañero de cuarto. Tiene buenos reflejos, pero el arma es para que en caso de que le pase a él, no quede tan desprotegido. Si de ese núcleo salen dos o tres cuchillos más, mejor aún. Conozco otros chicos en situación similar.

-Entiendo - dijo Gengo mientras deja el núcleo en una mesa. -Ahora, si son tan amables de seguirme...

Gengo conduce a Lenka y al resto hasta llegar a un ascensor. Frente a este, todos hacen ingreso y empiezan el descenso. Una vez en los niveles inferiores, ingresan a un laboratorio subterráneo. Lenka observa detenidamente el lugar, hasta que fija la vista en un tubo de conservación.

Nota que la figura es de cabello y piel rosados, además de que viste algo que parece ropajes grises. Esta figura, que al parecer dormitaba, abre los ojos y observa a los llegados.

Lenka se sobresalta debido a la impresión, y retrocede dos pasos, para chocar con Elize.

-Oye chico, que te pasa?

Lenka vuelve a fijar su mirada en el tubo, pero la persona que ve ahí es diferente. Cabello rubio largo, con varias fisuras en el cuerpo, y hasta podría jurar que de no ser por ese líquido que convenientemente cubre ciertas partes con sus burbujas, ella está completamente desnuda ahí dentro.

-Que demo...!?

-Chico... Estas bien? Te ves demasiado pálido. Pareciera que viste un fantasma.

-Vi ese cuerpo... Y me recordó a alguien. - admitió sin mucha demora.

-Por la forma en que reaccionaste, diría que era un enemigo.

-Peor... fue la causa de un posible apocalipsis. Pero cambiando de asunto... Que hacemos acá?

-Lenka Utsugi... Permíteme presentarte a María Lancelot.

Gengo señala en dirección a la mujer dentro del tubo de conservación.

-María... Lancelot?

Cuando Lenka fija su mirada en la mujer, esta abre los ojos y le devuelve la mirada.

-Pero... qué...!?

(Día siguiente. Cafetería.)

Lenka Utsugi hace ingreso a la misma, pero ahora luce diferente. Solo que en vez de utilizar su uniforme normal, ahora este luce distinto. Los pantalones y camisa siguen siendo los mismos, pero ahora se ve que lleva su cinturón de utilidades consigo, no lleva corbata, y el chaleco en vez de ser marrón claro como la mayoría de los chicos, ahora es color aguamarino, como su God-Arc. En los laterales de este, se ve el emblema de Genetics, pero en su espalda, hay un dibujo de un lobo estampado. El mismo que estaba en su uniforme militar con el que llegó.

Aun no deja de pensar en lo ocurrido el día anterior... La visita a esa Diosa en cuerpo humano... Las visiones que le mostró... Por cómo se lo expusieron, parece que este mundo de alguna manera está condenado... Pero con su simple presencia, Gengo y la hermana Margaret lo ven como ese rayo de esperanza que tanto necesitan.

Deja de pensar en ello cuando hace ingreso a la cafetería. Mientras toma su orden, nota como la mirada de varias Pandoras, así como sus limiters se hacen presente. No muy lejos, puede notar a Arnett, quien al notarlo, levanta una mano mientras lo llama. Sin nada que perder, va y se sienta junto a ella.

-Muchos días sin vernos. Dónde estabas?

-La Directora Margaret quería detalles sobre el choque Nova. Al parecer, necesitaba saber cómo rellenar en el informe las cosas que hice. Tal parece que Chevalier se enteró de mi existencia y están haciendo lo posible para que no vaya con ellos.

-Ya veo... Por cierto...

-Si?

-No sé si te lo han dicho, pero dentro de dos semanas son las vacaciones, y el asunto es que le dije a mi padre que voy a ir con varios amigos... sí que a no ser que vayas a estar ocupado, te importaría venir con el grupo?

-Y exactamente, quienes van?

-Yo, Morrison, Cleo, Godou, invité a Ingrid, pero dejo que no podía, y Attia aún sigue enojada conmigo por lo del otro día, y Elizabeth, bueno... Es Elizabeth.

-Iría, pero lo más seguro es que me pongan problemas al salir.

-Cierto... A veces olvido que no eres de este mundo.

-No es tanto por eso... Dime, crees que pueda pasar los controles sin que esto llame la atención? - Levanta su brazo exponiendo su brazalete. -Sin mencionar que está unido a mí, a no ser claro que ustedes como Pandoras puedan mostrar algún tipo de permiso y evitar ser molestadas, pero dudo que se extienda a...

-Suena perfecto! Pero tendría que discutirlo con la directora. Ah; por cierto, debido al choque Nova, la celebración que se supone iba a ser en dos días será hoy en la noche.

-Celebración? Te refieres a esa fiesta donde...

-Así es. La misma. Y te sugiero que vayas. De lo contrario... - Lo dice en un tono amenazante -... Te daremos cacería, y no es como que supiéramos que piensas ir a las salas de entrenamiento.

-Solo tendría un problema con ir a esa fiesta.

-Y cuál sería?

Lenka observa en todas direcciones, como esperando que no estén escuchándole. Finalmente, con un semblante de derrota dice...

-Nunca antes he estado en una fiesta... No sé lo que hay que hacer ni nada por el estilo.

La cara de Arnett es de genuina sorpresa.

-Me estas jodiendo!? Como es eso posible!?

-Viste en mis memorias. Ya deberías saberlo.

(Jardines de Genetics)

Tras almorzar, Arnett se llevó a Lenka a su habitación. Ella y Cleo estuvieron gran parte de la tarde enseñándole algunos pasos de baile que tal vez necesitaría. Si bien de principio fue un desastre, rápidamente pudo adaptarse y aprender los pasos. Con suerte, no pasaría vergüenza en la noche. Tras terminar el curso exprés fue a su habitación, donde convenientemente, dejaron un traje de lujo a la medida, cortesía de Elize.

Ya vestidos, Kazuya y Lenka se dirigen a dicha fiesta donde se encontrarán con Satellizer, quien al parecer, llevaba algo de tiempo esperando. A pesar de todo, Lenka lo hizo cargando ese cofre negro consigo.

-Era necesario traerlo?

-Nunca se es demasiado precavido.

-En lo personal, estas siendo demasiado paranoico.

Finalmente, se encuentran con ella. Kazuya acelera el paso en su dirección.

-Senpai!

Kazuya llamó rápidamente la atención de Satellizer y fue en su dirección. Lenka también fue, pero a paso más calmado en comparación a Kazuya.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, senpai.

-Er... Sí.

Lenka solo pudo suspirar desganado. Satellizer aún no ha perdido ese nerviosismo. Entonces, Satellizer, nota su presencia.

-No esperaba verte acá, Lenka-san. La verdad, creí que estarías entrenando, o saldrías a la ciudad.

-Eran mis planes originales, hasta que digamos... Me convencieron de venir.

-Er... Entiendo.

Es ese momento, en que Rana Linchen decide hacer acto de presencia.

-Kazuya-kun! Finalmente te encontré!

Finalmente llega y se abraza junto a Kazuya. Luego, nota las presencias de Lenka y Satellizer.

-Oh. Buenas noches Lenka-san. Satellizer-san... Kazuya-Kun, es mejor que echemos una mirada por el lugar, y no importunemos más, de Arimasu!

-Que!? Pero Rana...

-Pero mira toda esa comida... Mejor apurémonos antes que se acabe de Arimasu!

Y así, Rana se aleja con Kazuya, dejando a Satellizer bastante molesta y a Lenka sin entender del todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pueda decir palabra alguna, tres personas llegan al lugar e interrumpen.

-Oh; pero qué sorpresa... Pero si es la Reina Intocable, y en compañía del Devorador de Novas.

Lenka y Satellizer se voltean para encontrarse con Elizabeth Mably, Attia Simmons, Cleo Brand, Ingrid Bernstein y Arnett McMillian. La expresión de la mayoría de ellas es de neutralidad, excepto Arnett que está feliz de encontrarles, y Attia que muestra su descontento con la presencia de Satellizer. Lenka nota eso ultimo y entrecierra sus ojos en su dirección.

-Hay algo que te moleste, Attia?

La tensión en el lugar empezó a aumentar. Elizabeth y Satellizer no paraban de mirarse de manera seria. Caso similar con Attia y Lenka, Incluso Cleo e Ingrid notaron la tensión en el ambiente y se vieron tentadas de retroceder dos pasos para no quedar en fuego cruzado.

Elizabeth finalmente se anima a romper el hielo.

-Creo... Que les debemos una disculpa pública.

Las reacciones fueron múltiples.

Attia miró a Elizabeth como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. Satellizer miró al grupo con sorpresa. Lenka arqueo una ceja, no muy convencido de lo que escucha. Ingrid y Cleo suspiraron aliviadas. La idea era disculparse por todos los ataques, y viendo lo que acaba de hacer, al menos notaron que Elizabeth quería intentarlo. Antes de que algo malo ocurra, Arnett decide intervenir.

-Están solos? Por qué no vienen a tomarse unas copas con nosotras?

La cara de Attia es de pura ira, pero las demás, sonríen tranquilas.

-Ciertamente hoy es un día especial... - mira en dirección a Lenka... -Además, les debemos una.

Arnett se acerca hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de Satellizer. Esta, al sentirse algo incomoda, trata de retroceder, pero Lenka lo evita.

-Tranquila. Dales una oportunidad... Es más, si intentan algo, recuerda que estoy contigo.

-La verdad de las cosas, nos gustaría que te unieras al grupo... Aunque sea solo por cinco minutos.

Todos se quedan viendo de forma analítica, hasta que se deciden, y van a una mesa vacía. Acto seguido, Arnett saca lo que al parecer, es una botella con licor dentro.

-Cosecha de la casa Mably, año 2030. Espero sea de su agrado.

Inmediatamente les sirve a Lenka y Satellizer. Lenka bebe solo un sorbo y siente la diferencia con los tragos que se servía usualmente en Extremo Oriente. Satellizer, por su cuenta, se pone roja inmediatamente por los efectos del alcohol.

-Lenka?

-Esto es completamente distinto a lo que tengo en casa.

-Que esperabas chico? - Interrumpe Ingrid. -Estamos hablando de un producto de la casa Mably. No es como...

-No me refiero a eso, Ingrid. Si, allá tenemos cerveza, ron, vodka, Whisky, y todo eso... Pero todo eso es elaborado en base a células Oráculo. Debido a la infestación que cubre mi mundo, es bastante complicado conseguir cosas hechas a la antigua, como la comida o en este caso, los tragos.

-Oh... Olvido que no eres de este mundo. Lamento lo que dije.

-No te disculpes... Un error lo comete cualquiera.

El golpe de un objeto en la mesa interrumpe su conversación. Ingrid y Lenka notan que la causante del golpe es Satellizer, quien al parecer, está empezando a caer en la influencia del alcohol. Esta, mira desafiante a Elizabeth.

-Por Qué No Tomas Tú También... Abuela!?

Todas las chicas miran con genuina sorpresa. Segundos después, Elizabeth sonríe.

-Desafío aceptado.

E inmediatamente le arrebata el vaso, bebiéndoselo al seco.

(Ocho botellas de vino después...)

Elizabeth y Satellizer no paran de mirarse fijamente. Ambas están rojas por los efectos del vino, pero ninguna de ellas se digna a aceptar la derrota a manos de la otra.

-Otra ronda, Satellizer? - Pregunta Elizabeth con una botella en mano.

-Por supuesto. - Satellizer responde extendiendo una mano con un vaso.

Attia Simmons luce genuinamente preocupada. Es consciente de la potencia del vino Mably, y más aún, de la tolerancia de Elizabeth al mismo. El hecho de que por pura terquedad, Satellizer tampoco haya querido ceder, es igual preocupante.

-No puede ser... Se han acabado. - dijo Cleo al notar que no quedan más botellas para beber.

Attia entonces tiene una revelación. Inmediatamente saca de su cartera una botella con un líquido que a simple vista parece vino, pero es en realidad una mezcla de varios tipos de licores que guarda solo para momentos especiales.

Tras llenar los vasos de ambas, piensa en lo que le va a pasar a Satellizer una vez que se lo beba. Con excepción de Elizabeth, Chiffon y Arnett, quienes apenas pueden con el tercer vaso, nadie ha logrado pasar del primero y pedir más.

Todas ven en el lugar como Satellizer mira con dudas aquel vaso, como siendo incapaz de beberlo, pero debido a su terquedad, y el hecho de no querer quedar como una debilucha, lo acerca a su boca para beberlo...

... Solo para que Rana se lo arrebate de sus manos.

-Que... Que haces?

-Satellizer-san... No deberías quedarte con lo bueno solo para ti, de Arimasu...

Rana inmediatamente se bebe su contenido...

...Para terminar vomitándolo en el acto.

Kazuya se lleva a Satellizer del lugar quien al parecer no puede aguantar más tiempo. Arthur, Kaho y Ganessa, quienes pasaban por ahí, ayudan a Rana a evitar que esta se desmaye. Attia iba a salir huyendo, pero Lenka le arrebata la botella y empieza a tomarle el aroma.

-Oye, que te crees que estas...

-Tequila, Whiskey, aguardiente, pisco y otro agente que no puedo identificar del todo... En serio, Attia, que intentabas?

Todas las miradas se posan en la aludida. Al parecer, como entendiendo sus intenciones.

-Attia, no puedes estar hablando en serio. - reclama Ingrid. -Se supone debemos estar en buenos términos con ellos. No darles más razón para que desconfíen de nosotras!

Mientras Ingrid y Attia inician una discusión, Arnett se lleva a Lenka consigo a su habitación. Sabía que al no estar Satellizer ni Kazuya, Lenka no se quedaría allí, sin mencionar que Rana apenas se recuperó se puso a beber junto a Elizabeth, mientras se burlaba de ella debido a que ante los ojos de Rana, Elizabeth aún era menor de edad.  
Ya en la habitación de Arnett, ella y Lenka se pusieron a hablar de cosas sin sentido como la inmortalidad del cangrejo y esas cosas. Todo esto, mientras bebían, y a ratos, bailaban al ritmo de la música que salía del equipo que Arnett tenía en su habitación.

Lo más probable, es que por la mañana el infierno se desate en esa habitación.

(End Chapter 16.)


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: God Eater y Freezing! pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo 17: Planificaciones.

(Dormitorio de chicas... Habitación de Arnett)

Lenka se despertó algo tarde esa mañana. La resaca del día anterior lo estaba matando. Cuando trató de moverse, se dio cuenta que tenía peso sobre sí mismo. Eso terminó de despertarlo por completo. Cuando se dio cuenta, solo vio el rojo delante de él.

-Rojo? Por qué hay una cabellera roja en mi cabeza? ... Maldita sea... Cuando vuelva a casa, le preguntaré a Lindow como lo hace lidiar con la resa... Un Momento!? Cabellera roja!? Lo último que recuerdo fue beber varias latas de cerveza con...

Lenka levanta su cabeza para verse a sí mismo aun con sus pantalones puestos, pero se da cuenta que se encuentra a si mismo sin camisa. Al girarse a su derecha, ve a Arnett abrazada a su brazo derecho. Ella está vistiendo medias negras hasta el muslo y bragas negras. No deja de llamarle la atención que no esté usando sujetador.

-Que... Qué Demonios Ocurrió Anoche!?

Para su fortuna o desgracia, Arnett precisamente elige ese momento para despertar.

-Que demo...!?

Arnett reacciona asustada. Por lo general se esperaba despertar abrazando su almohada, o el cuello de Cleo... Oh; cierto. Eso era cuando estaba en primer año. Se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando un chico, y no era Morrison precisamente.

En otra situación, ya estaría acribillando al tipo en cuestión, pero al darse cuenta que dicho brazo posee algunas cicatrices de guerra y un brazalete rojo a la altura de la muñeca... Por inercia, empieza a levantar de a poco la mirada del brazo, solo para confirmar al dueño de este al ver el rostro de Lenka, quien no deja de mirarla.

-Serias tan amable de devolverme mi brazo, por favor?

Arnett finalmente reacciona y se suelta del brazo. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza mientras trata de recordar que fue lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta que esta sin sujetador. Un poco avergonzada se lleva sus brazos para cubrirse.

-Que tanto me estás viendo!?

Es cuando se da cuenta que ella esta con menos ropa que él. Inmediatamente, por respeto, voltea su mirada algo avergonzado.

-Lo siento... No esperaba despertarme de esta manera.

-De esta manera? Que quieres decir.

-No es un poco obvio. Tomando en cuenta todo lo que bebimos, crees que anoche ocurrió algo más?

Arnett finalmente se da cuenta de lo que trata de decir.

-No lo sé, pero deberíamos comprobarlo.

Inmediatamente Arnett empezó a revisar su cuerpo en búsqueda de cualquier cosa extraña sobre su cuerpo. Afortunadamente, lo único que le molestaba era la cabeza por la resaca, igual que a Lenka.

-Supongo que aparte de la resaca, no es mucho lo que ocurrió después, aparte de habernos quitado toda la ropa que debimos considerar molesta.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se lo espere, la puerta se abre, y Cleo Brand hace ingreso al lugar.

-Arnett, estas despierta? Recuerda que les dijiste a Elizabeth y a los demás que debíamos juntarnos en la piscina a eso de las...

Entonces fija su atención a Arnett, pero ve que no está sola, sino con Lenka, y desde su ubicación, parece que ambos están desnudos en esa cama.

-Bueno... Este... Les diré que te vas a tardar.

Rápidamente cerró la puerta y se fue del lugar.

-Con mi suerte, toda mi clase se va a enterar de esto...

-Seamos honestos con nosotros mismos... Creo que debimos emborracharnos con estilo y nos quedamos dormidos así tal cual. Mejor voy a mi habitación. Imagino que Kazuya y los demás deben de preguntarse dónde estoy.

-Mejor. Creo que voy a darme un baño.

(Horas después, Centro Recreativo... Piscina)

Cuando Lenka llegó a su habitación, notó que no había nadie en ella. Así que aprovechó para darse una ducha. Cuando estaba por salir, recibe una llamada telefónica de Ticy pidiéndole que vaya a la piscina en el centro recreativo. Una vez allá, se encontró con los chicos quienes le dijeron que fuera a cambiarse. Al salir, lo hizo luciendo un short de baño, dejando a la vista de todos las cicatrices y marcas de guerra en su cuerpo, causando el asombro de los chicos y el sonrojo leve de algunas chicas.

-Diablos, chico. Que fue lo que te pasó exactamente?.- preguntó Kaho bastante sorprendida. -Con ese cuerpo, parece que vienes de la guerra.

-Solo... Sobreviví al infierno.

Con esa respuesta, Kaho y Limiters como Arthur, Godou y Leo no pueden evitar preguntarse cuan hostil debe ser el mundo del cual Lenka proviene.

Finalmente escuchan el sonido de cuerpo impactando agua, solo para ver salir a Rana Linchen de ahí, quien al parecer, decidió hacer un clavado desde la parte más alta del trampolín.

-Wow... Eso se vio a nivel de gimnasta olímpica. - dijo Kazuya, quien estaba cerca.

-Esto ayuda bastante con la resaca. - admite Rana.

Inmediatamente Rana sale del agua, mientras ella y Kazuya se alejan. Lenka solo mira la escena sin mucho interés. Es cuando André chasquea los dedos enfrente de su cara.

-Hey, Lenka, estas escuchando!?

-Eh!? Oh, lo siento. Estaba distraído.

-Relájate... Nadie te está acusando de nada. Por cierto, las chicas ya deberían estar por...

Antes de que André pueda terminar Elizabeth, junto a Ingrid, Cleo, Ticy, Chiffon y Arnett, están haciéndole compañía a una completamente avergonzada Satellizer, hacen ingreso al lugar. Con excepción de Elizabeth quien se encuentra por completo desnuda, todas las Pandoras están vistiendo bikinis bastante sugerentes.

No pocos miran la curiosa escena. E incluso varios se preguntan cómo fue que la convencieron de llevarla al lugar.

-Si no lo veo, no lo creo. - dijo Arthur, al ver como las chicas lograron traer a Satellizer al lugar.

Satellizer entra como dudando al lugar, pero apenas divisa a Rana y Kazuya hablando juntos, trata de huir, solo para chocar con Arnett e Ingrid.

-De eso nada. - dijo Ingrid.

-Ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para que salgas huyendo. - le siguió Arnett.

-Pero... - trató de hablar Satellizer, pero Arnett interrumpe.

-Si no puedes hablar con tu amado Kazuya, siempre está la opción de que acompañes a Utsugi-san para que no te sientas tan sola.

Es entonces cuando las chicas se giran a ver a Lenka y a los Limiters, y las miradas de todas se centran en ellos, o más específicamente, en Lenka.

-Disculpe, pero... me creció una segunda cabeza o algo que todos me ven?

Rápidamente se disculpan por ello y siguen en conversaciones random. Elizabeth se acerca a Lenka.

-Y dime, Te gusta lo que ves?

-Lo admito... Bastante hermoso. Nunca hubiese imaginado que el pasado tendría tantos lujos... Y pensar que esto también podría haber existido en casa.

Elizabeth parece un poco extrañada. Lenka está hablando del sitio con total calma, y lo está haciendo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-No me refería a eso exactamente, sino de...

-Ni te molestes Mably. Una compañera en Fenrir anda en topless gran parte del tiempo, así que ya no me afecta.

Lenka pasa de largo de Elizabeth y se pone a hablar con Ingrid. Elizabeth esta que no se la cree. No solo no consiguió el efecto deseado, sino que fue ignorada.

-No te sientas mal Elizabeth. El chico ya tiene su 'objetivo fijado'. - Le dice Cleo, sacándola de su trance.

Finalmente Arnett decide hablar.

-Bien chicos. Gracias por venir. Bueno, como ya saben, vamos a entrar en la época de vacaciones la próxima semana. La verdad, quiero viajar a casa a visitar a mis padres, y él dijo que no tenía problemas en que llevara unos amigos, así que necesito confirmar quienes van y quiénes no.

-Lo siento, pero ya te dije que no podía. - Empezó Elizabeth. -Quedé de ver a mi padre quien está de paseo en Japón esta semana.

-Yo también me descarto. - siguió Ingrid. -Quede de acompañar a Leo a visitar a su familia.

-Ya te dije Arnett.- siguió Cleo. -Desde hace años quiero conocer San Francisco. Así que estoy dentro.

-Lo siento, pero no podré ir De Arimasu... -dijo Rana desanimada. -Tengo que hacer varios exámenes para validar mi status dentro.

-Lo siento, pero tengo muchos informes que rellenar. - dijo Chiffon. -Y además, no es como si Lenka-san fuese a ir.

-Eso depende de lo que diga la directora, aunque de ser por mí, iría.

Chiffon, Satellizer y Kazuya miran directamente a Lenka, sorprendido de su respuesta.

-No te preocupes. -dijo Arnett de manera feliz. -Hablaremos con la Directora Margaret para que te haga unos papeles y puedas moverte libremente.

Ahora, todas las miradas se dirigen a Satellizer.

-Eh!? Por qué me ven así?

-Satellizer L Bridget... Te gustaría acompañarnos?

-Bueno... Yo...

-La invitación también se extiende a Kazuya Aoi... Si es que también le interesa, claro.

-Lo siento Arnett-San, pero tendré que declinar. Mi hermana mayor acaba de abrir un hotel cinco estrellas en Bali, y bueno...

-Deja adivinar. - Interrumpe Lenka. -Quieres invitar a Kazuya hacia allá?

-Satella-Senpai!? Es en serio!?

-Bueno... No esperaba que fuera en esta forma, pero sí... Quería invitarte hacia allá... Siendo honesta... Desde que murió mi madre, nunca me di el tiempo de formar ningún tipo de relación alguna con nadie... Y bueno, la gran mayoría de ustedes, chicas... Son lo más cercano a lo que podría llamarse mis primeros amigos.

Elizabeth y el resto se sorprendieron. Si las cosas era tratar de que Satellizer se integrara al grupo, esto es lo más parecido a lo que ellas podrían llamar un avance. Haciendo retrospectiva, se dan cuenta que de no ser por Aoi Kazuya y Lenka Utsugi, lo más seguro es que Satellizer seguirá siendo la misma chica problema de hace un mes.

-Arnett-san. Será posible hacer una escala en Bali antes de que nos dirijamos a San Francisco?

-No quieres ir sola y crees que la visita de tu hermana puede ser algo más? - pregunta Lenka, como tratando de confirmar algún posible miedo de Satellizer, quien se sorprende de lo preciso que llegó a ser sacando conclusiones.

-Co... Como te diste...

-Me lo acabas de confirmar.

-Bien, entiendo. Pues bien, por mí, no hay problema... Excepto...

-No se preocupen por los boletos y la estadía. -Interrumpe Satellizer, evitando que se arrepientan. -Mi hermana está pagando todo.

-Pues esta dicho. Ahora...

Después de eso, las Pandoras agarraron a sus respectivos Limiters y los arrojaron a la piscina, para después lanzarse ellas mismas a nadar.

(Más tarde ese día, Oficina de la Directora Margaret.)

Margaret Linden se encontraba revisando informes de la lista de Pandoras y Limiters caídos en batalla. Detestaba ser ella quien tenía que escribir las cartas de condolencias a las respectivas familias. Desechando eso, termina de rellenar la última de esas cuando Chiffon entra al lugar.

-Disculpe mi intromisión, pero me acaba de llegar esta petición de parte de varias chicas, tanto de las de tercero como de segundo.

-Una petición conjunta?

-Algo así. No la aprobé yo misma debido a que también soy parte de las que están...

-Déjalo ahí Chiffon. Solo entrégame el documento para revisarlo.

Chiffon le entrega la carta y la directora empieza a leerla. Luego de revisarla detenidamente, toma un teléfono y hace una llamada.

-Sí, soy yo. Ya tienen esos papeles? Genial, porque los estaré necesitando ahora ya... Para mañana? Perfecto. Gracias.

Tras cortar la llamada, mira a Chiffon y sonríe.

-Tú día de suerte, Fairchild.

Inmediatamente toma un timbre y lo sella, aprobando la solicitud para que Lenka Utsugi pueda tener pasaporte y documentos de identificación como para moverse libremente entre países.

-Ahora, Chiffon, te molestaría acompañarme a la cafetería? Hay cosas que necesito hablar con alguien.

Tanto la directora como Chiffon hacen abandono de la oficina. En el escritorio, junto a las cartas de condolencias, hay un informe de los daños que quedaron en Yokohama. Lo que resalta de este informe, es que si bien la lista de fallecidos es grande, ignoraron en gran parte el hecho de que solo una Pandora esta en categoría 'desaparecida en acción.'

(Dos días después... Aeropuerto.)

Finalmente el grupo logró juntarse. Lenka solo podía agradecer silenciosamente a la hermana Margaret por poder forjarle dichos papeles a tiempo. Los mismos le daban la misma ventajas y beneficios de una Pandora de Chevalier, sin riesgo alguno...

Finalmente, al pasar por control, Lenka solo muestra sus documentos, con lo cual se permite a si mismo saltarse el mismo, y poder acceder él y su cofre, además de su equipaje de mano sin mayores complicaciones.

Solo espera no encontrarse con ninguna sorpresa desagradable en Bali.

(End chapter 17.)

_Y con esto termina el primer arco. El siguiente capítulo (Extra Chapter B) será para aclarar lo que está pasando en el universo de God Eater, y dejar saber cómo acabarán con el Nova restante._


	19. Extra Chapter B

Disclaimer: God Eater y Freezing! pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Capitulo extra 2: Resultados de la búsqueda. (Epilogo)

(Material World... Sector del Portaviones.)

Los God Eaters y los dos agentes de Shinra miran atentamente al enemigo enfrente de ello. Apenas, y es más grande que un Uroboros. Reiji y Xiaomu jurarían que su aspecto es similar al de un monstruo que enfrentaron en el pasado, al cual llamaron Kyuju Kyu (99), pero este...

No les da tiempo de pensar en nada y este monstruo ataca inmediatamente extendiendo sus tentáculos en dirección a ellos. Lindow es el primero en reaccionar extendiendo su brazo mutado hacia la derecha, para que inmediatamente una ramificación se extienda de esta hasta que el mismo tome forma de una espada, pero con dientes como una motosierra, y acto seguido, golpea varios de estos tentáculos, haciéndolos retroceder.

-Que conveniente es tener tú arma a mano todo el tiempo. - Le dijo Xiaomu. -Apuesto que no la suelta ni para ir al...

-Ahora no es momento de bromas Xiao...- Le reclama Reiji. -Tenemos un monstruo gigante que destruir primero!

Acto seguido, Reiji saca su arma de fuego y vacía el cargador disparando en dirección al monstruo. Para su sorpresa, ninguno de sus disparos le hizo daño alguno.

-Es en serio!?

-No puede ser...

Aquel monstruo gigante empieza a disparar ataques en forma de rayos, lo que obliga a todos a moverse. Lindow, al ser el único armado en ese momento, decide enfrentarle de frente, pero al hacer su primer movimiento ofensivo, siente que choca contra una pared de concreto sólido. Aquel monstruo mira en su dirección , y utiliza sus tentáculos para ataca a Lindow, pero alcanza a alzar su God-Arc, protegiéndose del ataque. Estaba por recibir una segunda oleada de golpes, pero múltiples disparos consiguen rechazar el ataque. Mirando de reojo, Lindow puede ver que Alisa ya está armada con su God Arc en modo rifle de asalto. Mismo momento, Soma aparece cargando su Claymore dentada color blanco.

-Tal como pensaba. Hasta cierto punto, es susceptible al Oráculo. Seguro nunca antes tuvo que lidiar con ello. - dijo Lindow a nadie en particular. -Alisa, ayúdame a crear una brecha. Soma, busca un punto débil. Reiji, Xiaomu, si alguna de sus armas es mágica, tráiganla.

Rápidamente todos empiezan a atacar, pero aquel monstruo empieza a enviar nuevamente esos tentáculos en dirección a ellos. Mientras Reiji, Xiaomu y Soma los evaden, Lindow los golpea y desvía.

Lamentablemente, dos de estos tentáculos consiguen agarrar a Alisa, los cuales se envuelven alrededor de su brazo derecho y su cabeza, pero antes de poder hacer nada, Lindow nota esto y lanza una ráfaga de disparos en dirección al rostro del gigante dándole tiempo suficiente a Soma de cercenar dichos tentáculos y sepáralo de Alisa.

Reiji y Xiaomu consiguen atraparla cuando va cayendo al suelo, y apenas la tienen en sus manos, ambos empiezan a remover esos tentáculos de su cuerpo. Al hacerlo, Alisa parece estar en estado de Shock debido a la influencia de esa cosa.

-Reiji! Xiaomu! - grita Lindow sin mirarlo mientras ataca al gigante. -Lleven a Alisa a un lugar seguro! Soma y yo retendremos a esta cosa!

-Pero...

-La prioridad en este momento es Alisa! Además, no es como que este feo sea diferente de un Uroboros o un Amaterasu!

Tras esas palabras, Reiji y Xiaomu se miran antes de que Reiji le entregue su set de Armas a Xiaomu para así cargar a Alisa en su espalda, y los tres salen del lugar.

Soma y Lindow solo sonríen mientras miran de manera desafiante al gigante.

-Sabes, Lindow... Kota siempre alardea sobre como eliminaste a un Uroboros por tú cuenta, solo. Podrías compartir ese secreto tuyo ahora?

-Lo primero que hice fue evadir sus rondas de ataques y centrarme en una de sus piernas. Hoy no tenemos esa opción, así que sugiero que des tú golpe más fuerte apenas destruyamos su campo de fuerza.

-Suena buen plan. Pongámoslo en...

No terminan de hablar, debido a que el gigante nuevamente ataca a ambos con sus tentáculos, pero lo hace con tal furia que logra repeler a los God Eaters. Como si eso fuese una señal, del gigante, una figura humanoide apenas tan alta como Alisa sale de su cuerpo. Al tocar el suelo, observa la dirección en que Reiji y Xiaomu se fueron, y decide ir corriendo en dicha dirección.

-Oh, perfecto. - se queja Soma con todo el sarcasmo posible. -Lo que faltaba.

-Olvídate de eso. Tenemos un problema aun mayor que atender, y no sé si tenga suficientes granadas de luz.

-Esa cosa no tiene ojos! Crees que va a servir!?

-Solo tenemos una forma de averiguarlo.

(Con Reiji y Xiaomu...)

Reiji y Xiaomu se alejaron del lugar lo suficiente con Alisa. Tal parece que el intento de asimilación la dejó bastante mareada.

-Debemos volver... -dijo Alisa débilmente. -Tenemos que...

-No Alisa... No puedes. - replicó Reiji.

-Pero...

-Xiaomu... Cuida de Alisa. Me encargaré de nuestro invitado no deseado.

Dicha esas palabras, Reiji empuña dos de sus katanas, en lo que la figura humanoide que el Coloso expulsó de su cuerpo aparece ante ellos.

-No sé lo que eres ni lo que pretendes... Pero no te dejaré cumplir con las ambiciones de tu maestro, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Aquella figura invoca dos cuchillas, materializándolas en sus manos, y desaparece del lugar. Reiji inmediatamente siente la sensación de peligro sobre sí mismo, para girarse a su izquierda y bloquear un ataque que posiblemente le haya arrancado la cabeza. Rápidamente contraataca con su brazo libre, pero su ataque es bloqueado por el enemigo. Finalmente Reiji la patea en el estómago, alejándola de sí mismo para ir sobre ella, pero su ataque no conecta debido a que se teletransporta rápidamente detrás de el con intenciones asesinas, solo para aquel ser humanoide sea golpeada por una especie de disparo, y enviada a volar por Xiaomu.

-Un segundo más y no la cuentas, Reiji.

-Mejor termino esto rápido.

Reiji vuelve a girarse en dirección a su oponente, solo para ver como esta se pone de pie como si nada, y acto seguido, la herida infringida por Xiaomu, desaparece lentamente de su cuerpo como si nunca hubiese recibido el impacto. Lo otro que también nota, es que después de sanar dichas heridas, uno de los cristales en su cuerpo el cual brillaba furiosamente, se atenúa en poder y queda a la par con los demás cristales que también sobresalen de su cuerpo.

-Esos cristales... No se ven para nada normales...

Reiji vuelve a atacarla e inician choques masivos de espadas tratando de herirse mutuamente. Reiji afloja lo suficiente la presión para que el humanoide pase de largo con su ataque, e inmediatamente con su brazo izquierdo lanza una estocada a la cara la cual es bloqueada y desviada. Acto seguido, aprovechando, Reiji pisa una de las rodillas de su oponente y con su otra pierna le patea el rostro con suficiente fuerza para hacerla retroceder unos pasos. Cuando reacciona y se prepara para el contraataque, Reiji está armado con su rifle de servicio, y dispara varias balas justo en el cristal ubicado en la clavícula, consiguiendo derrotarla finalmente.

Aquel humanoide, tras recibir todos esos disparos en la clavícula, todos los demás cristales en su cuerpo se contraen y vuelven al interior de su cuerpo mientras las fisuras en su cuerpo volviendo nuevamente a verse como una humana. Acto seguido, esta chica cae de rodillas al suelo, apoyando sus manos en el mismo mientras respira agitadamente.

-Hijo... de...

-Pero qué!? - la reacción de Reiji y Xiaomu fue de sorpresa

Aquella chica

-Hnnnng... Donde... Dónde estoy?

-Niña... Estas bien?

-Que está pasando? Se supone estaba en Yokohama cuando...

El sonido de una explosión la sacó de su monologo. Al girarse, ve al grupo de God Eaters enfrentando a aquel monstruo gigante.

-Maldita sea! El Nova!

Inmediatamente invoca un par de cuchillas de largo alcance, y antes de que Reiji o Xiaomu puedan detenerla, esta desaparece del lugar rápidamente.

-Reiji... Escuché mal, o dijo...

-Si... Dijo Nova. Crees que ese monstruo, y el aragami que desapareció...

-Que hayan intercambiado lugares? No me sorprendería.

(De vuelta con Lindow y Soma...)

Lindow se estaba empezando a impacientar. Cada vez que creía que estaba por destruir su coraza exterior, este monstruo volvía a crear un campo de fuerza. Como si fuera poco, tenía que evitar a toda costa que esos tentáculos le dieran alcance, ya que por lo que pudo entender, esas cosas de alguna manera podían asimilar a los enemigos.

-El plan A ha fallado, Lindow. Si tienes un plan B, este es buen momento para compartirlo!- dice Soma.

-No es como si pudiéramos contar con Alisa. Aparte, creo que Reiji y Xiaomu deben estar bastante entretenidos con la figura humanoide que este imbécil expulsó de su cuerpo. Su única debilidad, hasta ahora, es que si destruyes su campo de fuerza, su piel se vuelve sensible a las balas de Oráculo, pero maldita sea, ni yo ni Alisa tenemos suficiente poder de fuego en nuestras Arcs...

-Momentos como este desearía que Kanon o Gina hubiese venido con nosotros.

-Repitamos la estrategia... Y esperemos tener suerte esta vez!

Nuevamente Lindow y Soma vuelven a atacar, cada quien por distinto lado. Lindow utiliza su Arc para disparar unas pocas balas mientras el gigante dirige su atención a él, tiempo suficiente para que Soma pueda cargar su Arc con un Aura oscura, e inmediatamente, atacar al monstruo a quemarropa, destruyendo por cuarta vez ese campo de energía. Antes de que el monstruo, pueda reaccionar, Lindow le arroja una granada de Luz, la cual le explota en la cara al monstruo, cegándolo temporalmente.

Soma, pensándolo mejor, decide cambiar su estrategia, activando la devoración de su God Arc, y ataca directamente la parte baja de su cuerpo, cercenando una de esas cuchillas en forma de medialuna.

Aprovechando esa distracción, le dio el tiempo suficiente a Lindow para cargar su God-Arc con algo de munición Oráculo, y descargó toda su potencia de fuego en el torso del coloso. Tras vaciar el cargador, el pecho del gigante mostró de manera leve algo de color blanco.

-Posible debilidad? - preguntó Lindow?

-Ya lo creo - respondió Soma, sonriendo.

Pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese hacer algo, la chica de cabello aguamarino que anteriormente fue expulsado del gigante, vuelve a aparecer, solo que esta vez...

-MUERE MALDITO!

Antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, aquella chica con una estocada precisa y mortal logra perforar aquella zona expuesta en su cuerpo. Tras el ataque inicial, gira el arma para provocar un daño mayor en dicha zona, provocando que aquel monstruo vuelva a gritar aún más fuerte. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entierra la segunda de sus cuchillas en el pecho del monstruo para finalmente ejecutar un corte horizontal doble extendiendo sus brazos, y destruyendo el pecho del enemigo.

-Acaso... - Soma no creía lo que vio.

-Si... Lo hizo... - Lindow sonríe.

Pero antes de poder decir nada, aquella chica hace desaparecer sus armas, cayendo junto a ambos Eaters, pero antes de que puedan reaccionar, agarra a ambos de sus manos y empieza a alejarse rápidamente del lugar.

-Que te crees que estas...

-Cállate Y Corre! Esa Cosa Se Va a Inmolar A Si Mismas Si No Huimos De Acá Pronto!

-Que!?

-Dijiste...

Tal como la chica lo dijo, ese monstruo terminó por explotar en el lugar. Afortunadamente alcanzaron a estar fuera del alcance del mismo, lo suficiente como para que el poder de la explosión solo los mande a volar varios metros lejos de la zona de impacto.

Tras recuperarse de la explosión, Soma se levanta, aun algo mareado por la explosión. Lindow y la extraña también hacen lo mismo, justo a tiempo para ver llegar a Reiji, Xiaomu, y una aun mareada Alisa.

-Wow... No puedo creer que lo hayan derrotado. - dice Xiaomu emocionada.

-Pero era necesario destruirlo? - preguntó Reiji.

-Era necesario. Después de todo, no podía dejar que ese Nova destruyese este mundo más de lo que ya está. - dice la joven.

-Nova? - Preguntó Lindow. Entonces, repara en el uniforme de la joven... Específicamente en su hombro derecho. -... Genéticas?

-Ocurre algo?

-No eres de este mundo, verdad?

-No... No lo soy.

-Podrías partir por decir cuál es tu nombre. El mío es Lindow Amamiya. God Eater, y Capitán de la Primera Unidad.

-God Eater? Me parece que he oído de ustedes... O al menos de uno de ustedes. Mi nombre? Cassie Lockheart.

(End Extra Chapter 2)

_Y con esto termino el primer arco de este fic. Lo más probable es que me centre en un especial breve dedicado a Cassie en Far East hasta que encuentren la manera de regresarla de vuelta a su mundo, y esperar a que no haya pasado demasiado tiempo entre su abducción en su mundo hasta su regreso._


End file.
